Ghost of Wutai
by Catsitta
Summary: They call him the Ghost of Wutai. His cause, no one is for certain, just that he has a score to settle with ShinRa and its infamous Trinity. When he makes his boldest attack yet, the events that follow could lead to his ruin. AU. Rated M for a reason
1. Fire and Ice

**PLEASE READ ENTIRE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE CONTINUING!**

**((Updated: 12/19/12))**

**Author's Note:**

Some people may recognize me as the author of Fourth Time's the Charm. This fic is nothing like that one. This is not an angsty little romance with random crack thrown in to lighten the mood. This is not a time-travel fic. It is, however, AU and set post Nibelheim, except, events have been altered and certain characters that should be dead are not. The timeline and such will explain itself over the course of the story.

But that is not why I have asked you to read this before continuing.

Ghost of Wutai is marked M for a reason. Not just, oh, a little gore and some swearing. This going to get really dark, really fast. I'm not entirely set on the exact finality of the events to occur in the story, but if m/m slash bothers you, then I encourage you to look away now. If torture, sexual themes and possibly even rape are something you do not want to read, then stop now. I will not have people mad at me for not being emotionally ready for what this story could turn into.

Why am I writing this fic? Because I want to leave my comfort zone and grow as a writer, and part of growing is taking a wild leap in new directions. The main purpose of this exploration of a theme is to better my understanding of psychology. Okay?

Now that the serious stuff if out of the way…

**I enjoy comments and reviews. Please, if you have constructive criticism, do share. Even an "I like" or an "I don't like" are better than nothing. I thrive off feedback.**

**Rating (chapter): **PG-13

**Word Count**: 3,484

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy 7, blah, blah, blah. All characters and such belong to their creators. To quote another author, "These are not my characters, I'm just abusing them."

**Summary: **They call him the Ghost of Wutai. In battle, he emerges out of the shadows and strikes down his foes without mercy. His cause, no one is for certain, just that he has a score to settle with ShinRa and its infamous Trinity. When he makes his boldest attack yet, the events that follow could lead to his ruin. AU, post Nibelheim, dark, m/m slash. Rated M for a reason.

**Ghost of Wutai**

**By Catsitta**

**(Chapter beta(s): **Forsaken Moon & Saria19**)**

**Part One****: Fire and Ice**

It was not uncommon for rebel factions to attack SOLDIERs posted in the more remote regions of Wutai. Tensions remained high even after the war that ravaged the continent and the nation as a whole. No one liked ShinRa. They were the invaders—a tyrannical outsider who forced their will upon the natives and incited conflict whose flames would never be fully extinguished.

The worst of them all however, was the silver-haired child General. The Demon of Wutai. Sephiroth.

After years of fighting came to a standstill, the mysterious swordsman appeared out of thin air… or so many Wutains claimed. With vacant, soulless eyes burning with demonic green fire and a blade greater in length than he was tall, Sephiroth forced the tide of battle to change within a matter of days.

He was a killing machine.

Cutting through the ranks of the Wutain army wielding the soon to be legendary sword Masamune, the Demon of Wutai sent a jolt of alarm through the country. How could a child cause so much destruction and death?

Few who saw him actually lived to tell the tale. But all who did said the same thing.

Like an angel upon the battlefield, the silver warrior watched the slaughter of both ally and foe, unmoving and detached. Then, at the peak of destruction, he moved with astounding, inhuman speed and grace, swooping unto the battlefield like an angel of death… Seven-foot katana in hand, he danced a foreign dance, uncaring whose blood the blade tasted. They said his eyes were distant but hungry for battle all the same. And his hair as he felled his last foe, was perfectly in place. His clothing remained untouched by blood and gore.

Only a heavenly creature could be so flawless… or one straight from the pits of Ifrit's hell.

After forcing surrender and the signing of a treaty, the Demon left and never returned… SOLDIERs remained of course, including one of the Commanders; one deemed the Red Sorcerer by the natives.

For a long time, fear of the Demon's return kept most factions quiet and passive. No one dared to directly assault ShinRa—not even the more radical groups tried to cause an uprising. Then again, it was difficult to form any kind of war party with SOLDIERs crawling about with orders to shoot first and ask questions later if they so much as suspected rebellion.

That was why HIS sudden appearance made the Wutains both hopeful and suspicious.

They called him the Ghost.

Like an otherworldly spirit, he appeared out of nowhere and struck a critical blow to ShinRa. He injured SOLDIER First Class Genesis Rhapsodos— a feat many thought impossible. The Red Sorcerer was an alert creature and very prone to violent fits towards anyone who so much as touched the collar of his coat. But the Ghost did more than that… he caught the man unaware and dared to stick a knife into his back.

Dishonorable as the strike was, even the most traditional of the Wutaian battle masters had to admit that they were impressed by the bravery of the mysterious figure. Not only did he slip a blade into the Commander's back, but also he vanished, unscathed, from the tent before reappearing miles away.

No one was exactly sure who he was or where he was from or even why he was fighting against ShinRa. Inspired by his boldness, many of the factions rose up but were ultimately squashed back down into obedience by a very, very angry red-clad SOLDIER. Despite his efforts, violence reached a new peak with every passing day. ShinRa's troops were becoming increasingly anxious and worried that there was going to be another full-scale war on their hands.

000X000

Genesis Rhapsados was never known to be a patient or calm individual. Rather, many in SOLDIER feared the auburn Commander because of the sheer volatile force of his nature. He threw fits. Never did he resign himself to frustrated bouts of shouting or cussing nor did he take to throwing harmless things. Rather, like an erupting volcano he obliterated anything, and potentially anyone, in his path.

With Rapier in hand and a mastered Fire materia blazing in his palm, the red clad Commander succumbed to his anger and began to rage a path of destruction through the jungle that surrounded him. Genesis could care less about some rare Wutain tree or flower that might be living in the beautiful and lush scene. All he knew was that HE was last seen here. That brazen Ghost who dared to not only waltz into his war camp, but also pranced into his tent and, right as he knelt to pick up a fallen piece of paper, stabbed him in the back. THE BACK!

What kind of coward snuck up behind his opponent and refused to face him head on? A weak one. His enemy obviously did not believe he had the skill to take on one of ShinRa's famous Trinity in face-to-face combat (which, in Genesis's not-so-humble opinion, was probably true) and wanted to dispose of him by playing dirty… Obviously this Ghost had no idea what it actually took to kill a SOLDIER of his class. A puny stab wound was hardly enough to take care of him for good.

Though it was disturbing when he paused to think about it, how fatal the blow would have been to a less enhanced individual. Genesis spent three days recovering… a Second or Third Class might have died.

Bah! Why was he thinking about lesser individuals anyway? He was the Red Sorcerer! The charming and rebellious Commander. The eldest of the Trinity. His skills with materia were unmatched. His speed in combat was only rivaled by Sephiroth himself (however reluctant he was to admit to that). No puny coward was going to get away with assaulting him.

A manic grin twisted onto his lips.

He would be sure to kill the infamous Ghost with his bare hands, burning him with Fire until all only ash remained. Yes. It would be a most appropriate fate. That way he could not only watch as the bastard writhed in pain, but feel his skin blister... feel his blood gush and boil.

Genesis could not quell the laughter that bubbled into his throat. He was going to enjoy this. Revenge was so very, very sweet. The taste perfect upon his lips. The smell saccharine as he took in a deep breath. All around him the world was ablaze, with smoke billowing high above in a blistering cloud. Animals scattered, fleeing the deadly blaze that threatened to consume everything. Fearless monsters took flight, ignoring potential meals in order to escape with their lives.

Gripping Rapier a little tighter, the red clad warrior let out a sharp bark of laughter. The mastered materia in his hand glittered before swelling again with energy. Only master magic users could wield materia without something to act as a channel, such as a slotted bracer. And Genesis was one of these powerful few.

With a whispered command and a sinister smile, another Fire spell came to life in his palm. The little flame soon swirled and swelled until he held a wicked looking fireball. He reveled for a moment in the raw heat of the spell and the way it pulsed like a beating heart. It was alive. Burning. Consuming. How he loved it. Cocking back his arm, Genesis aimed a blast of explosive Fire into the untouched green that lay before him.

Leaves crumbled into ash. Bark peeled away. All transformed into billowing, black smoke.—the kind that would send an unenhanced fleeing, gasping for air. Despite the heat of the fire being almost unbearable even for a SOLDIER, Genesis continued his march onwards. He would find that pathetic scrap of humanity and snuff it out forever. He would burn him to a crisp and watch the life flee from his eyes.

No one attacked Genesis Rhapsodos and lived to tell the tale…

Suddenly, a gust of bitter cold slammed into the Commander and sent him staggering backwards. What the fuck? The red clad warrior gritted his teeth and braced against the powerful winds that threatened to topple him. Frost soon built up on his jacket as ice and snow joined the gusts. It was a Blizzard spell. A potentially mastered one at that.

Before he could summon the strength for another Fire blast, Genesis found himself knocked back into a scorched tree. The bark crumbled under his weight and it was then that he realized that the jungle no longer burned. Snow and wind still consumed the blackened foliage—all his hard work squelched.

That both impressed and pissed him off.

Who dared to assault him? Who had the guts?

It did not take long for Genesis to realize exactly "who" that was.

Half shrouded in shadow stood a figure clad in black. Small and lean but definitively male, with a visored helmet that hid all but the lower half of his face. Those lips were all Genesis could see and to his dismay they were pressed into a hard line. There was no smugness in the expression. No foolhardy arrogance. To say the least, the boy (because he was much too small for him to consider possibly being a man) appeared collected and calculative.

If he was going to play THAT game…

Pushing himself away from the tree, Genesis let out a snarl and a Fire spell.

The black clad stranger danced to the side, gracefully avoiding the hastily cast flame. Then he reached behind his back and freed an enormous blade—some variety of Buster sword. Fingers fluttering over the pommel, lips moving quickly, the stranger halted the Blizzard and electricity sparked to life along the blade.

Genesis, always one to take advantage of an opening, dashed forwards with his First Class speed and aimed the sharp point of his Rapier at the stranger's chest. Just as the blade connected with his foe's chest… the boy seemed to practically disappear!

The Ghost. This had to be him. The way he moved, it was so quick that to the unenhanced eye it would appear as if he were invisible. Rather he simply moved too fast for them to see.

"You!" the Commander growled, dashing again at the Ghost. Again he danced away, the Buster sword alive with Lightning. "Fight me like a man, coward!"

A pause. Both warriors stood still and watched the other. Genesis with his teeth ground together, looking furious and ready for a fight. The Ghost appeared contemplative, collected, and practically aloof as he stared back impassively.

Then, the tiniest of smirks appeared on the Ghost's lips. "As you wish."

Surprised by the fact that the stranger spoke perfect Continental, Genesis hesitated when the Buster sword came down towards his face. In a blink, he fell to the ground and rolled to the side to avoid the strike. Electricity singed the air as it hissed by his shoulder, nearly grazing the expensive red leather of his combat uniform.

The Ghost did not hesitate in attacking again, even as Genesis was rolling back onto his feet. Obviously the kid had no qualms against striking while his opponent was down and unable to defend himself… smart boy. As the red clad SOLDIER at last leapt to his feet, another swing nearly caught him about the knees, forcing Genesis to leap into the air.

He was fast… SOLDIER fast. This could not be some random Wutain rebel, or even a trained ninja. They did not have enhanced reflexes or in-depth training in materia use. Whoever this boy was, he had mako in him. He had to. There was no better explanation for how he was moving so damn fast or able to wield a Buster sword that was obviously out of his weight class.

Genesis scowled and aimed a Fire spell at the Ghost. Then, the black clad warrior did something unexpected, he muttered a word and suddenly the Commander found himself slamming hard into the ground. A Gravity spell. A fucking Gravity spell! The following daze that proceeded after having one's head smash into a rock from ten feet in the air left Genesis momentarily stunned and vulnerable.

A sword point soon hovered over his throat.

"_I am the victor_," The Ghost murmured in flawless Wutainese. Apparently, the boy was bilingual to go along with being enhanced. "_Your life is forfeit_."

"Then kill me already you little fucker!" Genesis snarled as the Lightning charged blade sparked above him.

A pause. It was just enough of a hesitation to allow the Commander to shift the tide. Twisting around, he slammed the edge of Rapier into that of the massive Buster sword. Electricity shot through his arm, numbing it. But he did not care. All he cared about was killing that damn pest who stabbed him in the back.

Genesis jumped to his feet, ignoring the way the world wanted to spin and sway. He would win this fight. No one bested him in battle… except Angeal and Sephiroth, but then again, at least they were SOLDIERs.

The Ghost made to run away, but he caught the stranger's shoulder with the point of his blade. A solid twist and a forceful thrust sent the rapier deep into flesh and imbedded it in bone. Involuntarily, the boy dropped his weapon as the metal threatened to crack open a joint.

Yes. He would win now. Nothing was going to stop Genesis now that his prey was defenseless.

Remembering the Fire materia he stubbornly held onto during the fight, he built up a devastating spell and aimed it at his victim's back. "Now you know what it is like to be attacked from behind," Genesis growled sadistically. Then, the Ghost began to laugh. His concentration broken, the Fire flickered out for an instant.

Before Genesis could make another attempt, an elbow came around and collided with his temple. Genesis staggered once again, his world pixilating into black. No one knocked him around like this except Sephiroth! Blinking in an attempt to clear his head, he realized a moment too late that his quarry had vanished.

000X000

Three days, five hours and forty-eight minutes after Genesis's second incident involving the mysterious Ghost, the Trinity became whole.

The red clad warrior strode purposefully towards the helicopter as it landed and waited with unnatural patience for the blades to slow and the side panel to slide open. After what felt like a millennia, his two closest friends emerged from the transport. Angeal was first, his mass of dark hair unmistakable ducking beneath the frame. Calm blue eyes settled on those that burned bright. With a nod, the stoic swordsman put two feet on solid ground.

After a long hesitation, the glint of mako green and steel silver at last crossed the threshold. Dressed in full combat leathers including the metal pauldrons, Sephiroth was certainly a sight to behold. His lithe, elegant beauty an icy contrast to Genesis's own bold fire.

The silver General tilted his head nonchalantly as he drew to a halt facing his two Commanders.

"Not here," Genesis said as his eyes flicked to the pilot. He did not trust Turks, much less those operating the helicopter. The co-pilot, a redhead named Reno, was a pest but the high-ranking Turk that peered from the captain's seat, Tseng… well, the man was the definition of a nuisance. A stiff nod from Sephiroth sent the Turks' eyes elsewhere and soon, the sounds of propellers became but a faint hum in the distance.

During that time the Trinity watched each other… uncertain.

It had been over a year since they last were together. With Genesis keeping a close eye on the troops in Wutai and the chaos that ensued there, little time was available for pleasure. Then again, this visit was not simply a reunion of friends.

The red clad warrior motioned for Sephiroth and Angeal to follow him, and quietly, they did.

Soon, three warriors sat around a map table in Genesis's dimly lit tent. Day was quickly turning into dusk and the bloody hues of sundown cast the landscape in shades of crimson and gold. A less war-hardened man might say that the jungles looked a blaze with fire. In truth, the red light gleaming off faded emerald was more like a shadowy stain made of blood.

Genesis absently toyed with a loose materia as his friends examined the map that lay before them. The chart was a meticulous piece, very contrasting to the auburn man's usual scattered marks. Finely inked lines marked the borders of territories, roads both civilian and SOLDIER and the path of a particular problem. He placed a red-gloved finger on a dot near Sephiroth.

They looked at him expectantly.

"Here," he began, a frown forming on his lips, "is where the Ghost was first seen."

Angeal quirked a brow, "A village in the middle of nowhere?"

"A village that no longer exists," Genesis corrected, "Understand that this Ghost as he is called, started showing up after events involving SOLDIER and radical groups. In this case, a conflict arose and led to the accidental burning of the civilians' homes."

"Accidental?" There was a note of disbelief in the dark-haired Commander's tone.

"Yes, actually. A young child in the village picked up a Fire materia lost by either a rebel or a SOLDIER. Frightened and with a nearly mastered materia in hand, she caused much destruction."

"How do you know this?"

An ironic smile quirked onto the red clad warrior's lips, "I was there. She was casting the spell before I could intervene. Let us just say that the results were devastating."

The three men again fell into silence.

Genesis slid his finger across a few more dots, the expression on his face one of frustration.

"I never saw the man in person until three nights ago, but the stories about him began as the last of the ashes from the fire cooled. They said he wandered through what remained like a lost spirit, weary of the world yet unable to find peace in the Lifestream. Though he is more like a shadow from what I saw of him, the people of Wutai deemed him the Ghost from that point on."

His fingers came to a pause, a point marked just north of where the Trinity stood.

"He can move fast enough to almost disappear in battle. He is strong enough to wield a Buster sword with ease… He possesses mastered materia and is capable and creative in its use." Genesis murmured, his other hand clenching into a fist, "And to top everything off, he does not fight with honor."

Angeal and Sephiroth both gave their third friend a curious look.

"He is not of Wutain descent nor trained by a native master," Genesis clarified. "For all their dirty tricks, their warriors do not strike a foe while he is down nor do they strike from behind. Except ninjas, but the boy is hardly an assassin."

Sephiroth shook his head, "Your emergency that requires the attention of the General and his second-in-command is a child? Some rebel leader deemed the Ghost of Wutai?" He sounded irritated, bored, and tired. Very tired. Then again, it is not every day that one returns to a nation that has a million reasons to hate you and then some.

"Not a child. I informed you in the report I sent that he was small and possibly young, but his skill set was that of a SOLDIER. He is dangerous, Sephiroth. And for every successful move he makes against ShinRa, more and more of the Wutain factions become restless. He needs to be gotten rid of."

Angeal groaned. "This almost sounds like you have a personal vendetta against the kid."

Genesis chuckled darkly, his eyes gleaming with hate, "I did not wish for some particular information to be in the hands of the Turks…" The two others watched curiously. "There is a reason why I know how dangerous he is and why I called you two to help me. The Trinity together can rid Wutai of this damn Ghost… but, alone, he can match us blow for blow." Sephiroth actually snorted with disbelief. "I'm speaking the truth. He… he nearly killed me. Twice."

At that, the whole Trinity stood.

"He what?" Angeal growled. He was immensely protective of all SOLDIERs, but his two friends were at the top of his list.

"How?" the silver General inquired coolly, no emotion on his features or in his tone.

"The first time he snuck up behind me and put a knife in my back. The second time, I went looking for him and I found him. We fought and he won." There was bitter resentment in the admission. "Do you understand now, why I needed your help?"

An unspoken 'yes' echoed within the tent.

**A/N: **(**Review my pretties. I always respond to those who review. Also, suggestions are welcome as are questions. Just know that the AU timeline is my little secret and will be made clear within this fic. So if you are curious to as why, post-Nibelheim, Sephy is not JENOVA crazy, then well, you'll have to wait and see.**

**02/26/12: Yay! I have a beta. Hopefully these chapters will start to look nice and pretty. =3**

**12/19/12: Saria19 is helping me rework the earlier chapters of this story. )**


	2. The Trinity Complete

**Author's Note:**

**((I tweaked some dialogue, added detail to the fight scenes, and corrected some errors. Hopefully, this will make this chapter a little easier on the eyes))**

**I enjoy comments and reviews. Please, if you have constructive criticism, do share. Even an "I like" or an "I don't like" are better than nothing. I thrive off feedback.**

**LiliMochi: **Why thank you. And I do hope that this story will be enjoyable.

**sky arcbaleno princess: **I will. I hope you continue to like it.

**Gismo1: **Details are wonderful things, but I'm hardly one of those romance authors who believes that every little blade of grass needs to be mentioned and admired. I've come to fine that to the point helps the idea across without slowing everything down. Imagination is a wonderful thing.

And I hope this concept and the actions of the Trinity keep you on your toes this chapter.

Genesis, I should mention, will play a less heavy role in the story as it progresses. But I'm having fun using him as a sadistic pyromaniac…

**Illuian: **Wait no longer, an update is here. =3

**Deviant'Chaos: **Thanks. I hope you shall continue looking forwards to more updates.

**Vampirieangel**: Wait no longer, chapter two is here.

**Kim: **Updates, updates… Of course I'm going to keep updating. –smiles-

**yukirain: **Well, I'm flattered that this was impressive enough to capture your attention so strongly. And the little mysterious will resolve quickly enough, but part of the suspense is not knowing the who, what, when, where or why. I do hope you enjoy this story and it to continue you in.

**Emriel**: Haha, no, the Trinity is not in control of ShinRa. But that'd be rather amusing. Anywho, I hope you find this story interesting.

**Fireotaku18**: I'm glad. And wait no longer. The chapter is here.

**Rating (chapter): **M ( violence )

**Word Count: **4,680

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy 7, blah, blah, blah. All characters and such belong to their creators. To quote another author, "These are not my characters, I'm just abusing them."

**Summary:** They call him the Ghost of Wutai. In battle, he emerges out of the shadows and strikes down his foes without mercy. His cause, no one is for certain, just that he has a score to settle with ShinRa and its infamous Trinity. When he makes his boldest attack yet, the events that follow could lead to his ruin. AU, post Nibelheim, dark, m/m slash. Rated M for a reason.

**Ghost of Wutai**

**By Catsitta**

**((Edited: September 25, 2011))**

**Part Two**: The Trinity Complete

"_'Tis by fortune she hath donned these three her heros_…" Genesis murmured under his breath as he waited for his companions to join him. He knew quoting his beloved book 'Loveless' around Sephiroth would end up with the silver-haired man threatening to cut his tongue from his mouth. After the chaos that ensued a mere couple of years ago, the General did not want to hear anything to do with prophecies, goddesses or heroes.

It was understandable really. The Nibelheim incident, as many called it, held a note that rang with discord within the Trinity. Sephiroth suffered the most. It was amazing how well he recovered after it all… Not that it for lack of effort on Genesis and Angeal's part. But ever since Nibelheim, the event that paralleled one within 'Loveless", the youngest of the Trinity could not stand hearing a single whisper that vaguely sounded as if it were from the famous text.

Habits were hard to break for Genesis. After so many years of learning every word within the covers of that wonderful book and becoming adept in art of quoting from it, he had to refrain from doing so. Such a disappointment.

But his concerns about said book quickly faded as two figures swiftly came into view.

Angeal wore a traditional First Class uniform, the dark-blue jacket accenting his eyes. The only mark of rank was the patch on his left shoulder, opposite of the ShinRa logo. Sephiroth, however, was impressive as ever. Never one to associate himself with the lower ranking in any way, he wore his trademark combat armor, unmarked by any symbol.

The Trinity did not speak as they trekked into the jungle. Each knew that the others were prepared and that there was no time to waste. Now was better than later in which to deal with the Ghost. Delay in his extermination could potentially lead to another war: one between the Wutain rebels and SOLDIER.

For all they were creatures of death and destruction, the three men that formed the Trinity did not look forwards to a mass slaughter. Enough innocent blood stained their hands with each passing day without a war adding to it. This nonsense with the Ghost had to end quickly and as quietly as possible.

Unfortunately, fate seemed to be favoring the mysterious stranger.

A dart hissed through the air, straight towards Sephiroth, whom, in a display of unparalleled speed and swordsmanship, unsheathed Masamune and deflected the projectile. Now wielding the oversized katana (in a now slightly less dense jungle due to the keen edge slicing effortlessly through the foliage), Sephiroth faced in the direction of his assailant. No, assailants.

Genesis growled and drew his rapier, as Angeal swung his Buster sword into a ready stance.

There was more than one attacker. He could hear the separate, desperate beatings of their hearts as they took aim…and fired. Angeal leapt before the darts, twirling the massive blade in his hands as a child would a baton. The dark-haired man lunged forwards, slicing through the underbrush. Sephiroth stood unmoving, his gaze steady. The General did not fight until he deemed it necessary. Such patience ingrained into him from youth.

An explosion of Wutainese explicatives followed the sounds of steel meeting flesh and bone. After a quick scuffle, two frightened rebels vaulted out of the shadows, desperately trying to escape the fate of their comrades. Unfortunately, for them, they leapt straight in the middle of an even bigger problem. Eyes wide, they began to frantically make holy gestures across their chests. Apparently coming face-to-face with the Demon of Wutai and the Red Sorcerer was even more unpleasant than the prospect of the third member of the Trinity cleaving them in half.

Angeal emerged back into view, swinging the oversized blade to clear his path— crimson gleamed along the edge.

The Trinity now surrounded the duo, each prepared to deal the final blow.

"_Demon_," growled the smaller of the two rebels. Blood dribbled down his face from a weeping head wound. The other man, similar in features (dark-brown hair, olive skin and almond eyes), trembled fearfully, his face shadowed by the cracked visor of his helmet. Both wore dark-green fatigues and muddy boots. They were truly pathetic, at least, In Genesis's eyes.

The red clad warrior stepped forwards and held the rapier against the throat of the rebel that dared to speak out. A wicked smile curled on the auburn man's lips. "May I have the pleasure of killing these vermin?"

Angeal snorted and wiped the Buster blade against the visor-wearing rebel's jacket, causing the man to leap around and scream. Said screaming ceased when the warrior lifted the enormous blade to rest across his collarbone.

"Not yet, Genesis." It was Sephiroth that spoke; mako green eyes shifting from either man with his usual, icy indifference. "They may have valuable information."

A squeak escape the man wearing the helmet. Apparently, he knew something. Genesis wanted to laugh at how easily these fools betrayed their secrets without uttering a single word. Angeal tilted the blade so that the edge pressed firmly along the column of the man's throat. All eyes fell on him. Even that of his remaining ally.

"_Say nothing_," ordered the smaller man in a strange dialect of wutainese. "_They kill us if we talk. They kill us if we are silent. We die today. Die with honor. Show no fear_."

Sephiroth lazily sheathed Masamune and approached the two rebels in slow, purposeful strides. Then, he circled them, in the same languorous manner—his steps long, befitting a man of his build and rank. As he came to a pause beside Genesis, the auburn man gave him an expectant look. They were waiting for an order.

"Commander," he murmured, his deep baritone carrying despite the softness at which he spoke,"Do you recognize anything about these men?"

"Yes sir," the red warrior replied, slipping into the formalities easily, knowing that it was all part of the act. Sephiroth enjoyed mind games and part of this particular one was to establish the General's authority over the men that held the blades against the captives' throats. "Their uniform is unfamiliar, but their accent is unmistakable. It originates from the lower East portion of Wutai…specifically, the city of Jur-Song."

"Hmm, any association with our target?"

"None that I am aware of, sir."

"Then I am curious to as what they may have to tell us." Sephiroth circled around to stand before the visor-wearing rebel. With one hand, the silver-haired man wrapped his fingers around the bottom lip of the glass and slowly lifted the helmet up. The man flinched. Soon, the General stood holding the damaged helm, pretending to examine it with devout interest. He slid a gloved thumb over the crack, tracing the pattern it made absently.

Knowing full well that both rebels spoke English (their reactions earlier making that obvious), the silver General addressed the now bare-headed man. Whom, to his surprise, looked like a tall, younger version of his companion. "Your name."

"Aion," he whispered, eyes wide with terror.

The smaller man growled something unintelligible and attempted to kick the younger man's calf.

"Aion," Sephiroth repeated as he tapped the crack in the glass.

A vigorous nod was his reply.

"Tell me, Aion… do you value your life?"

He paled and nodded slowly.

"What about that of your…comrade?"

Again, a nod, though there was uncertainly in his brown eyes.

"Do you know who I am?"

A single nod.

"Do you know why I am here?"

A pause.

"I will repeat, do you know why I am here?"

He shook his head.

"Then I will tell you. I am not here to deal with your rebellion. I am not here to incite another war. I am not here to kill. What I am here to do is find someone… Someone who you might have information on that may save your life and that of your companion. Do you know who that someone is?"

Aion sucked in a nervous breath before saying,"The Ghost."

"Do you know why?"

"He attacked your brother-in-arms. The Red Sorcerer… A feat from which he lived. Though some say that that the dead cannot die again."

Sephiroth's eyes traveled from the visor to the man's face. Mako eyes free of any visible hint into his thoughts or feelings.

"Tell me what you know of him."

"_Say nothing more, you cursed bastard_. _Already you shame yourself. Hold what remains of your honor." _The still nameless rebel snarled as he made to strike his companion. But in a flick of light and steel, the man crumpled to the ground, throat gushing blood, eyes bulging. He thrashed madly in the dirt, his whole body convulsing from the sudden shock.

"Oops. It slipped." Genesis offered, his golden hued eyes watching intently as the man continued to struggle against his coming death. "Tut-tut. He should not have moved."

Aion let out a pitiful whine. He knew he was alone and had no chance of escape.

"Hm, clumsy of you, Commander…" Sephiroth murmured nonchalantly before glancing at Angeal,"Hopefully, my other Commander does not have the same problem. I would hate to have Aion beheaded due to an uncertain grip."

Angeal flexed the muscles in his arm,"I'm not certain, General. With a blade so heavy, it would be easy to lose my hold. Perhaps, if Aion speaks quickly, we shall not have to worry about that possibility."

A sudden, panicked gasp escaped the rebel's mouth and he appeared very close to crying. For a man with a cause, he certainly was easy to unsettle. Perhaps he was new? The "cause" then, possibly, would not be as valuable as his own life. "I'll tell you what I know…I'll tell you what I know… Just don't kill me! I beg you, Trinity. Mercy."

Genesis wiped his rapier on the dying man's shoulder,"What is mercy?"

"Mercy, Commander, is a concept of which we do not often indulge." Sephiroth replied coolly,"Though we have practiced such in the name of peace… And this is a matter of keeping the peace…"

"I tell you…mercy." Aion whimpered.

"Speak then, tell us what you know." The General ordered.

"H-he is not of land or blood," he whispered,"An outsider. He speaks our language purely, though. It makes it difficult to know where he is from." Aion paused,"The Ghost fights for Wutai, but for reasons all his own. He protects the people, but his cause is selfish. Revenge. He fights for himself only."

Genesis snorted,"Exactly how do you know this?"

"The leader of my cause once spoke to the Ghost. He said that when he asked for his assistance in taking down ShinRa, the Ghost refused. Said that he had no interest in factions. That his victory would be his alone."

"Hm…What does the Ghost look like?" Sephiroth asked.

Aion shook his head,"I do not know beyond that he is clothed in black. It is one of the reasons why people call him the Ghost. It is difficult to be certain that is he is there. He melts into the shadows and appears when least expected…Some claim he is an angel come to save us. Others assume he is another demon set upon us to test our strength. Most believe he is the spirit of a fallen warrior unable to find peace until he sates his need for enemy blood."

"What do you believe?"

"That he is human." The rebel replied sadly,"A tortured soul trapped in life, but human nonetheless."

"Do you know where to find him?"

"No."

"Do you know how to find him?"

A pause.

"Need I repeat myself?"

"No."

"Then answer my question."

"No. But I know what draws him."

The Trinity fell silent.

000X000

Genesis adjusted the bracer on his left arm. Three materia waited in the slots, ready to be used. He was ready.

Plastering a satanic grin on his face, the red warrior dashed towards the village that lay quietly ahead. Quaint, clustered buildings gave the habitation an aura of comfort and safety. Perhaps that is why one of the infamous factions that frequently attacked SOLDIERs used it as a base.

He murmured a spell softly and soon he held a small ball of Fire. With one last, lingering gaze, the red warrior took in the scene before he plunged it into chaos. Finding his special, inner focus, Genesis sent the Fire spell bursting from his palm. A column of white-hot flame quickly obliterated all that crossed paths with.

Soon, the whole village was engulfed in flame.

A wicked giddiness hummed inside him. How he loved fire. He loved the way it started from something as small as a spark, a breath of air able to coax it to life. It amazed him how the flames curled and flickered, dancing to a surreal pulse all its own. Like a heartbeat. So warm, vibrant, powerful…as easily created as it was to snuff out. But to tame or conquer…that was impossible. Not even the most powerful of magic users could fully control a burning flame. They could direct it, but never hold it tightly in their grasp.

That was why, as the air filled with black smoke and the deadly heat of Fire, Genesis could only smirk. He felt so powerful and weak at the same time. At his fingertips was the most dangerous element to play with (at least in his eyes), and if something were to go wrong, there was nothing he could, or would, do to stop it.

He watched as the villagers flee, he thought of ants. So insignificant and easy to squish, but so vast in number that they were impossible to quite destroy. Genesis swept his hand in a smooth arch, catching the first of the survivors with a band of Fire that began to consume their skin in a matter of second.

The natives who did manage to escape, ran for their lives into the jungle, all fearing the wrath of the Red Sorcerer.

There was one curious incident, however, that drew Genesis's attention. A young woman in a singed dress shoved a uniformed man with a rifle back towards the fire. She shouted wutainese curses at him as well as proof that Aion had not been lying.

_"Your fault. You bring this destruction to on us all with your rebellion. If not for your men. If not for you. Our village would be safe, not burning into ash!"_

Then, both disappeared as a thick cloud of black smoke obscured his view.

The red clad warrior, however, chuckled as he pondered how Aion would have reacted had he known what his confession had wrought. Fortunately, for him, Sephiroth granted the man mercy and gave him a swift, painless death, quite unlike his companion who still lay clinging desperately to life as the young man died.

Ah well. At least now they knew a quirk the Ghost possessed. He seemed to come to the rescue when a fire was involved. The bigger the fire and the more lives at stake, the better the chance he showed up to play hero.

"Where are you?" Genesis murmured under his breath as he scanned the scene. Then, a flash at the corner of his eye made him break his focus and step back, the Fire spell cut off. Running towards him was a Wutain man wielding an axe. His face was black from the smoke, his eyes red and beneath the tattered of what remained of his shirt, one could see violent burns, raw and freely bleeding.

Stepping aside neatly, the Commander avoided the attack and in a single swift movement, he cut the man's throat with his rapier. The body and the axe both fell to the ground in a THUMP.

It was sad how the dying man actually thought he could hit a SOLDIER with a device as crude as that.

As he turned his attention back onto the village, he realized immediately that all his hard work was nearly snuffed out. Blackened buildings stood where a furious fire only moments earlier raged. A snarl escaped Genesis's lips. It had to be HIM. That damn, backstabbing Ghost.

Swinging his rapier into a ready stance, the SOLIDER charged the scene with renewed vigor and let out a dangerous battle cry.

It took every ounce of bare instinct to catch the blade that seemed split through the shadows.

Now surrounded by ash and hollowed out houses, Genesis prepared himself to fight for all he was worth. No holding back.

"Hello, Ghost," the red clad warrior snarled, clenching his fist and preparing to launch another spell.

The Ghost clenched his teeth, the only visible hint to his anger. The tinted visor proved effective in hiding what was no doubt pain and grief pooling in his eyes.

"_Why?" _The black clad boy hissed,"_They are innocents."_

So he did have a moral code, just one that allowed for cheap shots.

"Because," Genesis purred, "we have unfinished business and this was the only way to find you."

Suddenly, the red clad warrior felt electricity surge from the Buster sword, through his rapier and into his arm. Jerking backwards, he let out an indignant gasp. The boy really was talented in magic use; Genesis did not even see his lips move to command the Lightning spell.

The Ghost's lips became a tight line and soon he and the eldest of the Trinity were locked in a deadly dance.

In a blur of black, the boy spun around, using his immense strength to send Genesis staggering upon impact. As he raised the rapier to deflect the next blow, the Ghost leapt skywards, and thrust down, sending the red clad warrior diving sideways. Catching himself, the boy redirected his attack, surging towards his target in a single, unbroken movement. This time, the point of the Buster blade connected with the Commander's upraised bracer.

Again, electricity assaulted his body, but he was not going to give up easily.

Genesis let out a growl and spat out a spell. The Ghost wobbled as the Gravity weighted down on him. Flashing his rapier in a dazzling swing and thrust, the red clad warrior managed to slice a long mark across the boy's chest. He expected a hiss of pain, instead, the Ghost smirked. Suddenly, he was flying backwards, the force of the boy's Blizzard enough to take anyone off their feet.

He slapped a hand to his injured chest and sucked in a deep breath. "Damn…" he breathed before parrying a dangerous strike aimed for his head. Even slowed down by the Gravity spell, the Ghost was impossibly fast.

And thus the fight continued…

The Ghost recovering from Genesis's spell in a matter of moments. Diving away from devastating Fire. Persevering through Gravity. And forcing the red clad warrior to actually use his Cure. He almost never had a chance to actually use his rapier due to the fact that the Lightning infused blade made parrying a painful encounter. How did the kid keep it up so long and still fight like a demon?

It did not take long for Genesis to realize that he was going to lose…again. A dangerous fury radiated from the boy and it appeared that it made him stronger, faster and bolder than before. It was like fighting the General himself…which he could do, but only for so long. And the General did not constantly barrage him with a Lightning-spelled Masamune.

His critical error, in the end, was leaving himself open for just a second to focus on casting another Fire spell. Realizing his mistake too late, all Genesis could do was take the devastating blow to his shoulder. He could hear the bones crunching and the muscle tearing. Electricity assaulted his body. The weapon he held so confidently clattered to the ground and he stumbled sideways. He was so weak already… his body could not keep up.

"Time to die," the Ghost growled, aiming a solid thrust at Genesis's chest. Only, something intervened. The flat of another Buster sword.

Feeling woozy with blood loss, the auburn First staggered backwards and smirked. Even if he was the loser of this fight, he would still win. The Ghost would die, whether it was his hand or another member of the Trinity. A cruel smile twisted into his lips before collapsed, diving into the darkness of oblivion.

000X000

Sephiroth watched intently as Genesis and the Ghost fought.

He always thought his Commander was impressive, though impulsive, and possessed certain flair. But this dark stranger made the red clad man look foolish and clumsy. Every movement was sharp, fast and elegant. Each strike was precise, his aim true. The sudden bursts of speed rivaled his own. And his spell play was beautiful.

With the cumbersome blade cutting through air as if made of paper, alight with blue-tinged Lightning, it was like watching a thunderstorm. Flashes of light and the crackle of electricity followed every impossibly fast movement, like a lightning strike.

It would be a pleasure fighting him. Few opponents could ever match his skill one-on-one.

Not even Genesis made him work hard for victory…speaking of whom… Sephiroth watched the man stagger and collapse, Angeal taking his place in combat.

Not long now…he would not have to wait much longer.

He drew Masamune, mako colored eyes locked on the two swordsman as their swords clashed. The Ghost outmatched the dark-haired man with sheer agility. Strength wise, Angeal had the upper hand—Sephiroth saw the boy falter whenever hit by the Commander full power. But strength would not win this fight, no would a calm, patient mind. The Ghost was simply too fast and too…unpredictable.

Angeal took a Blizzard to the chest, skidding backwards from the spell's impact.

The Ghost moved forwards, preparing to deal the coup de grace.

That was his cue.

In a flash of black and silver, Sephiroth intervened.

The Ghost's stride wavered, staggering back a step. Apparently, the General's sudden appearance startled him.

"_The Trinity complete_," he heard the boy murmur in Wutainese,"_Fortune smiles upon me_."

Then, he surged forwards and aimed for Sephiroth's heart.

The experienced SOLDIER easily deflected the strike with the seven foot katana and after allowing the Ghost a few more swings, he began to return them. For all the stranger was impressive, he was tiring, and began to make mistakes that he had to quickly recover from.

Sephiroth found the boy's endurance rather impressive all things considered. He even allowed an approving smile to grace his lips as the Ghost did a flip in the air, vaulting himself higher with a well-timed Gravity. It was as if he was flying… like an angel.

He swept Masamune over him and the boy gasped as the point grazed his belly, slicing surprisingly deep into the soft flesh.

The Ghost hit to ground and staggered, falling to his knees before leaping back up, using the pommel of the enormous sword as a lever. Blood poured freely from his many injuries, his black attire in shreds, revealing pale skin stained crimson. But despite the pain, the boy kept fighting, charging Sephiroth with an undying passion and forcing the General to actually go on the defensive.

Their dance continued much like this, with no one truly gaining the upper hand until the boy tried to make another leap and ended up landing awkwardly, stunning him for a moment. Sephiroth took that to his advantage and once again forced the Ghost into the defensive, from which he never could seem break. He was tired and only his desperate will to survive kept him from being sliced to bits by the Demon of Wutai.

Though, the stalemate did not officially break until Angeal returned into the fray looking refreshed. Soon joined by a slightly paler than usual, Genesis.

As a unit, the Trinity was unstoppable. Everyone knew it. But the Ghost put up one hell of a fight.

Twisting. Ducking. Blocking. Running. Jumping.

It was as if he never stopped moving.

He would swing an catch Angeal's strike, before diving to the ground and rolling out of the way of Masamune…he would bat away Genesis's rapier and leap out of the path of his Fire spell.

Sephiroth almost felt sympathetic for the Ghost. It was no use for the boy to continue. He was done. This was over…

Even the violent strikes that sent one of his Commanders reeling backwards did not worry the General. Exhaustion was setting in. He could see it in every hesitation. Every falter in his spells. He even dropped the Lightning that made his blade so dangerous to deflect. Why would the boy just not give in? Fall to his knees and beg for it all to end?

Instead, he prolonged his death and his peace by fighting. Such wild fury. So powerfully passionate. It made the silver warrior muse for a moment how such a creature would be in bed. Certainly much more entertaining than a submissive partner. How delightful would it be to have such a hellcat to tame and shape. Too bad he had to die…

The dance continued for a surprisingly long time. For all he was small and obviously pushed to his limits, the Ghost never wavered in the intensity in which he fought. Even his mistakes were difficult to manipulate into an advantage…

That is, until the Ghost came too close to Sephiroth, perhaps on accident or on purpose. The General, however, took advantage and seized the boy by the throat, slamming him into the ground. _How easy it would be to break his neck…_

"This ends now…" he growled, before slamming down again, this time with enough force to make his head bounce…and for the helmet he wore to fly off.

Then, the very air itself became hard to breathe. Sephiroth half expected to see a scarred or war hardened face beneath the visor. Instead, the one he saw was perhaps the most beautiful he had ever seen in his life. Leaving him breathless.

Big blue eyes, wide and teeming with emotion stared up into those of ice. Skin like porcelain covered a youthful visage: soft chin, full cheeks, small nose… Not a scar in sight. And that hair…blond and in a disarray of wild spikes, darkened and soaked with sweat.

And…he looked familiar… vaguely. But how?

Sephiroth glanced between the others of the Trinity.

By the expressions on their faces, none of them were expecting this. Even Genesis, who swore that he would stop at nothing to kill the Ghost was staring with confusion and awe.

"_My life is forfeit_," the blond rasped,"_Kill me and be done with it."_

_Such a waste…_he found himself thinking, his tactical mind suddenly working in overdrive.

"I have a better plan." Sephiroth replied darkly.

Yes. A better plan. A much better plan. There was no need to kill the boy. He was detained, helpless, harmless. That, and Sephiroth wanted answers. Who was he? How did he become so strong? Why did he want revenge against the Trinity? His brain whirled with the need for answers and the strange, lack of desire for blood. He wanted his curiosity sated. And what Sephiroth wanted, he got. No questions asked.

"What!" Genesis snapped,"Kill him. Now."

"Reason, my friend. Think with reason." The General said smoothly, "At our fingertips is someone who ranks our equal. Someone who alive is much more influential than dead. The people of Wutai look to him as a symbol of rebellion. Killing him, I fear, might incite war. Alive, however, he is a bargaining chip…and a source of information."

The Ghost stared up at the silver General with disbelief,"_You might as well kill me, you bastard. I'm not sharing any 'secrets' and I refuse to be used as some kind of pawn in ShinRa's plot."_

"Don't worry, you will change your mind soon enough."

"_What are planning on doing, torturing me? Bah! I've lived through worse than anything you possibly imagine."_

Laughter. Sephiroth actually laughed. It was dark and foreboding, but still a strange sound to hear from the icy General.

"We will see about that…"


	3. For Every Action

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks soooo much too all who fave, watch and review this story and my other. You don't know how much your support makes me feel. **

(( One random question: I've noticed that a lot of people who fave and review my stories are people who either fave or write Harry Potter fanfiction… Just a pattern I've seen. I was wondering, perhaps, if there was some bizarre correlation between Harry Potter fans and Final Fantasy fans…I dunno.))

If you have not noticed already, I edited chapter two to help with the flow and add a little more detail to the fighting. Most of the changes are towards the end. Anyways, this chapter is three days in the making. Would have been out Saturday except I had school things and such. Also, I will have an update for Fourth Time's the Charm very soon. Again, school is resulting in delays. But, onto the more important stuff…

**I enjoy comments and reviews. Please, if you have constructive criticism, do share. Even an "I like" or an "I don't like" are better than nothing. I thrive off feedback.**

**Ykirain**: I do hope you will check the revised version of chapter two and find it to your liking. =3 And I'm very flattered that you follow both my stories.

**Illulian**: Hehe, spoil yah guys do I? As for Cloud, well…hehe.

**UltimateNinjaOfDoom**: I try and update as often as possible.

**Endlessvamp**: Tut-tut, what did I say about asking questions? –winks— I'll give you a freebie: Zack IS alive. And no, Cloud does not have First Tsurugi, simply a generic (if not high quality) Buster class sword.

**Freezing Cold**: Why thank you. The suspense is building, eh?

**Fireotaku18**: Hehe, two very good questions, which will be answered in due time my good reader.

**Emriel**: Heh, Cloudy is fun to write being captured…(is it wrong to say I giggled during most of it?)

**Forsaken Moon: **Why thank you. And Fourth Time will be a bit random at times, but I'm trying to have fun with it. This one, however, will be more for exercising pacing and bettering my understanding of the mind. Hehe. Psychology was such a fun class. It helped in my ability to torture my charries…

**Deviant'Chaos**: -points at reply to endlessvamp- Anywho, I'm glad you are enjoying this story so much. I'm having fun writing it.

**Kisskisskill**: Well, I'm glad! I love it when people stalk both my stories.

**Sirys**: All your questions will be answered soon, my pretty.

**Black Ink Stains:** Actually, I did realize that there was a certain significance to the word "trinity". I'll give you a little bit of reasoning for my using it. In a way, Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth are almost divine in the way they are portrayed. They are like angels. Angels of death and war, but still beautiful creatures with immense power and grace that are capable of doing good as well as evil. In their hands rests the lives of so many. If they were to turn against the world, there is a pretty good chance that united they could and would destroy it.

As for the word Said. It was ingrained into me since I was twelve to avoid using it if at all possible. Along with the continuous use of pronouns such as "he, she and it" (though I budge this rule quite a bit). It bothers me a lot to use said in more than an infrequent occasion. Just a quirk of my style now, I guess.

**Toki Mirage: **I'm flattered that you enjoy my story so much. I quite enjoy reading your story "The Little Guy" and am rather at awe by the reviews. (I myself would be reviewing it if I had more than a few stolen moments on an actually computer with internet –huggles smartphone-).

**Shiya64**: Nah, it's not a tragedy fic. For all my love of abusing fictional characters, I'm a sucker for a happy ending. So don't worry.

**Shongom**: Why thank you. I hope this chapter keeps you on your toes.

**RuinofDarkness**: Well, don't wait for long. With every chapter I reveal more hints into this strange world.

**Rating (chapter): **T+ (mild violence, sexual references)

**Word Count: **4,203

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy 7, blah, blah, blah. All characters and such belong to their creators. To quote another author, "These are not my characters, I'm just abusing them."

**Summary:** They call him the Ghost of Wutai. In battle, he emerges out of the shadows and strikes down his foes without mercy. His cause, no one is for certain, just that he has a score to settle with ShinRa and its infamous Trinity. When he makes his boldest attack yet, the events that follow could lead to his ruin. AU, post Nibelheim, dark, m/m slash. Rated M for a reason.

**Ghost of Wutai**

**By Catsitta**

**Part Three**: For Every Action…

"Your name," Genesis growled—leering at the disheveled blond cuffed to the wall. Blue eyes narrowed and the Ghost lifted his chin with defiance. Again. He had spoken little since his capture and the only thing he revealed was knowledge of creative ways to use and string together various Wutainese slurs. Most of which, oddly enough, were directed at Sephiroth rather than Genesis. In fact, whenever the silver General was in the room, the Ghost shifted from a brooding, practically silent prisoner, to a demon—cussing and thrashing, straining against his bonds in a wildly desperate struggle.

At first, the Commander though the boy was afraid of his captor. Quickly, however, he learned otherwise. It was not fear glittering in those blue depths when Sephiroth drew near. It was hate, anger and desperation.

No progress was ever made whenever the General was in the room. Not that much was made when he was not.

"Need I repeat myself?" snarled the auburn man, leaning dangerously over the diminutive blond. A bored sigh escaped the Ghost's lips and he, once again, said nothing. In fact, he even had the gall to look away from Genesis and rest his gaze on the metal encircling his wrists. Flexing his arms and wiggling his fingers, the boy pretended that the red clad SOLDIER was not looming above, looking pissed.

"You cannot break those," Genesis spat,"they were tested for their effectiveness on the General himself!"

An amused smirk flashed on the blond's lips. Apparently, he found the imagery entertaining.

"So stop fighting and tell me your name!"

Blue eyes met those of gold. There was a familiar gleam lurking deep within. Insanity. Not the wide-eyed, impulsive kind either. But the cold, calculating and insulating of twisted brilliance. Much like Sephiroth during the Nibelheim incident. Murderous, dangerous flickering of thoughts—impossible to understand but impossible not to admire for the sheer ingenuity.

"Or what…?" the Ghost challenged. His voice barely a whisper. It amazed the Commander how insolent the blond was. Then again, the boy had the gumption and the skills to backup the arrogance he held so close to heart. He did not shy away from a fight and he always fought for everything he was worth. Admirable, but foolish all the same.

"Do not test my patience, boy." Genesis was used to people fearing him and his infamous temper. Except, the Ghost seemed to thrive in breaking every norm the red clad warrior ever came to accept as reality. Which he proved blatantly by letting out a bark of laughter. Teetering on the edge of just going ahead and killing the blond for the sake of propriety—Genesis was wholly disappointed when Angeal entered the shadowy room to relieve him of duty.

"Well?" the dark-haired First inquired as the auburn SOLDIER stiffly turned away from the prisoner to face him.

"Nothing." Genesis left the room—fury burning deep inside, ready to overflow. He could feel the Ghost watching him leave, as well as the triumph in those offending blue eyes. How he wanted to snap the blond's neck! The brat needed to die. Only trouble would come of keeping him alive and able to fight. What had Sephiroth been thinking, keeping the Ghost as a prisoner?

_Obviously, he wasn't._

Purposefully, Genesis walked towards the General's quarters, the door sliding closed behind him. They were staying at the main Wutai base, planning their next course of action. It was difficult to keep the identity of the prisoner a secret—while there was no luck in obtaining his name, no one needed to know that the Ghost had been captured. That is why, after much cajoling on the Trinity's part, the high-security area of the facility was cleared out for their use.

Pounding in the passkey and swiping his card, the red clad warrior opened the last door between him and the silver-haired man, who… sat reading.

"SEPH!" Genesis whined,"What are you doing?"

Sephiroth blinked and turned the page, "I do believe the answer to your question is obvious."

"The prisoner…we're supposed to figure out what the hell we are going to do with the bastard!"

The silver General did not reply.

Reminded of his unresolved anger, Genesis let out a howl of frustration and kicked the nearest thing to him…, which happened to be a steel-mesh waste bin. It went flying, scattering the contents across the otherwise spotless tile floor.

"I do suspect there must be a good reason why my Commander is throwing a tantrum in my private living space." Why did he have to sound so damn aloof?

Genesis scowled and looked around for something else he could unleash his anger on…other than Sephiroth. Having a fight with the man, here, would not boost the abysmal morale around the base by any means. To his aggravation, nothing else sat nearby that would be appropriate for either throwing or kicking.

The whole room was small but strangely spacious due to the General's minimalist nature.

A single person cot lay in the far corner, neatly folded sheets the same color black as everything else Sephiroth owned. Beside that was a nightstand with a lamp (a good lap for throwing, actually, but rather far away). On the wall to the right of said cot was a bookshelf (with plenty of heavy, throw able books). And closest to Genesis, beside the door, was a desk, wooden and far too heavy to kick or throw, with a computer and a lopsided rolling chair.

Settling on brewing in his own fume, Genesis slumped into the rolling chair only to find it buckling beneath his weight. Only SOLDIER reflexes kept him from crashing to the ground like an idiot. Now swear profusely, the red clad warrior glared at his friend, whom, licked a gloved thumb and turned a page.

"What the fuck!" he finally shouted, stamping his foot like a child. "Seph!"

A silver brow arched,"Hmm? Oh, the chair. It's broken."

"I know that you silver-haired bastard, now tell me why the prisoner is alive! Why we are we keeping him? What's you damn fascination with the brat?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, the silver General closed his book and let his eyes drift to the face of his furious Commander,"Information."

"Fuck that, Seph. You're hiding something."

"Always one to act first and ask questions later, aren't we Genesis?"

"Oh stop the ice princess act, you dumb fuck and stop hiding secrets! You, me and 'Geal, we're the Trinity. Close as brothers. We don't keep secrets from each other. We share everything."

Sephiroth sighed and rose from his seat,"Genesis, you must calm down and think reasonably. I have my reasons for keep my intentions…quiet. There are questions that need asking and mysteries that need solving…"

"Tell me now, Seph!" The Commander did not care that his rage was making him sound like a spoiled child denied his favorite treat. He wanted answers and it was going to be a cold day in hell when he did not get what he wanted.

A pause. Silence might have fallen if Genesis's breathing was not as loud and furious as it was. He looked ready to snap and break something if Sephiroth did not give up his little "secret".

"Another week, Genesis. I will tell you in a week. We will be in Midgar by then."

"How do you propose getting blue-eyes on the helicopter?"

"Who said anything about a helicopter?" The General replied with a smirk.

000X000

Sephiroth flipped through a few pages of paperwork that lay on his desk waiting for his signature. It was nearing midnight and soon it would be his shift to observe and interrogate the Ghost. Such was almost a pointless endeavor. The boy acted like a demon ready to be unleashed whenever he was in the room. Apparently, the blond did not appreciate the fact that it was Sephiroth who not only defeated him in battle, but also knocked him unconscious and chained him to the wall.

A special, mako reinforced wall.

With a sigh, he stood up and abandoned the forms. He needed a break from the mind numbing droll that was fifty pages of legal garble explain what could be said in a mere three lines.

_Patience._ The silver-haired man told himself firmly. All he had to do was wait until they got the boy back to ShinRa. Then…ah, then he could put his plan into action. Here he lacked the resources he needed to perform a "proper" interrogation. From what he already observed of the blond, nothing short of breaking the boy completely would result in the gain of the information he desired. And that would be a process he could enjoy.

It was not that Sephiroth was a cruel and murderous man…not outside of battle, of course. But he did he did have a penchant for puzzles and games. After years of studying psychology, both from texts and from observation, he found himself greatly intrigued by the limits the human mind could take before it was but a crumbled mess. Call it sadistic…but he called it entertainment.

As he neared the cell in which the prisoner was kept, he heard a loud shout of panic. It was Angeal.

Sephiroth opened the door to reveal a most bizarre sight.

The Ghost was free of his bindings and had one arm looped around Angeal's throat, cutting off oxygen, and his free hand was busy forcing a cuff onto the larger man's wrist. Dark-blue eyes fell upon the General with a gleam of desperation in their depths. Sephiroth could not remember the last he had seen such terror in his Commander's eyes. It was as if the man was truly afraid he could die right then and there.

Acting quickly, the silver warrior rushed forwards and slammed the hilt of a half drawn Masamune into the blond's skull. His head snapped forwards, blood staining the matted locks, and then blue eyes came to rest upon those green. Except, those eyes were glowing with a light more intense than any mako shine that Sephiroth had ever seen before.

A soft click made the General's eyes narrow. Then, in a flash, the blond was on his feet, Angeal's Buster sword in hand. The Commander took in a gasp of air when the pressure against his throat withdrew, but as he made to rescue his sword from the Ghost, he realized that the boy had succeeded in chaining him to the wall. He flexed his arm. There was no way he was going to break that bond…

The Ghost grinned smugly. Apparently, he was feeling proud about escaping the cuffs and overpowering the Commander. But arrogance would not win the fight…running, could, however. Noticing that it was impossible for either himself or the Ghost to use their weapons properly, Sephiroth was hardly surprised when the boy dove to the side and rushed the still open door.

How had he forgotten to close the damn thing?

Ah well, the chase was always entertaining.

Leaving Angeal in his current state would not do, however… Sephiroth fished a key free from his leather duster and tossed it to the Commander before rushing after his prey. The Ghost would not escape.

In fact, to his disappointment, the first barrier was a card-scanning doorway that brought the blond to a screeching halt. Blue eyes flicked side to side, and Sephiroth let Masamune dip towards the ground. There was so little chase…he had only run a few meters…where was the fun in that?

The Ghost looked back at the General and with a wild gleam in his gaze; he turned back towards the obstacle and thrust the Buster blade through the metal. With SOLDIER strength, the boy quickly disposed of said door, but not before Sephrioth closed the distance between them and clamped a gloved hand around the back of the boy's neck.

"Impressive, but stupid, boy." The General murmured into his ear. "So very, very stupid."

_"I'm not a fucking child_," the Ghost suddenly snapped, spinning around and slamming the hilt into Sephiroth's temple. "_So stop calling me 'boy'_!" Momentarily dazed, he considered the boy's reaction. Apparently, his words hit a sore spot. Curious, the General smirked.

"Ah, but you're so _small_ and fragile," he purred,"like a doll."

Forgetting his attempt at escape, the Ghost let out a snarl and swung the blade at the silver-haired man. He missed. The General chuckled, "So pathetic."

"_Shut your mouth you ShinRa dog_!"

"Still you talk in Wutainese? Do you not realize that I am aware that you can speak English?"

The boy was losing his temper. Desperation to escape and bottled up anger could make even the coolest of heads at loss for control.

"Give up, boy. You cannot win."

"_Kill me then, bastard."_

"As much as I enjoy our banter and the thought of ridding you from this world… I'm afraid your reluctance to be cooperative is forcing my hand in this matter. You are to be kept alive and in custody."

"_Custody? Is that what you call locking me in a dungeon, chained to the wall, while being told that there was no trial and jury for me…that my life is in your hands? Kill me already. I refuse to be a prisoner of ShinRa."_

They stood there, unmoving, blades in hand. Apparently, the blond was too distracted to notice the fact that they were no longer fighting. Sephiroth stepped closer and the Ghost only glared, opening his mouth to continue spewing insults. Suddenly, the boy's eyes widened and he slumped to the ground, Genesis stood behind him holding a Sleep materia.

"You owe me, Seph," he grumbled.

"Blame it on Angeal. He was the one that was handcuffed to the wall by the boy."

"I know. He called and told me that I needed to wake up and help…you have any idea what fucking hour of the night it is?"

"Hm…midnight?"

"I need my beauty sleep, Seph. So please, don't let the little fucker escape again. I might just forget my promise not to kill the kid and "accidentally" use Fire on him rather than Sleep. Got it?" Groggily, the auburn man tottered away, muttering curses. That was when Sephiroth realized that the Commander wore only his boxers and his red leather coat.

000X000

Blue-eyes fluttered open and the Ghost groaned.

"I see you are awake, finally, "Sephiroth murmured and the blond reacted violently, twisting and straining against his restraints. The green-eyed warrior flicked gaze over his prisoner. "Do not bother attempting to escape. You will not slip these bonds that easily." A muffled squawk of indignation reminded the silver General about the gag. It was entertaining, to say the least, to watch the boy try to squirm and cuss without being able to physically do either.

Special leather straps crossed over the Ghosts chest and legs, binding him effectively to the framework of the narrow cot. Strips of metal infused with mako encircled his wrists and ankles, trapping them with a network of deceptively thin chains that quite literally made a web over his body. If he were to move an arm, the chains would catch and twist his leg at unnatural angel. Trying to sit up could result in dislocated joints or broken bones. It was amazing what a little knot tying knowledge mixed with a few mechanical skills and a deep understand of human anatomy could result in.

Sephiroth prided himself in creating this little binding system; though, he had to admit that referencing some ancient Wutain torture devices did help inspire certain aspects of the apparatus… Such as the fact that there was only one way to release the prisoner from it… A single piece connected everything and if freed would unravel the whole thing in mere seconds.

He smirked. Yes. It was nice being a genius with access to all sorts of fun toys in which to make other, more dangerous but still just as fun, toys.

The blond glared at him. Those bright blue eyes brimming with anger and disgust. He no longer fought against the gag, but Sephiroth could tell that he wanted to say something. Nothing nice, that was for sure and it was rather late to get an earful from an angry kid.

"Be thankful I find you valuable," the silver warrior whispered, letting his lips hover dangerously close to the Ghost's ear. "Not many people assault my Commanders and myself and live to tell the tale…" He chuckled darkly,"Much less end up in my bed."

Horror came over the blond's features and renewed his urge to fight and scream. This time, there was actually fear in the expression and the movements. Interesting. Sephiroth watched in amusement as the Ghost managed to move his arm nearly straight up, a feat no normal human could accomplish, but it cost the boy. His brash action resulted in a sickening snap, and those blue eyes widened with shock.

The arm remained there, frozen.

"Foolish boy, look what you did?" Sephiroth murmured. He knelt beside the mangled limb. The lacing of chains and the thick leather straps made it difficult to fully assess the damage, but judging by the way the foot was turned over 90 degrees backwards, there was no doubt a spiral fracture somewhere in the leg. More than likely, based on the way he crossed and connected the links, it was either the femur or tibia. "I think it would be best if you lowered that arm, don't you?"

Slowly, the Ghost did as advised.

"I thought you would be harder to break than this…" Sephiroth said, reaching out to run his fingers along the chains,"The way you cursed and fought and told me to do my worst…this is far from what I expected you to be able to take. Such a disappointment. A little pain and a broken leg and you're a frightened mess."

That earned him another muffled shout. Apparently, he was offending his prisoner. Amusing.

"Though," he added, rising to his feet to look down at the blond's immobile form,"I do find it interesting how you reacted to my earlier statement. Why, I wonder, did it upset you to learn that it was my bed to which you were bound? Would your reaction have been different had I said it belonged to one of my Commanders, or perhaps a lower ranking officer?"

The shift in intensity, to almost hesitant, in the boy's eyes answered his question.

"Ah. Yes. It would have, wouldn't it? You would not have been…frightened, would you? I scare you. I intimidate you. The thought of being helpless in my presence is simply unbearable for you. That is why you fight me so hard. That is why you panicked as you did. I wonder what about me makes you lose your pretty, little head?"

As he spoke, he ghosted his hands over the bindings. He felt every twist, every strain. He even touched the "release", pausing above it, making sure that the blond could see his action. Those bright blue's locked onto the dancing fingers. The sheer intelligence gleaming in those eyes was almost enough to make Sephiroth speechless.

"But enough of that…" he drew his hand away,"you cannot answer anyway. Just know that every action you make has a reaction you must face…let us call it lesson number one, shall we? Like this device that binds you, your every choice will result in either pain or lack thereof. Such is life. Your stubbornness, however, and your brash assault has left me with little choice but to make you deal with the repercussions… In less than a week, Ghost, we will be in Midgar. If by then you have made amends, then there is no holding back the flood."

The silver-haired SOLDIER turned and left the tied up boy to think about his words… and the broken limb. Of which, he noted with a grim sense of satisfaction, would more than likely have to be re-broken to heal properly, especially since an injury of that kind would only take a few days to heal if the boy was really on level with the Trinity.

000X000

Genesis woke the next morning for his shift in a foul mood.

He ate breakfast and showered and dressed for work… while in a bad mood.

As he sulked to his duties, the very hallways seemed to sense his fury and cringe away. The auburn man in a rage was not someone even inanimate objected wanted to be around. He tended to kick thing. To throw things… To hit, punch and burn. To say the least, had he been back in ShinRa, everyone would know to clear the way for the explosive Commander.

Opening the door to the prisoner's room and seeing it empty only made things worse.

Openly swearing, Genesis rushed out and dug his PHS out of his pocket. Jabbing in the keys mercilessly, he called Angeal.

** "**_**Heh, Gen? What's wrong?"**_

"The boy and Seph, they're not in the cell."

A pause.

**"**_**I'll call him."**_

"Don't bother; I'm on my way to his quarter's now. Just show up too in case things turn ugly."

_**"Worried?"**_

"More like pissed, but yeah, let's call it that."

The auburn man snapped the device closed and raced towards the General's room.

000X000

Sephiroth lazily cleaned Masamune and watched the Ghost sleep. The boy fought and struggled for a few hours in a vain attempt to escape the bindings but only succeeded in breaking a few more bones. Oddly enough, after the first incident, none of the other injuries seemed to faze the boy. He displayed a remarkably high pain threshold even compared to a SOLDIER.

He heard the thunder of footsteps before his door opened to reveal and a nearly ballistic Genesis. The red clad warrior snarled something about Sephiroth in very loose, Wutainese slang. Apparently, he picked up the various aspects of the language in the years posted in the nation.

"Good morning to you too, Genesis," the General said coolly, his eyes never leaving the chained prisoner. It was amazing how peaceful the boy looked while sleeping. How young and innocent. Like an angel.

"What in Gaia's name is wrong with you, Seph?" Genesis growled, stamping closer and scowling at the silver-haired man. "First you refuse to kill a dangerous enemy; instead, you take him prisoner. Then you don't grill him for information with every ounce of what your worth… Now you're…" He quirked a brow upon actually getting a good look at the boy,"…I have no fucking idea what you're doing, but why the hell is the little bastard here and not in his cell?"

Calmly, Sephiroth set aside the cloth he was using to wipe the precious blade and sheathed Masamune. "I am watching him, Genesis. The security measures taken earlier were obviously insufficient so I rectified the situation."

Angeal chose that moment to walk in and stare blatantly at the trussed blond.

"Uh, Seph. I know you've always had a bit of a kink for this sort of thing, but I question your choice in partner…"

The Trinity exchanged odd glances.

"He's not my partner…" Sephiroth stated after a pause,"I was simply concerned about the breech in security. My little set up will not be so easy to slip as the cuffs."

"You chained him to your bed, Seph." Angeal pointed out obtusely, apparently fixated on the fact.

"I was not using it," the General replied with a shrug.

"Is he wearing a gag?" The raven-haired SOLDIER was having a slow day for some strange reason. Then again, he knew Sephiroth's quirks and habits and this particular one always left the First a little twitchy.

"Yes."

"I'm going to leave now," the large First said before awkwardly turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Genesis shook his head,"One would think he'd be less shy about this kind of thing after all these years. Then again, he was always one for keeping his private life…private."

"I told you, my interest was that of security."

"And nothing to do with the fact that the kid fits your profile perfectly?"

The two SOLDIERs watched each other.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't act coy, Seph! He's blond, blue-eyed and screaming sex appeal. Add in a quick draw temper, serious sword skills and a head full of smarts…" Genesis told him with a flourish of his wrist,"And you have a wet dream waiting to happen."

Sephiroth sighed,"You recall that I do not experience desire like you and Angeal, don't you Genesis?"

"Yeah, yeah, ice princess, I know. You're Mr. Doesn't-have-normal-human-needs-or-emotions…" The auburn man scoffed, before adding slyly,"But that does not stop you from looking, now does it? I kept pretty good tabs on your lovers over the years Seph. There were a few consistencies. Such as… they were stronger and bolder than they looked. Always one for the sweet and fragile."

"How in hell did we get from you yelling at me to talking about my nearly non-existent sex life?"

Genesis rolled his eyes,"Well I'm not the one with a pretty boy tied to my bed." Then, he tossed his head and swept out the door, his temper lessened and his steps filled with a dash of newly found bounce.

**(( A/N: Review my pretties. Suggestions are loved. But remember, certain questions will only be revealed by reading. ))**


	4. Our Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks soooo much too all who fave, watch and review this story and my other. You don't know how much your support makes me feel. **

This one took longer because of many, many things. One, I am sick… Two, despite being sick, I refused to turn down what could have possibly my only chance to go zip lining…which included a four hour drive Saturday night, a search for a hotel at midnight… then, on Sunday, a tour that took five hours (over a mile of hiking uphill included to participate in said zip lining) and then a four hour drive back home… so that I could go to school on Monday. Today… That and tests and blah, blah, life in general. Y'know.

So, with that said, I have a little fun _**contest**_ for my readers. M'kays?

Every chapter title references to certain "symbols" within said chapter. The symbolism could include events, or people or even things that a character refers to when he speaks. Now, here's the trick, there are at least two symbols in each chapter that are referenced by the title (in at least one chapter so far, there is more than two).

So, here's the contest and the prize:

The first person to guess the two symbols alluded to by the chapter titles in three out of the current four chapters, can request me to write a oneshot (preferably a SephxCloud, but I'm fairly flexible).

The first person (if there is one) who can guess the two symbols alluded to by the chapter titles in all four of the four chapters can request a multi. chapter story or oneshot. I'm serious. If you can honestly pick up both symbols in chapter two, I'm impressed. Though, I will ask for details, because I can't just go in some random direction and not have the person who won it be disappointed by the theme, now can I?

Alright, one more note for this contest. It will be done over the PM system. NOT the review system. Okay? But, I would appreciate if you post a review indicating that you have participated (along with your opinion of the story thus far) because I do have limited internet access and it is rather troublesome to try and check my inbox on my phone. So, if you'd do that, when I have a chance, I will know when to check my 'box and makes replies, 'kay?

Speaking of which…

**Thank you all who reviewed, and since I'm feeling too lazy to respond, I shall not.**

**But, I love the suggestions and positive feedback. Many of you have pointed out things that will help my writing develop. Many thanks. Next chapter, I will be sure to reply to reviews but I'm very tired, still have a massive head ache from being sick and can't focus long enough to paitently continue this obnoxiously long author's note any longer. So without further delay…. **

**I enjoy comments and reviews. Please, if you have constructive criticism, do share. Even an "I like" or an "I don't like" are better than nothing. I thrive off feedback.**

**Rating (chapter): **T (sexual references)

**Word Count: **3,985

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy 7, blah, blah, blah. All characters and such belong to their creators. To quote another author, "These are not my characters, I'm just abusing them."

**Summary:** They call him the Ghost of Wutai. In battle, he emerges out of the shadows and strikes down his foes without mercy. His cause, no one is for certain, just that he has a score to settle with ShinRa and its infamous Trinity. When he makes his boldest attack yet, the events that follow could lead to his ruin. AU, post Nibelheim, dark, m/m slash. Rated M for a reason.

**Ghost of Wutai**

**By Catsitta**

**Part Four**: Our inner demons

Sephiroth loved the way warm water felt against his skin.

Standing in the shower for well over thirty minutes, he let all his anxieties wash down the drain. It was nice for forget for a while, to be lost in a cloud of steam. Every inch of his body felt relaxed. He casually rolled his shoulders and held his face up in the spray. Such bliss.

Water could make even the worst of days feel…calmer.

Reluctantly, however, he turned the dial and the shower came to a fizzled end. Now clean and smelling faintly of soap and strawberry conditioner (a product that Genesis threw his way the day before), the General stepped out in the muggy bathroom, water sloshing onto the floor. No matter what he did, his hair dripped until it was dry. It was a guaranteed fact.

He wiped the mirror with a nearby hand towel and gazed at his reflection.

Another habit he picked up over the years.

Looking back at him were two mako colored eyes, SOLDIER bright as always. These eyes were slightly tilted and framed in dark-silver lashes that glistened in the light. Above these eyes were two, delicately arched brows that matched his waist length hair when it was wet—an off, shimmery shade of gray. These eyes and brows were set upon finely sculpted cheekbones and added a feline elegance to the soft, almost feminine angles of his face. When paired with the sculpted nose and soft lips, these things made the face in the mirror beautiful.

At least, to others.

Staring at himself, all Sephiroth saw was a monster. Even demons could be beautiful. They could take the shape of the most alluring of angels. Yet, that did not change the nature within. He could not change who he was, nor did he have any desire too. It was just… he wished he knew what it might have been like to be normal. To not be a monster in the guise of an angel.

But that would never happen. Nibelheim proved that. He was a creature destined for nothing but war and bloodshed. A tool. A weapon.

Yet, he found his thoughts wandering to the Ghost. Sephiroth wondered if the boy knew the beauty he possessed and appreciated it, or if there was pain inside, a deep, festering agony caused by knowing that he was unnatural. Like him. Did the blond believe himself a monster guised as a fragile child? Did those blue eyes close tight each time he gazed into a mirror? Or did he see an angelic warrior, blessed with a beautiful body, soul and mind?

Sephiroth gripped the edge of the sink. Fury building inside his gut.

Why did he care how the Ghost viewed himself? The boy was a prisoner and a hazard. It would be best to rake him for information then cut his throat and be done. Yet each time he saw that peaceful face, so innocent during his sleep, the silver warrior found reason to hesitate. There was something strange about the blond. A force drew him closer, made him curious to the point of insanity. By Gaia, he wanted to know what made the blond tick!

An odd smile curled on his lips.

He always got what he wanted. This time would be no different.

000X000

"What is your name?" It was the sixty-third time Sephiroth had calmly asked that very question. Of course, for the sixty-third time, the Ghost made a smart ass remark in wutainese…Something involving the General's mother, he believed, it was rather difficult to tell since the boy had slipped into a very, very loose, city slang version of the language. Which, by his guess, was more than likely intentional. So again, he repeated the question, "What is your name?"

This time, the Ghost rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. Apparently, he was either bored or running out of original insults.

"What is your name?"

"_Can we just move on to the next question, already_?" The blond asked irritably.

"No." Sephiroth replied, before again saying, "What is your name?"

A twitch. There was definitely a twitch. The Ghost was losing his patience and it was showing through his aloof guise.

"_Nathan Kaiser," _the Ghost said with a glare, _"My name is Nathan Kaiser."_

"You're lying," Sephiroth stated before yet again asking, "What is YOUR name?"

Another twitch, _"You're an ass."_

Apparently, the boy was running low on insults, so he decided to fuel the flames a little, "I am a highly trained, very disciplined SOLDIER General. Men snap to attention when my very name is breathed in their presence. They pale when they see me in the distance. They run to do as I command without daring to second-guess the order. Call me what you will, boy, because I've heard it all and I do not back down from a challenge. And so far, you have barely become a minor annoyance."

The Ghost snorted and wriggled against his restraints.

"Uncomfortable?" Sephiroth inquired with a sadistic purr. "Good."

Suddenly, the coils that held down the blond shuddered and began to unwind. How was that possible? He knew for a fact that the device was secure! Hell, he knew where each and every little hook and facet linked together, and which little chain led to where.

And all of it began to unravel before his eyes.

Cursing, the silver warrior lunged forwards and slammed his palm down onto the Ghost's chest, causing the boy to gasp and pale. As the last of the chains fell away, leaving only the thick straps of leather, Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and glared down at the captive…whom smirked.

"How?" He demanded.

_"Wouldn't you like to know?"_ Was the Ghost's saucy reply. Those blue eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

Sephiroth tilted his head and examined the boy's wrists and ankles, both of which were still bound to the device. That meant the Ghost used some other method than the Release to free himself, otherwise, the shackles would have fallen away as well. Instead, the heavy-duty cuffs remained clasped tight, making it difficult for the Ghost do much more than sit up due to the tangles of chains that now hung from said cuffs in a disorganized heap on the floor (still fastened to the framework of the bed too). So much hard work ruined. It would take hours to reapply the binding. Which meant…

"It appears you want some exercise," the silver warrior murmured, settling his gaze on the twisted leg and an oddly hanging arm. "But first…" He strolled over to the bottom of the cot and carefully unbuckled the straps that held down his captive's legs, leaving the ones across his chest for good measure.

Strangely enough, the Ghost remained still. Not one to question the boy's quiet obedience, Sephiroth took the bottom of the blond's foot in one hand and place the other on his knee. Then, in a quick motion, he broke the bone yet again, but the only reaction he received was the slight tensing of muscles. Something like this would make most SOLDIERs cry or at least make some noise of discomfort. Apparently, the blond did not want the General to have the satisfaction in knowing that he was inflicting pain.

Very well. He could play that game.

Sephiroth moved to the top of the cot and captured the useless arm in two hands. Again, the Ghost did not move as the silver warrior gave it a twist and realigned the bone.

What was he planning?

"There…now was that so difficult?" he asked coolly, before moving to refasten the straps over the blond's legs… Only, those legs suddenly lashed out, catching Sephiroth in the chin, sending the General stumbling backwards. The blond wriggled again and like a damn snake managed to slither out from under the restraints. Impossible, was the only word to come to mind as he watched. But apparently, the Ghost was an escape artist to go along with being an exceptional swordsman and materia user.

Was there anything the damn kid could not do?

Catching himself, Sephiroth managed to regain enough balance to weather the series of blows the Ghost landed. It was incredible how fast he was. The boy was a black-and-blond blur even while sporting a broken leg and arm. It just was not possible! Even the General knew that fighting with fractured bones was damn hard to do and damn painful. The fact the kid was able to stand straight was a miracle. Having him throwing rapid punches and kicks was mind blowing.

Unfortunately, for the blond, the General recovered from the initial surprise and slammed a fist into his throat. It had the intended effect, jarring the Ghost and causing the boy to freeze, wide-eyed and gasping. He wrapped strong, pianist fingers around the blond's neck and very, very slowly began walking forwards, forcing the Ghost to stumble back.

A shiver ran up the silver warrior's spine as he saw the battle lust fade from those bright eyes and turn into something more familiar. Fear. Yes, that was much more appropriate.

Now sporting a few new bruises of his own, Sephiroth let his eyes linger on the darkening mark on the Ghost's throat. The blow the General landed would have killed a regular human and possibly even a low class SOLDIER. It was certainly enough to knock unconscious the Second's and a great deal of the First's. Even Genesis and Angeal would have at least faltered and staggered from the impact. Yet once again, the boy defied all reason and showed little more than shock from having a crushing blow to his trachea.

This was becoming a conundrum.

"How?" The silver-haired warrior whispered aloud without realizing that he had spoken.

The Ghost managed a watery smirk.

"I said…HOW!" Sephiroth roared, forcing the boy backwards until his knees hit the edge of the cot. Again, fear flickered on the blond's face as he uncertainly flexed his wrists. once more, the silver warrior's attention fell to the restraints that bound the prisoner. How in Gaia's fucking name had the Ghost fought in the state he was in, with both wrists and ankles chained to the bed? Yes, there was give now that the device no longer held everything together, but still…

Blue eyes flashing with defiance caught the General's gaze after he realized how long he simply stood there, one hand wrapped around the boy's throat. He tightened his grasp—forcing down the explosion of emotions that burst to the surface out of the sheer frustration the situation caused to regain his icy calm.

"You are not in position to defy me, boy," he growled, giving the Ghost a slight shake. Then, unexpectedly, a small shudder escape the blond's lips, and those legs that had held so strong earlier, buckled. Paler than ever before from the lack of oxygen, he went limp in the constricting grip of the General. A strange lance of want seized Sephiroth. The utter helplessness of his captive held an bizarrely powerful appeal when he was aware of how fiercely the blond could and would fight. It was…very arousing.

No. No. Not the time to have those kinds of thoughts…

He released the boy and watched as he wobbled for a moment before collapsing, his chest heaving. Strangely enough, Sephiroth found himself angry at the fact that the Ghost still wore the shredded battle armor from the day of his capture. Prisoners never kept their belongings while incarcerated. Letting the Ghost keep his black attire was similar to allowing him to keep something more dangerous, like a sword or gun. It was not an item of power, per se, but it gave the illusion of strength, hope and escape.

So, he rectified the situation.

000X000

Withdrawing a pocketknife from his desk, Sephiroth came to stand beside the cot. By this time, the boy regained control over his breathing but lay very still, eyes clamped shut.

"I'm surprised…you did not jump to attack while my back was turned," he murmured, inspecting the six inch blade with vague interest. There was something enthralling about the way metal gleamed in the light…

_"I saw the knife. You are going to kill me…good. You have realized that I will not break or bend to your will…" _The Ghost replied hoarsely, a fragile, almost…insane smile curled on his lips.

Sephiroth let the tip of the blade rest on the Ghost's collarbone…the blond arched is back in anticipation. He welcomed death. He did not fear it. With gentle precision paired with a SOLDIER quick motion, the razor point cut through the cloth without scratching the pale skin beneath.

The Ghost's eyes flickered open.

With similar delicacy applied to the first slice, the silver warrior continued to cut away the shirt, pausing only twice when the blade caught unexpectedly on actual armor.

_"Is this some kind of twisted joke?"_ The blond yelped as the knife came to rest at the waistband of his trousers. He squirmed as the material began to fray around the keen edge. And he nearly leapt up when Sephiroth made a sizeable tear along one thigh.

"I have been lenient with you," Sephiroth said passively, "Had you acted compliantly then I would not have to drop as low as to treat you like any other traitor taken prisoner. A name was all I asked for. If you had given it, then you would have kept this last mark of pride. You are a truly distinguished adversary, worthy of respect. It is quite a shame that I have to do this."

The blond only stared up with confusion and horror, apparently too wrapped up by the whole situation to really react. Well, that is until the General pressed the tip of the knife along the waistband of his boxers.

"SHIT! FUCK OFF, YOU PERVERT."

Sephiroth arched a silver brow. Had the Ghost just slipped up? That exclamation was certainly not Wutainese. Interesting.

"You are only making the situation more difficult." The silver General stated, continuing to cut, slower now. His eyes took in every inch of pale skin and found it mostly unscarred and smooth. Only one true mark drew his attention. A long, thin mark that ran across his belly. Almost like a wound made by a Buster sword…odd. The presence of scar tissue suggested that the injury had to have occurred before the mako enhancements, but what normal kid survived being gutted like a fish?

He really had to stop thinking anything could possibly be normal about the mysterious Ghost.

"Get off me!" The blond yelled, thrashing, catching Sephiroth with his fist. It was a glancing blow, barely enough for the General to take notice of. Apparently, in his panic, the boy was forgetting his technique. The silver warrior caught the two flailing arms by the cuffed wrists and pinned them above their owner's head. Then, with a swift movement, Sephiroth swung a leg over the edge of the cot and came to straddle the boy's knees.

Trapped, the Ghost became very still, like a trapped animal. Amazing how so much fight could be squelched with the simplest of gestures… It really was curious how the boy reacted. Sephiroth scanned his memories and tried to find a logical explanation for the Ghost's behavior. Then, everything clicked into place.

The way the boy shied away from physical contact. The way he kept emotional distance. The way he fought like hell when he had the chance but froze when he realized that he was cornered. Those wide eyes filled with sudden, inexplicable fear when alone and bound with a being stronger than him in the same room. The way he panicked when he realized his clothes were being cut away, his only barrier against a familiar nightmare…

His greatest fear…

Sephiroth smirked upon solving one of the many puzzles floating around in his head.

Yes. The Ghost had a weakness. A terror rooted too deeply to completely ever go away. One that was only too easy for him to manipulate.

He paused, knife still in hand. The material of the undergarment still intact save for the three inch cut along one hip. With new knowledge at his disposal, he lowered his face so that his breath could be felt against the blond's ear and said very softly and almost maliciously,"How interesting… the notorious Ghost of Wutai is afraid of me."

A choked growl emerged from the blond's clenched teeth, his eyes suddenly clamped shut, his breathing short and raspy.

"…but that is not what is interesting… Tell me Ghost… before you decided to play hero, were you but a frightened child? Yes…you were. I can tell. You were small, and before the mako, you were weak. Defenseless. No one could stop someone bigger than you, stronger than you…from taking advantage, now could they?"

Sephiroth listened to the frantic heartbeat of the prisoner and knew that he had found the truth. It made him giddy with satisfaction to know what could break his little prisoner. Now, that did not mean he would stop seeing what the Ghost could endure. Pain tolerance on the physical level was useful information to know. But this…this was a mental breaker. He knew it…

So with a small chuckle, he traced the shell of the blond's ear with the tip of his tongue, eliciting a sharp gasp of horror. Such a small thing…

"All the clues were there," the General continued, readjusting himself so that he had one hand free to run along the toned muscles of the boy's shoulders, chest and stomach. "Such a silly boy, leaving a trail straight to the answer to my greatest question. What is your weakness…your fear…the one thing that would shatter your resolve and leave you helpless…" He raked his nails along the Ghost's side, leaving behind brilliant red marks. "Tell me, before you became the Ghost… who were you? Who was the little boy that cowered in fear in the corner, afraid that his worst nightmare would come alive and haunt him?"

He placed a delicate kiss against the boy's neck before once again speaking, his voice rough from arousal,"Tell me… Or I will find him by breaking you."

The Ghost, now trembling violently, finally found his voice…though, the arrogance was long gone, replaced with desperation as well as disgust,"G-get off m-me. D-don't t-tell me that t-the g-great G-general…the pride of S-shinRa would rape a prisoner."

Laughter. It was the only reply that the Ghost received before Sephiroth shifted and swung his legs off the cot. Confusion and relief played on the boy's features as the silver-haired warrior began to reset the binding/torture device. Judging by his sudden compliance with being tied up again, it appeared that he deemed it the lesser of two evils. Strange how fear could cow the boldest of men…at least, temporarily.

000X000

Angeal and Genesis entered Sephiroth's quarters quietly.

To their surprise, the silver-haired man sat reading…a combat knife lying nearby.

The dark-haired SOLDIER glanced at the trussed blond and paled.

"Seph…" There was warning in his tone,"Tell me that you did not do what I think you did."

The General glanced up and arched his brows,"Hm…oh, the boy? No, I did not do as you presumed I have. Such a dirty mind, Angeal."

Genesis wandered closer to the now sleeping prisoner, examining him with keen interest,"Then why is he only wearing boxers…with a rip in them… if you did not have your way with him?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes,"He is a prisoner and have deemed to treat him as such. By refusing to comply and answer my questions, he lost the one privilege he was allowed due to his…ah, rank."

Angeal joined Genesis by the cot and gently ran his fingers through the blond locks that were matted with sweat and blood. He frowned when he noticed the faded bruising around his neck. The injury was definitely recent. Discreetly, he checked for other injured…the only thing that caught his eye were pink trails along the blond's ribs… as if someone had dug their nails into the skin but not actually broken it and cause bleeding.

"Did he put up resistance?" the dark-haired SOLDIER inquired, turning slightly to cast a suspicious gaze at his friend.

"Yes."

"Difficult, don't you think…for him to fight back while chained up like this?"

The silver General's eyes darkened,"He's clever enough to slip even the best of bindings."

Genesis perked up upon hearing that and piped in,"You mean he escaped?"

Sephiroth nodded,"Yes. And despite the injuries caused by my device last night, he tried to fight his way free…"

"What injuries?" Angeal asked, his attention focused on finding other wounds. Bruising faded quickly on SOLDIERs which meant that there had to be something else he was missing…

"He broke an arm and leg…" The General supplied nonchalantly, turning his attention back to the book in hand.

The dark-haired SOLDIER examined the boy's wrists and ankles carefully…and sure enough, he noted some minor swelling but barely enough to signify a break of any kind. If those were bones broken in the early hours of the morning, then that meant the blond had a healing factor beyond even the Trinity's capabilities. Angeal was unsure whether to be amazed or disturbed by the fact because while it was wondrous…it also meant the kid went through utter hell in a laboratory somewhere…

He quirked his head to the side.

The name Hojo came to mind… No, he had to dismiss that idea. The thought of anyone possibly going through what Sephiroth did at that man's hands was sheer agony. He wished that fate on no one, not even his worst enemy…especially not on some kid that reminded him of his protégé.

Thinking of his precious puppy, Zack Fair, the SOLDIER shuddered. It would be heartbreaking for him to have his student suffer in the way that the Ghost no doubt was. The blond was just a kid… so small and innocent looking. And those wild spikes were just like Zack's, only his were shorter and not black. He could not quite smother the urge to cuddle and protect the vulnerable kid. It was in moments like these that he regretted his life as a SOLDIER. When children were made the enemy and abused…

Then again, it was that mindset that got him cuffed to the inside of the cell before.

Those big blue eyes were so wide and hopeful. That face so sweet and angelic. Angeal offered him food and drink, of which the blond took eagerly. As he chewed, the SOLDIER sat nearby and watched, trying to worm his way into his heart and hoped that the kid would learn to trust him… Then, before he really knew what was happening, the blond collided with him, somehow free of his bindings.

Next thing he knew he was wrestled against the wall and put into a headlock, all the while the Ghost fumbled to force a manacle onto his wrist…which he did…somehow.

Shaking away the memory, he stepped away and frowned at his companions. Genesis and Sephiroth were in a lively conversation about…bondage? He listened for a moment. It did not take long before Angeal realized that they were not using the term in a…professional manner. They were talking about sex play. And that was when he decided it best to not listen any further. In his opinion, sexual preferences and kinks were to be kept private and between consenting lovers. Not openly discussed in front of or between friends…or in the presence of a prisoner.

Especially a prisoner like the Ghost.

Softly, he whispered,"Hang in there kid. Though, it might be better if you just gave up fighting the tide and tell us what we need to know." Then, he padded out of the room, leaving Genesis and Sephiroth to their discussion and himself alone with uneasy thoughts.

**A/N: (I am such a tease, aren't I, eh? Review my pretties and please, participate in my little contest. You never know if you are the first (or perhaps only) one to win.)**


	5. The Keeper of my Secrets

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks soooo much too all who fave, watch and review this story and my other. You don't know how much your support makes me feel. **

Only one person participated in my little contest. I'm heartbroken…nah. But seriously, a little more interest would be appreciated. So, for all sake and purposes, the contest is still valid and the prizes up for grabs.

**Thank you all who reviewed, and since I'm feeling too lazy to respond, I shall not.**

**But, I love the suggestions and positive feedback. Many of you have pointed out things that will help my writing develop. Many thanks. **

And I will admit to lying last chapter about responding. I've had a long weekend and posted plenty of new stuff for you all to read so…meh. I'm tired. It's late. But I really do read and consider every review.

**I enjoy comments and reviews. Please, if you have constructive criticism, do share. Even an "I like" or an "I don't like" are better than nothing. I thrive off feedback.**

**Rating (chapter): **PG-13

**Word Count: **4,014

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy 7, blah, blah, blah. All characters and such belong to their creators. To quote another author, "These are not my characters, I'm just abusing them."

**Summary:** They call him the Ghost of Wutai. In battle, he emerges out of the shadows and strikes down his foes without mercy. His cause, no one is for certain, just that he has a score to settle with ShinRa and its infamous Trinity. When he makes his boldest attack yet, the events that follow could lead to his ruin. AU, post Nibelheim, dark, m/m slash. Rated M for a reason.

**Ghost of Wutai**

**By Catsitta**

**Part five: **The Keeper of my Secrets

Days passed with little change in the Ghost's demeanor.

He remained nearly silent, blue eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. It was…disconcerting, to say the least, for Angeal. The stoic swordsman could not help but feel sorry for the kid. At least Sephiroth left him with his remaining article of clothing. But that was barely a blessing considering what else the kid put up with. The long hours of interrogation, the bindings that broke bones rubbed his wrists and ankles raw and the rare gifts of nourishment.

True, what the Ghost was currently putting up with was very mild compared to what some prisoners endured…but still. He was a child! A big eyed, spiky haired blond child that made him think of Zack. His Zack. Sweet, bouncy, loveable Zack…Wait…Angeal almost gasped at his own realization. Zack!

Today, the Trinity was taking the Ghost back to Midgar. When they were there, the puppy would be able to shed some light on this boy. No one could not talk to Zack. It was just impossible! His outgoing nature, his cheery smiles…people just did not keep their mouths shut around him. If anyone would get the Ghost to reveal anything, it would be him.

Proud of his idea, the Commander allowed himself to chuckle softly.

"What's so funny, 'Geal?"

Angeal turned to see Genesis standing behind him, one brow raised questioningly.

"Just how stupid we've been in our interrogation of the boy."

The two Commanders stared at each other.

"Huh, how so?" Genesis asked, folding his arms, his eyes falling onto the sleeping form of the Ghost. It was Angeal's shift to watch the boy, but since it was time to move the prisoner to Midgar, the auburn First came to assist in the process. Now, they were waiting for Sephiroth.

"He's a kid, Gen. A kid who's been through hell and back. Who else is better at getting the quiet, tragic ones to talk other than Zack?"

Genesis pondered the other Commander's words and nodded, "The pup would be useful, wouldn't he?" Then, they fell into a quiet exchange about various, unimportant things. Sometimes, it was best to step back from everything for a while and simply talk… It could be about anything. The weather. The news. The way they preferred their coffee…

But the door sliding open and Sephiroth coming into view cut such small pleasantries short.

The silver General strode over to the Ghost and with a small gesture at his two Commanders, prepared to move the boy. First, however, they had to release him from the device. Angeal stood in front of the door, Buster sword drawn. Genesis murmured a few words under his breath, stroking the bracer on his forearm. Seeing that everything was in place, Sephiroth twisted the single loop that kept everything together…

Angeal watched with amazement as the contraption uncoiled in matter of seconds, the chains and cuffs falling away, clattering to the floor. He was surprised when the boy did not squirm or fight when the General began unbuckling the straps that bound his legs and chest…in fact, despite being, the Ghost remained still. So very, very still…

He listened. Was the boy…asleep? His heartbeat and breathing were even and slow. There was no tension on his features. He laid there relaxed, his limbs remaining in the same position that they were when bound. Sephiroth hissed something, but Angeal did not hear…next thing he knew, those blue eyes were wide open and void of any emotion.

The Commander did not know whether to stand still or panic. So he stood there, mind racing.

It might have been better to panic.

Because, suddenly, the blond was rolling off the table, moving like a First Class SOLDIER. A graceful twist of his hips and shoulders sent him into a perfect, feline crouch on the ground, from which he could pounce. And pounce he did.

Genesis let out an oath as the Ghost collided with him, pale shoulders connecting with his leather covered torso. Then a fist came up, catching the Commander in the jaw. His head snapped back and the Ghost's hands fell onto the bracer. Angeal's eyes widened. Off came the materia slotted piece and onto the blond's arm it went. As the last of the latches secured itself in place, Sephiroth moved into action.

The room was much too small to wield a weapon in.

Neither Angeal nor Sephiroth had enough space to fight in their preferred method…but that did not mean that they were slackers when it came to fist cuffs. If was the fact that they were facing materia with only their hands that made the dark-haired First a little nervous. Well, not exactly, he realized. His Buster sword was drawn. It just was useless to be anything other than a shield or means of blockade at the moment.

Sephiroth grabbed he blond's wrist and the boy wrenched away, sending a kick at the General's head. Moving in a silver and black blur, the man avoided the attack and slammed his elbow into the Ghost's ribs. The boy skidded to the side, his hip knocking against the framework of the cot. His blue eyes gleamed now with desperation…the need to fight, the need to escape.

Angeal did not know what to do. So he stood there, motionless and watched the fight continue. Heck, even when Genesis recovered from the initial shock he suffered and yelled at him to do something he stood there. It was astounding how the kid kept fighting. Despite everything that had happened and he knew would happen, the boy just would not give up…crumble. What exactly had the blond gone through to make him so hard to break?

Then again, was there anything to break? That was another question all together. Was the Ghost perhaps so shattered inside, his mind so lost and fragmented that there was nothing left to bend or snap? No, despite the insanity that flamed inside those eyes in the heat of battle, wild and heated, there was still humanity within. There was a little boy inside the warrior. A scared, very human, little boy. One that he was trying hard to protect…

A flicker of movement broke the Commander's train of thought.

Somehow, the Ghost managed to steal away Genesis's rapier and was harassing the red clad warrior with it as well as batting Sephiroth away. It did not take a genius to figure that the light and rather small weapon was not one the blond would use by choice. Though, he was certainly no incompetent fool with said weapon in hand. SOLDIER speed and strength more than made up for his inexperience. Adrenaline fueled already enhanced reflexes.

Genesis began to swear heavily and earned himself a long gash across the cheek. Golden eyes widened as blood began to pour freely from the wound. Then, it hit him. Quite literally. The Ghost lobbed a fireball at the auburn SOLDIER and the man did not react in time. Surprised crossed his features, intermixed with anger and pain. Mastered Fire hurt like hell! Then, the Commander swayed on his feet, growling out more profanities as his legs gave up from under him and he collapsed.

The Ghost used Sleep.

Turning to face his other attacker, the blond barely caught the sight of a fist sailing towards his head…but it was too late for him to react. Sephiroth's strike landed on his temple, making the boy's eyes widen then roll back in his skull. Quivering slightly, the blond tried to stay upright, but eventually, his legs buckled and he joined Genesis on the floor.

Uncertain of what to do, Angeal continued to stand and watch as the silver warrior knelt beside his Commander and cast a low level cure to stop the bleeding and counteract the Sleep. Genesis's eyes fluttered open and he began to spit out choice swear words in Wutainese. He really was not happy about the Ghost always gaining an upper hand on him in battle. Quickly, as soon as he realized that the boy was unconscious, he snatched away his bracer and clung to it like a child.

Sephiroth shook his head,"It appears I have work ahead of me once we reach Midgar." His tone sent shivers crawling down Angeal's spine. He swallowed and prayed to Gaia that the General was not thinking what he feared he was thinking. Because despite its immorality, there was nothing anyone, not even his Commanders, could do to protect the boy. He was a prisoner of war. Not only that, but he was a known anti. ShinRa terrorist. His life quite literally rested in Sephiroth's palms. And this was one of the few times that the dark-haired SOLDIER watched his General with regret and misery resting in his heart.

000X000

"I thought you said we weren't going to take a helicopter?" Genesis complained with an undignified pout.

Sephiroth shrugged,"I said nothing of the sort."

"I could of swore…"

Angeal pushed the rest of the banter aside. This could go on for a while. Instead, he focused his attention on the unconscious blond resting at the center of the very small and cramped helicopter. The Ghost was strapped to a medical table but no one bothered to believe the bindings could hold him should he try and escape. It was damn near impossible to restrain a SOLDIER because of their strength…but this kid did not just have physical power, he also had remarkable flexibility.

Secretly, when they were loading the blond onto the copter, Angeal checked the boy's wrists and ankles. The way they turned and moved freely suggested that the Ghost was more than likely hyper mobile. It was a condition that effected the ligaments around the joints and was sometimes mislabeled as 'double-jointed' due to the extended range of motion allowed that surpassed that of the average human being. But even that could not fully explain his ability to squirm out of just about anything. Heck, even if the kid was a damn contortionist he should not have been able to escape Sephiroth's torture device…

So many questions…

Glancing to side, noting that the pair were still exchanging words (it was amazing how long they could argue about positively nothing), Angeal reached forwards and stroked the dirtied spikes. The boy really needed a good shower and a warm meal. Not that the average prisoner got such lavish treatment when under interrogation for treason or the like… but he just could not shake that nagging sensation. Yes, the boy was out to kill the Trinity and destroy ShinRa, but there had to be a reason. There was always a reason. People just did not nearly cause a war without some justification for their actions, even if those reasons only made sense to themselves.

The SOLDIER sighed and drew his hand back. He just wanted to be home with his student. The puppy would be happy to see him and would make all his worries go away with a couple smiles…and kisses. Angeal fought the blush that threatened to emerge on his cheeks. That was his one secret. His true relationship with Zack.

Even Sephiroth and Genesis thought that there was nothing more between them beyond that or mentor and student. Hell, Angeal denied that his attraction towards the boy until one day, the puppy cornered him and confessed his affection. He lost it then. His control crumbled and he swept Zack into his arms, not wanting anything or anyone to tear them apart.

But those were not thoughts to linger on. Right now, he had to figure out how to help the Ghost without his friends figuring it out. Easier said than done, but hey, he was good with secrets. So good, that he even made it so that Zack, the blabbermouth that he was, did not utter a peep about their relationship. Perhaps…he could make things work. There would be hell to pay, but at least conscious would be clean.

So much blood was on his hands. So much suffering fell under his name. The least he could was save a child from being raped and tortured by his best friend.

But how?

Angeal closed his eyes. How was he going to save a kid whose name he did not even know? There was a level of trust required of any plan for it to work and remain a secret…

Again, Zack came to mind.

A small smile curled on his lips.

It was the perfect solution still. Let Zack worm his way into the Ghost's heart and let the boy believe that the raven-haired puppy was the one with the ideas. That way, trust remained.

Trust. Funny word really. It was funny because it was something people built and tore down with the smallest of actions and gestures. It could be built up so high that it was fragile and easy to shatter and it could be strong and impossible to break. It could be something very real and deep within a persons soul…or something faked. Lies could build trust but that made the foundation shaky at best.

The Commander sighed. He really did have a conundrum resting before him.

000X000

The Turks that piloted the helicopter were none other than Tseng and Reno, both of whom the Trinity learned to be wary of when they were involved. Tseng, a man of Wutain descent with slicked back pony tail and a knack for being at the wrong place at the right time, was the leader of the organization and understandably a reason for concern. It was the crimson-haired man beside him that really threw everyone for a loop.

At no more than maybe twenty years of age, Reno was to the Turks what Zack was to SOLDIER, a prodigy of sorts with a few dozen quirks. He was immature, sloppy and spoke like a slum rat, but like a viper in sheep's clothing, he turned from lazy to dangerous in an instant. His tendencies to stalk the higher ups for blackmail footage did not make him very popular with the General and his Commander's either.

So as the copter landed and the redhead turned his curious eyes to the SOLDIERs behind him, Angeal knew it was time to move quickly. A curious Turk was a dangerous Turk, especially when they believed that they absolutely _needed_ to know what was going on.

Nodding his thanks, the dark-haired Commander made himself a human barrier between Reno and the Ghost as Sephiroth and Genesis adjusted the covering they placed over the blond earlier in the flight.

"So, if ya don't mind me askin', who yah got there? Gotta be someone important if the Trinity was sent after'im and the Turks had to fly you out to get'im and bring'im back, yo." Reno asked with a sly grin on his face. His colored goggled were lowered and hid what was no doubt a gleam of arrogance in his eyes. The kid was smug. No matter how many people tried to land him on his ass, he still got back up and waved around his ego like a flag.

"We mind you asking," Angeal replied flatly, stepping carefully to hide as much from view as possible as the two other SOLDIERs moved the blond out, using the wheels on the table as a means of transport.

Reno quirked a brow and shrugged,"Just curious to why the kid's in a body bag when he aint dead, yo. You're hiding his identity and I wanna know why. Kinda my job, yanno, as a Turk, to find out stuff."

He looked at his boss, Tseng, whom merely shook his head,"It is classified information."

"But we're Turks! We're 'spossed to know all the classified stuff, yo."

Tseng reached over and pulled Reno's hair, causing the redhead to yelp before saying to Angeal,"Pardon for my Turk's behavior. He is…" The man seemed at loss for a proper word to describe the kid.

"Understood," the SOLDIER replied before nodding his thanks and following his friends out of the helicopter and onto the ShinRa compound. Only the fact that it was the dead of night and the Turk security detail prevented there from being a big Hurrah at the Trinity's return. A quiet entrance into the facility was critical in keeping the Ghost a secret. At least, until they wanted to make it known that they had captured him.

If Angeal worked quickly enough, he hoped that the Ghost would be free before that message was ever released.

Now that his feet were on Midgar soil, the clock was ticking until the time he had left ran out.

000X000

Zack woke up to the sound of the front door opening.

Aquamarine eyes snapping open, the raven-haired First leapt from bed and ran out into the living room. Standing there, looking tired and a little anxious, was Angeal. He let out a squeal of excitement and lunged for his mentor whom barely caught him. It was so nice to have those strong arms wrapped around him again… He snuggled against the broad chest before him, relishing the feel of the hard wall of muscle that was so familiar with.

But it did not take long before he realized something was wrong.

There were no soft, teasing whispers. False scolding for jumping on him. Nothing. Angeal simply held him as if afraid to let go.

"What happened, 'Geal?" Zack murmured, looking up into murky blue eyes.

The bigger SOLDIER placed a soft kiss on his forehead and replied, "We caught him…"

"Who him…" the puppy paused, "The Ghost?" Angeal mentioned something about the secret mission being to deal with some rebellion leader called the Ghost of Wutai. But, hadn't that been a search and destroy mission?

The Commander nodded, those blue eyes darkening with sadness.

"Why? And why are you so upset? I mean, you caught him. Great! Is he being questioned or something?" Zack did not realized that his words would cause a shudder to rack through the stoic swordsman's body. Angeal was so unmovable and strong. He could slash through an army without batting an eye, yet…here he was, looking ready to cry about a prisoner. What happened?

"He's a child, Zack." The SOLDIER whispered,"And he reminds me of you." Angeal placed another kiss on the raven-haired First's face. "Fighting and capturing him made me think of how I would feel if that were you. I don't know if I could take it. Not after all we've been through together."

"But it's not me. He's an enemy, 'Geal. Someone who deserves to die."

Zack found himself being held off the ground at arm's reach a split second later, an angry Commander staring at him coldly.

"No one deserves to die, Zack. We kill because we have to, but no one deserves to lose their life at our hands. Especially not a child."

"How old is this kid…?" The puppy asked carefully, trying to avoid upsetting his mentor further.

Angeal hesitated,"I…I don't know. He looks like he's maybe fifteen or sixteen at the oldest. Why?"

"Just curious…Hey 'Geal. Could you put me down…please?"

Zack soon found both his feet planted on solid ground yet again. Silence, however, drew between them. "So, what now?"

"I-I want your help, Zack…"

"Doing what?"

A long pause followed. Angeal's face was a battlefield of emotion.

"Freeing the Ghost."

"WHAT?"

"Please, he's a kid, Zack. And if I don't do something…he's going to get hurt, badly."

Zack titled his head,"What do you mean?"

"He is in a bad position, pup. His human rights don't exist. No laws can protect him…and he's pissed off both Genesis and Sephiroth. There is no telling what they will do to get information out of him since he's proven steadfast against…normal methods."

"Is there something special you wanted me to do?" The raven-haired First asked warily.

"Just talk to him. If he shows compliance with demands and gives us the information we need, then maybe…just maybe I can buy some time."

"Lead the way, 'Geal."

"Wait. What? You mean you'll help?"

"Of course, 'Geal. I love you, and this has obvious got you upset. If all I have to do is talk to the kid, what harm can be done? Just take me to where he's being kept and I'll work my magic."

Angeal's face brightened with a smile,"Gaia you are a blessing, Zack Fair."

"Yeah, yeah, thank me later… Preferably with lots of kissing." The puppy replied with a smirk. If talking to a prisoner was all he had to do to make his mentor and lover feel less guilty then, hey, why not?

000X000

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair and watched as the Ghost struggled weakly against his bindings. He would have to devise something more suitable in the morning but with the blond so sluggish with the Sleep spell and a whole slew of Hojo's tranquilizers, there was little concern of the boy escaping yet. But while the blond's body seemed hampered and weary, his mind was alert.

Every time the General made a remark or asked a question, there was no hesitation or slur in his response. Amazing how resilient the Ghost was. It would be very pleasurable to put his plan into action of breaking the boy completely. All he needed to do was arrange a few things, make a couple phone calls…and then…yes then, the boy would learn what it meant to lose everything. Sephiroth would destroy him, mind, body and soul. And he would enjoy it.

His thoughts lost in his devious plans, he barely noticed the sounds of approaching footsteps. When the door opened, however, he frowned and turned to face the newcomers. Who would be here this time of night? It was Sephiroth's shift to watch the prisoner and he'd sent Angeal and Genesis to their respective beds.

Two figures came into the light. Angeal and Zack. Why had the Commander brought the puppy with him? That was not something Sephiroth had approved.

"Angeal, there had better be a good reason why Fair is here. This is a highly confidential mission…"

The dark-haired First waved away the General's warning and replied,"Seph, you have to admit, Zack is the best of the best when it comes to interrogation. Even the Turks can't get people to talk like he can. Just…give him five minutes with the kid, okay?"

Sephiroth frowned but shifted to the side so that the puppy could get a good look at the prisoner. "Here is the infamous Ghost of Wutai, unmasked. I'm afraid he is not much for talking and has yet to give us a name…" But he paused in his dialogue when he realized that Zack was pale and wide-eyed with horror. "Fair?"

"N-no, can't be…he's dead. You're dead!" Zack stammered before staggering forwards until he was only a few paces away from the Ghost. Blue eyes flicked up to meet those of aquamarine. Pain etched onto the pup's face and he let out a whine.

"Pup…?" Angeal sounded worried as he approached his student.

"You're dead. I watched you die! " The First continued, and the Ghost's features twisted into that of disgust.

"Traitor," the boy growled.

Zack fell to his knees, tears suddenly streaming down his face,"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"ZACK!" Angeal cried out as the raven-haired SOLDIER reached out towards the blond.

"I killed him, 'Geal." He sobbed,"He's dead. All my fault..."

"Yes. All your fault, ShinRa dog. You betray everyone in the end." The Ghost spat.

"I'm sorry, Cloud." Zack whispered as his mentor reached around him and began to drag him away.

Sephiroth watched the whole exchange with confusion. Zack knew the Ghost? How? And what was with all that nonsense about killing the boy? Cloud…if that really was his name, was very much alive. He raised his gaze to study the blond. Hatred contorted the boy's features. What other secrets did Cloud have? He glanced at his friend whom was cradling an openly bawling Zack in his arms. And how many of these secrets did Zack Fair know?

**A/N: (Do you like my pretties? I warned you that I was a tease, but I hope this chapter fulfils your need for the hurt and angst you all seem to enjoy reading. So…whaddya think? –winks— Zacky-kins plays a pretty big role in this story from here on out. Hope ya'll don't mind. Hehe.)**


	6. The Fall of Angels

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks soooo much too all who fave, watch and review this story and my other. You don't know how much your support makes me feel. **

I have yet another story (another, I know, right?) I'm working on called Cause and Effect. It's a thank you for my new beta who is working with me on revising Fourth Time's the Charm and eventually this one. Anywho, if you have ever read A SOLDIER's Weapon (if not, you should), I think you will enjoy it since the basic concept is prompted off that. Check it out. It'll be very short, but hopefully entertaining for those time travel fans out there.

**I know I left you on a cliffhanger last time so I hope this make up for it. All your questions should have an answer in this chapter. Why? Well, you'll have to read and find you. **

Thank you all who reviewed, and since I'm feeling too lazy to respond, I shall not.

**But, I love the suggestions and positive feedback. Many of you have pointed out things that will help my writing develop. Many thanks. **

I really have to stop being sick so I have the patience to answer all those nice reviews I keep getting. =3

**I enjoy comments and reviews. Please, if you have constructive criticism, do share. Even an "I like" or an "I don't like" are better than nothing. I thrive off feedback.**

**Rating (chapter): **M (Violence, mentions of rape and other ideologically sensitive material)

**Word Count: **3,772

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy 7, blah, blah, blah. All characters and such belong to their creators. To quote another author, "These are not my characters, I'm just abusing them."

**Summary:** They call him the Ghost of Wutai. In battle, he emerges out of the shadows and strikes down his foes without mercy. His cause, no one is for certain, just that he has a score to settle with ShinRa and its infamous Trinity. When he makes his boldest attack yet, the events that follow could lead to his ruin. AU, post Nibelheim, dark, m/m slash. Rated M for a reason.

**Ghost of Wutai**

**By Catsitta**

**Part six: **The Fall of Angels

There was never a day that passed that the Nibelheim incident did not cross his thoughts. After nearly three years, Zack believed his nightmares of the day a part of the past. Forgive and forget, you know? It took a long time of feeling sorry for himself before he was ready to work again and longer before he could close his eyes at night and not see the buildings engulfed in flame. All those screams were like echoes inside his head, resounding and beating against his brain, deafening him.

Now, after all that time, when everything started to seem normal again, the nightmares returned.

He could not recall how many times woke up yelling in fear, covered in sweat after nearly clawing poor Angeal half to death in his sleep. The Commander remained thoughtful and patient through the night's ordeal, insisting that everything would be okay and that he was fine, but the dark circles beneath his eyes spoke volumes in refute of that claim.

When morning at last came, Zack was a trembling mess, sobbing uncontrollably in a way that he had not in years, since Nibelheim.

Then again, how often must one look into the eyes of their best friend and recognize the fact that they had been as heartless as to kill them. Just following orders, he told himself again and again, but that never made the pain go away. The guilt remained. Acidic and twisted, wrenching and tearing him apart from the inside, breaking him into pieces and reducing him to a puddle.

Cloud was dead, Zack was certain.

The memory flashed before his eyes as it had so many times already.

000X000

_"So this is Nibelheim?"_ _Sephiroth mused aloud, glancing sideways at Zack. _

_He nodded. "Yeah, Cloud lives here."_

_Angeal spoke up this time,"Your little blond friend? The one that failed the exams."_

_Zack sighed,"Yes, 'Geal. But it wasn't his fault. He passed all the tests. Heck, he was top of his class. He would have been a great SOLDIER if…if…" Sadness filled his gut. "Gaia, can we just do what we need to so I can check up on the kid?"_

_The two SOLDIERs nodded. _

_Turning, they made their way down the path away from the helicopter. Tseng and his youngest Turk, Reno, watching as they ascended the mountainous slope towards the reactor. True, they had to pass through Nibelheim, but in such a small town, there should not be a problem. So, the Turks stayed behind and waited…just in case._

_Slogging through the snow, his shoulders bowed sadly, Zack trudged onwards, leading their group of three towards their mission site. Though, when the wind picked up, tossing small flurries of snow their way, he realized that it was perhaps best to either stop and wait things out…or find a guide. Either way, he ended up in Nibeheim._

"_I remember this place," he heard Sephiroth say softly. The raven-haired First looked back to see the General staring up at an abandoned mansion. Perhaps at one point it was beautiful, but now, it was weathered and unmaintained. Holes could be seen in the roof and the windows were boarded up. The silver warrior shook his head and grunted._

"_Something wrong, Seph," Angeal asked, placing a large hand on his friend's shoulder._

"_Fine…a slight headache is all. Let us continue."_

_A strong gust of wind sent all three men skidding backwards on the slick ground. Only SOLDIER reflexes kept them from falling._

"_Maybe we should find a place to stay for the night?" Zack suggested. Fortunately, the two higher-ranking men agreed without hesitation. They looked no more at ease with the frozen terrain than he did. If they were going to trod about in the snow and ice, the least the least they could do was do so in fair weather._

_Soon, they found a hotel, surprising given the size of the town. Then again, it hosted a reactor and workers needed a place to stay too._

_Once inside, they shrugged off their heavy coats and walked to the front desk. No one was there._

"_Hellooo?" Zack called out, ringing the little bell on the counter and looking around. Round tables filled the lobby area. Everything was either made of wood or painted a rich brown color, giving the place a warm, homey feel. The faded rugs beneath his boots were worn and the chairs around the table's slightly skewed, telling of age. He knocked on the counter,"Is anyone here?"_

_That was when Sephiroth let out a groan of pain and crumpled to his knees, hands clamped over his ears._

"_Seph!" Angeal shouted._

"_Voices. I…I hear…I hear someone calling me." The silver General whispered his mako eyes wide, the pupils barely existent. "S-she…she says she is m-my mother. Jenova… She is here. I-I have to rescue her."_

_Angeal did something very out of character. He walked over to Sephiroth and backhanded him across the face, sending the silver warrior crashing into one of the tables._

"'_Geal, what the fuck!" Zack cried._

"_Get out of here, Zack, that's an order!" The stoic swordsman replied, striding purposefully towards the prone body of his friend._

"_But…"_

"_Now Zack. And keep your eyes open. If anyone, and I mean anyone, tries to intercept you claiming some nonsense about Jenova…kill them." Angeal said darkly._

"_Why? And you're not gunna kill Seph are you!" _

_The dark-haired First picked the General up bridal style,"Because, she is the reason we are here. We have to cleanse the town, Zack. Destroy her. If we don't she will infect all of us. And no…I won't kill Sephiroth because his case is different. He cannot be infected…So go, Zack. If you can, get to the reactor and blow the fucker up. If not, I'll do what I can to help."_

_So that was it. Their mission was a lie. They were here to blow up a reactor and do what…destroy a town full of innocents? And what in Gaia's name was Jenova?_

_Terrified by this discovery and the warning in his mentor's eye, Zack pulled his jacket back on and fled. It was not long before he realized exactly what Angeal was talking about. Outside of the hotel, the wind was nearly overpowering and the cold biting even by SOLDIER standards. And in that weather stood a crowd of people, each armed with a crude weapon of sorts._

"_You're here to hurt Mother," one of them claimed._

"_We have to protect her." Added another._

_Soon, Zack found himself trying to defend himself from these townsfolk without hurting them. It proved impossible. His instincts were too fine-tuned and the leader of the group, a bullish man wearing a butcher's smock and wielding a knife, lost an arm. He expected him to cry out in pain; instead deadened eyes only looked onwards, lips twisting into a sneer._

"_You cannot hurt us traitor." The man snarled._

_Zack froze. _

_That was when a Buster sword cleaved the man in half. Muscle and sinew split and tore before his eyes. Blood splattered everywhere. To his horror, he could see the insides of the man steaming as they met the cold air. He wanted to puke. Gaia, he was going to be sick. It was different with a trained enemy, but this… this was a man who posed no threat. He was harmless and yet…_

"_I told you to kill anyone who attacked you because of Jenova." Angeal muttered._

_The puppy whined._

"_I know it's hard Zack, but it's our job as SOLDIERs to do what we must for the better good. And from what I can tell, this whole area is saturated with mako tainted with Jenova virus. I'm sorry pup, but we have to do more than destroy the reactor…"_

"_What's the Jenova virus? What haven't I heard of it by now? And what do we have to do beyond destroying the reactor? Tell me Angeal, no more secrets." Zack yelled, before leaping away from one of the attacking townsfolk._

"_No time for that now. I will tell you later. Just fight, Zack. That's and order. Kill anyone and everyone."_

_He never thought he would ever hear his mentor sound this heartless or see that cold glaze to his eyes. What about honor? What about peace? Angeal did not slaughter innocent people! But Zack swallowed his inhibitions and began to cut down those who stood before him. He did not notice Sephiroth lying unconscious on the ground nearby, bundled up affectionately, nor did he see Angeal carry the man up the mountain. It was not until the General woke up and let out a pitiful moan that he even broke from his daze._

_So much death. He felt numb._

"_M-mother?" Sephiroth whispered._

_Angeal dropped the man unceremoniously onto the ground and kicked him,"She's not your mother!"_

_They were in the reactor. His voice echoed within the metal confines of the space._

"'_Geal, stop!" Zack shouted. "Hurting him won't help."Then he fell to his knees beside him and stroked the feverish silver-haired man as he continued to murmur nonsense. _

"_He's right you know," said a familiar voice, cold and dark._

"_CLOUD!" The raven-haired SOLDIED cried out in joy, turning to see his friend…only, his friend had a strange expression on his face. There was no fluttering shyness. No youthful confidence. Nothing familiar. Just, ice. In his hand, he held n ornate dagger, two glowing materia slots in its hilt. With his SOLDIER vision, he could make out a fine engraving on the blade: Serendipity. "What are you doing here, Spike?"_

_The diminutive blond only laughed and disappeared into the shadows before Angeal could see him. While Zack spoke a great deal of the boy to his mentor, the two never actually had a chance to meet. Then again, he did not want this day to be the day where the two shook hands because more than likely, Angeal would stick a sword in Cloud's gut._

"_Zack…" the older SOLDIER warned, and the puppy looked his way._

"_Yes…?"_

"_Stay here with Sephiroth. When I say for you to run. Run. You hear me?" It was hazardous outside and entirely possible for him to lose his way and slip and fall down the mountain…but Zack nodded his head in agreement. Angeal took in a deep breath and ran deeper into the reactor, leaving the raven-haired First alone with the unconscious General…and Cloud._

"_Such a good puppy, aren't we?" The mocking words came from the shadows._

"_Cloud, what are you doing?" Zack asked pleadingly. He just wanted his friend to act normal._

"_You killed all those people," the blond replied darkly,"You did not question your orders. You simply acted. So, I am returning the favor."_

_The First shivered,"For Jenova, right?"_

_Laughter._

"_I have no loyalties to that mind controlling bitch. Her promises are empty and her call has no allure. No, traitor. Your death will not be in her name. It will be in the name of my actual mother and my fiancé, Tifa. This town treated me like dirt, but not a single one of them deserved to die for no reason. Jenova can be beaten. All one has to do is have a feeling stronger than her call to resist. Fear. Anger. Love… Any of those feelings can be used to beat her. The people you killed were still aware. Speaking to them, urging them to find that inner strength… that would have broken her hold."_

"_N-no…You mean…But Angeal!" Zack cried._

"_Yes, the man you love and trust so deeply is nothing but a heartless monster. A monster that is shaping you to take on his mantel one day. Look at yourself… Worthless beast. I should have known better than to think you were my friend. A monster can only create more monsters and monsters cannot hope to understand friendship. Certainly, they can fake emotion, claim love and affection. But take a good long look…open your eyes. Stop being blind… If anyone in this town deserves to die today, it's you."_

_The reactor groaned. _

"_Zack, run!"_

_ "Yes…" Cloud smirked,"Run worthless dog. But no matter how far you go, I will find you."_

_ Desperate to escape it all, the First gathered Sephiroth in his arms (thankful for his enhanced strength) and ran. And he kept running until the reactor was but a shape in the background. His heart pounded, his mind raced…Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and a wave of heat and flame surged through the surrounding area. Zack dove to the ground and huddled behind a rocky outcropping…_

_ The scent of fire told him that the town he recently left behind was aflame._

_ Screams. The air filled with agonizing screams. Zack's eyes flew open recalling how the bodies of the fallen men and women still seemed to watch him with their empty gazes. Dread filled his gut. They were still alive. Still aware. They were in pain. Burning. Gaia no…Sephiroth let out a twisted howl._

_ "Mother, no!" Then, he convulsed violently and went limp in Zack's arms._

_ "Murderer," whispered a shadowy presence. Cloud!_

_ The blond stood in the open now, his face stained with soot. He wore ragged black cargo pants and a singed sweater. It was kind of strange seeing the teen, whom was sixteen at the time, look so world weary. He still held Serendipity in his hand, ready to strike._

_ "I did not know, Spike. Please, no. I'm your friend. I'm sorry. I would have never hurt those people if I knew…" _

_ "I believe you," Cloud replied nonchalantly, "which is why I have decided that you need to understand what it is like to have your whole world ripped apart before your eyes without someone thinking first. Don't worry, Zack. I'll make sure to end your suffering afterwards…in the name of our past friendship."_

_ He took a step forwards._

_ Sephiroth groaned in Zack's arms._

_ The blade flashed and before the First could react, a long gash appeared on the General's cheek._

_ "W-what?" Was all the puppy could muster in his shock._

_ "He is your mentor's friend…or should I say lover's friend? Yes little puppy, I'm not an idiot. You let the man fuck you and don't realize the truth, do you?" Cloud taunted, eyeing the crimson streaming down Sephiroth's face._

_ "Shut up!" Zack snarled._

_ "Or what? Can't face the truth of what kind of monster he is…and what you, in turn, are?" Cloud retaliated._

_ "Why? Why are you doing this to me, Cloud? I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."_

_ "Ha! You honestly believe Angeal will let me leave here alive? The Jenova virus is in my blood. Her taint is a death sentence. It is either kill you and him… or die. And Gaia be damned if I let my loved one's murders leave here alive." The blond scoffed._

_ "Then leave Sephiroth alone." Zack murmured,"He did nothing."_

_ Again, Cloud laughed,"You think him innocent in this ordeal? It is because of him and Hojo's damn obsession that Jenova still exists and her virus spread to my town. It is because of him that they are dead. He shares the blame. Him and all of ShinRa."_

_ The puppy crawled backwards, pulling the injured warrior with him until they were pressed against the stone behind them._

_ "And you know what…? I would not have known who to blame for all this if you had not left me alone after the exams. Sure, take a guy out for drinks, but don't abandon him afterwards. I did not make it back to the barracks Zack. In a building full of SOLDIERs, you should have known better. If you had stayed with me, they would have never caught me…did what they did. I would have never had a panic attack…never been sent home… never come to ShinRa mansion at night… never found Hojo's laboratory or his journals. Never learned the truth. If it was not for you, Angeal and Sephiroth, my town would be safe right now. No one would be dead… No one would have to die."_

_ Cloud was dangerously close now, his blue eyes gleaming unnaturally. He held Serendipity up and against Sephiroth's throat. "Such a shame too." But before he could make that cut, Zack shattered the fear that held him cowering in place and punched the blond in the face sending the much weaker teen sprawling backwards. The First laid the General down and sprung into action. He had to fight. He did not want to, but he had to._

_ Drawing the junior Buster sword that was Angeal's gift to him, Zack charged into battle._

_ The ex SOLDIER cadet barely managed to rise into a crouch and bring his dagger up in time. For all he was a stellar cadet, Cloud was still unenhanced. It did not take long for that to become blatantly clear. Zack swung the sword and the blond would barely deflect his strike…true, he would sneak in a counter attack, but he suspected that it had to do with the Luck materia in Serendipity's hilt. _

_ When Cloud scraped the tip of the blade over his shoulder, cutting the cloth, Zack twisted and dealt the final blow. His opponent was open. And like the blond said: It was kill or be killed. It just did not mean he felt good about it as his sword sank into the teen's belly, barely grazing his spine. The blond shuddered and stared up at him, the fight fleeing from his eyes._

_ Then, as Zack dipped he blade, he slid off and collapsed in the snow, staining the pristine white. _

_ Not wishing to linger, the First sheathed his weapon, gathered a still unconscious and trembling Sephiroth into his arms…and ran. He kept running this time until strong hands pressed into his shoulders and a warm voice urged him to stop. The wind had calmed and there was an innocent gleam to the world from the freshly fallen snow…And sitting before him was a helicopter, with two wide eyed Turks within. _

_ "You did well, pup," Angeal whispered._

_ Zack did not think to question how the man escaped the explosion._

_ "You're safe. Sephiroth's safe. Jenova has been destroyed and the area cleansed with fire."_

_ "Why were we here, 'Geal…?" The raven-haired First asked softly._

_ "I told you, to cleanse the area. Jenova's virus was proving hazardous and we were sent to destroy her and the mako reactor before anything else could be infected. Hojo was reluctant but agreed only after he realized what tainted mako could do to his precious projects."_

_ The puppy thought about Cloud's words. Hojo was the cause of all this. Yet he allowed his work to be destroyed? Something was not adding up…but those were questions best left for another day._

_ "I wanna go home, 'Geal," he whimpered._

_ "And we will, pup. We will."_

000X000

Zack clumped into the chair across from Sephiroth. The silver-haired man gazed at him expectantly.

"You know why you are here." The General said coolly.

"Yeah…you want me to tell you what I know about Cloud."

Sephiroth leaned back and prompted for the young man to speak.

A grimace appeared on his face as he slowly recounted his earliest memories of the boy…

"He was a SOLDIER cadet. Nothing special. Small and pretty, no one thought he would make it past the first month before he gave up and went home… But he hung on. Proved to be really smart too. The kid aced his classes and while he struggled in combat stuff, he learned quickly and soon overcame is size issues. People bullied him on and off and usually got sent to the hospital…

"It was three months before the exam when I first talked to him. He was shy and a little lonely. Kind of expected from a kid from a small town like Nibelheim…"

He paused but there was no reaction of the General's face.

"Anyway, he was quiet, standoffish. But I walked up to him, gave him a hug and told him that we were going to be best buds forever because he looked like a lost chocobo who needed a good friend. And so…we became friends. We ate together. Played videogames. I was planning on introducing him to Angeal after he passed his SOLDIER exams but…I never had the chance…

"He was sixteen and old enough to drink as long as he flashed his cadet badge, so I took him out to a bar. We drank a few and since he didn't have any mako in him, he got tipsy pretty quick. So I took him back to the barracks and he told me to go on to bed, that he could find his way back to his room on his own…and I let him. Gaia… None of this would be happening right now if I had just walked with the kid back to his room!"

Tears poured freely from Zack's eyes and he let out a distressed wail.

"Elaborate, Zackary." Sephiroth deadpanned, apparently uncaring of the First's misery.

Sniffing, he continued,"If I had walked with him, he would not have gotten fucking raped, okay? If I had walked with him, he would have made it bed, safe and sound and not had a panic attack! He passed his exams, Seph. He was a SOLDIER, just without the final mako shot to make it official. And because he had a panic attack and was sent home…he was there during the Nibelheim incident. He was there and I had to kill him. My best friend. I watched him bleed out in the snow.

"And that means, whatever happened after that, would not have happened if I had just walked with him to his barracks."

Sephiroth blinked,"He was how old three years ago?"

"Sixteen, why?" Zack asked.

"That boy can't be nineteen," he said plainly.

"Yeah, he can. I told you Seph, he's dead. Ghost's don't age."

"He's not a ghost, he's alive!"

"No. I killed him." Zack whimpered.

"Why?"

"Because, Sephiroth. Everyone in Nibelheim was killed. The Jenova virus infected the mako in the area was making the wildlife mutate uncontrollably, and was affecting the local humans too. She controlled them. And if that mako were to have gotten into the SOLIDER supply it could have destroyed the program. So, me you and Angeal were sent out to shut down the reactor. You…were unconscious a great deal of the time and bad went to worse and the reactors was blown up and the town burned down and the inhabitants slaughtered…including Cloud."

The General hummed his interest before standing up.

"You may go now, Zack."

The First nodded and slowly staggered out of the room.

**A/N: (Hehe, surprised anyone? Review my pretties. You know you wanna. )**


	7. This is War

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks soooo much too all who fave, watch and review this story and my other. You don't know how much your support makes me feel. **

This is a really long chapter I considered breaking into two but decided against. It took forever to write but I hope you enjoy. In this chapter more secrets are revealed and Zack's internal struggle at last comes to a climax. I will also say that this entire chapter is heavily inspired and influenced by the album 'This is War' by 30 Seconds to Mars. I was listening to the CD because my marching show this year has selections of music from the album and I rather enjoy 30 Seconds to Mar's stuff… I will also say this: 3 Doors Down's music is giving me really weird ideas for Fourth Time's the Charm. Hm.

Also, no replies. I know, I promised but I hope this extended chapter makes up for it.

And for those of your looking for some of Cloud's POV, well, you'll probably get it soon. Not next chapter, but the chapter afterwards. M'kay?

**I enjoy comments and reviews. Please, if you have constructive criticism, do share. Even an "I like" or an "I don't like" are better than nothing. I thrive off feedback.**

**Rating (chapter): **M (Violence)

**Word Count: **7,424 (looong, chapter)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy 7, blah, blah, blah. All characters and such belong to their creators. To quote another author, "These are not my characters, I'm just abusing them."

**Summary:** They call him the Ghost of Wutai. In battle, he emerges out of the shadows and strikes down his foes without mercy. His cause, no one is for certain, just that he has a score to settle with ShinRa and its infamous Trinity. When he makes his boldest attack yet, the events that follow could lead to his ruin. AU, post Nibelheim, dark, m/m slash. Rated M for a reason.

**Ghost of Wutai**

**By Catsitta**

**Part seven: **This is War

Perhaps it was the guilt that drove him to act. Perhaps it was the delirium induced by alcohol mixed with anti depressants and a week straight of insomnia. But Zack Fair could not take it anymore. He had to recue Cloud. Despite all that had happened, he knew that somewhere, deep inside, the loveable chocobo was there, lost and afraid. Maybe, just maybe, he could help Cloud find peace and reason for forgiveness so that his spirit could at last rest in the afterlife.

So, he made his plan and put it into action.

Drugging Angeal with a heavy dose of SOLDIER-grade tranquilizers in his evening coffee was easy enough. Convincing the First to stumble to bed and sleep was slightly more difficult and included the concerned puppy act as he insisted that his mentor and lover was much too tired and stressed to go on his shift to watch the prisoner. Then, as the man's eyes fluttered shut, Zack promised to inform the General about his lethargy so that he would not get in trouble

As his breathing slowed and soft snore escaped from his lips, Zack swallowed nervously and plucked his junior Buster blade from the corner of the room. Strapping it to his back, the First padded out of the room as quietly as possible, his heart racing. He had to free Cloud. He had to make things right again.

His mentor wanted the boy free. True, they wanted to do it together, but this was Zack's battle. It was not Angeal who gutted his best friend for doing the only logical thing: attacking the murderers of his friends, family and fiancé. He could not have been stable; obviously, he had been in shock…delirious with grief. It was not his fault. It was Zack's. He had to be the one to make amends…to make things right.

Slowly, he opened the door of their shared apartment and he fought back the tears. Gaia why did this have to be so hard? Forcing himself to be strong, he strode as confidently as he could into the hallway and shit the door behind him…Only, now he really was alone. Zack eyed the two materia slotted in the hilt of his sword. A lesser Cure and a lesser Sleep. One to heal what surface wounds he could for the blond, and another for knocking him unconscious if he was in too much pain.

No doubt Sephiroth was putting his poor friend through hell, breaking bones and cutting him apart. Zack could imagine his poor little chocobo lying bound to a metal table, his limbs twisted into bizarre directions, chest split open, blood pooling on the floor, screams of agony ripping through the sterile air as his tormentor plunged a needle into his heart. Laughter, dark and malicious joined the screams, intermingling into a single, haunting sound that shook Zack to the core of his being.

He had to help Cloud…before it was too late.

His pace quickened by the nightmarish thoughts, Zack hurried towards the high security area of the building. Of course, this was a zone normally commanded by the Turks but Sephiroth managed to commandeer it for SOLDIER use only…specifically First Class SOLDIERs with a certain level of clearance. Which included only four people: Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal and Zack. And even Zack was supposed to be there only under the supervision of one of the other men. But that little detail was left unsaid, fortunately (implied though), so he scurried through the now open doors of the elevator.

Level fifteen below ground was small, secure and scary as hell.

It was a complex maze meant to confuse with enough doors to make a five minute trip take an hour. Swiping the card at each check point, he felt his nerves build and wind impossibly tight. He had to be pale and sweating by the time he entered the chamber that held his friend.

Genesis stood close to the blond, obviously checking the restraints that secured him to the wall…floor…and table. Cloud did not move. Zack could not even see his chest shift with the even pulse of breathing. He came closer, only to be stopped by a rapier being pressed against his throat. Gaia could Genesis move fast. The raven-haired SOLDIER never even saw the man budge.

"Where's Angeal," the Commander asked darkly.

"In his bed, asleep. He's exhausted, Gen. This is not easy on him. Lemme take his shift. Just this once. Please?" Zack coaxed, noticing the dark circles beneath the auburn man's eyes and the lines of fatigue that marked his normally flawless complexion.

The metal against his throat fell away and golden-eyes slipped shut with a tired shudder. Without another word, the Commander walked away, apparently this task of keeping Cloud prisoner was taking a larger toll on the man that one could imagine. Zack watched him leave and continued to stare after him for a long time. Silence was an uncomfortable, unfamiliar thing. It was not long before he hummed softly just to put his thoughts at ease.

After what felt like a sizable enough amount of time, the First approached his once friend and felt his heart wrench. Blood, both fresh and dried stained the ghost white skin. His blond spikes were filthy and matted, streaked with dirt, blood and sweat. Sores were developing on his bound wrists and ankles. But what horrified him the most was the contraption that held Cloud down itself. Countless chains ran from his cuffed limbs, crossed over his chest add hooked onto another point on his body. Thick leather straps held down Cloud's legs. Larger, iron bands held down his chest. Larger chains hooked onto these bands and crossed beneath the table and attached to places along the walls and floor. A collar wrapped around Cloud's throat, pinning his neck against the table, it too held down with at least a dozen little chains that traveled lengthwise down his body to different points.

What kind of monster would chain a little boy up like this?

Zack hooked his fingers beneath the topmost chains and pulled at them helplessly. What could he do? From what his frantic mind could surmise, there was no way for him to detach any of these and it would take forever to break each of the bindings.

"The release…" It was a breathy, soft whisper.

The raven-haired First blinked and dared to let his gaze find that of palest blue.

"The third link to the left of your right hand…no…yes, that one. Pull it. The device will unravel."

With fumbling hands the puppy did his best to find this "release" that Cloud mentioned. Then, his fingers looped through one and with a sharp yank, everything began to unfasten and unravel. He watched with aw as the chains fell away, the cuffs snapping loose and the metal bands giving way. Soon, there was a heap of metal on the floor; the only bindings remaining were the leather straps. Zack quickly unbuckled those and soon, he could see the fragile body of his once friend.

The raw marks of abuse flawed pale skin. Bruises in the shapes of hands, both fists and open palms, dappled the lithe form with blue and sickly yellow. Still closing cuts oozed unhealthy fluids rather than blood.

Cloud let out a small groan, flexed his hands, and bent one leg, but the effort seemed to drain him. The limb slid back to where it once rested and the underused muscles proceeded to twitch violently.

"I'm so sorry, Cloud. I promise you that I'll make things right again." Zack whispered, holding back a cry of despair. He doomed the blond to this fate. It was his fault he was suffering. The boy had every right to hate him. But that did not matter. He would help Cloud. He would set him free.

With still uneasy hands, the raven-haired First palmed the slotted materia in his blade's pommel and summoned all the energy he could. "_Cure_," he urged. "Cure." The little crystal orb glowed faintly. Zack was no expert at materia use. In fact, it was embarrassing how inept he could be. Not that he was horrible, but for a SOLDIER of his class his skills were poor. Especially when said skills are called on under pressure. Ask him to fight with his hands or sword, or duke it out with witty repartee and he was your man in a time of need. Ask him to heal an injured friend before Sephiroth found out he was here alone with him…Gaia, he could not keep his hands from trembling.

Eventually, the magic he called for within the orb came to life and in a brilliant flash of green he cast the spell.

Cloud took in a sharp breath as the green settled into his wounds and began to clean and close infected flesh.

Zack tightened his grip, found that center of focus again, and cast Cure once more.

The bruises began to fade and the blond shifted, his hands flexing experimentally.

Sweat beaded on his brow. _One more time_, he told himself, _just one more time_.

Green flashed and he felt what little of his internal energy remained leave his body and enter Cloud as a healing light. The orb stopped glowing and returned to its dull, inactive state.

Looking at his work, the First managed a weak smile. Cloud responded remarkably well to even weak Cures. The little jumpstart of magic seemed to spike his natural healing back into action and the blond's eyes shimmered with mako shine. He simply stood there and watched with amazement as all of the superficial marks disappeared and the deeper, more lasting injuries knitted themselves quickly together.

"I'm here to help you," Zack murmured, reaching forwards to stroke the blond spikes as he used to do. "I can set you free. No one will ever hurt you again, Cloud. Not Sephiroth. Not Genesis. Not ShinRa. Nobody. I promise."

"Do not make promises you cannot keep," Cloud hissed, the shine in his eyes suddenly flaring bright,"I will never be free. This world is a cage. A prison. It binds me, holds me down and causes me pain greater than any torture that this body has ever endured. Death is my only escape. My only end. But I'm a Ghost and ghosts cannot die. So I must endure. I must live. This is my hell. My punishment for failure. Until I take revenge on those who murdered my reason for living, I can never have peace. But I doubt I will ever know heaven. The Promised Land…such a joke. We all end as we began, but memories, thoughts, the blood of Gaia."

Zack felt his eyes burn,"What happened?"

Cloud laughed eerily,"What happened? What happened? You ask how I became this monster you see before you? I died. I died and was reunited with everyone I lost. The lifestream took my spirit and cradled it in oblivion. But when I thought I was going to fade, just like my mother and fiancé did before me with smiles as they danced away, I woke. The Planet rejected me. Said my time to die had not passed. All the memories I lost and gave me peace to lose returned. Have you ever had your life flash before your eyes? Mine crashed down on top of me, forcing me to relive every agonizing second.

"When the past finally ended and I came to live in the future, I found myself alive. My body was scarred but healed, my mind fluid but my soul in shreds. Do you realize what fate you left me to, traitor? You left me to become a freak. A monster. An animal. He said he made me into the perfect SOLDIER, one to match the Trinity blow for blow. I would revolutionize the project and become the new symbol of ShinRa.

"He made me to be fast, strong, brilliant and ruthless. In essence, he took the Trinity's most desirable traits and used them to make a monster of his choosing. But like all projects, I was a failure. He hoped that I would be the one to unify SOLDIER and Turk, that my skills in magic, combat and ingenuity would make me a force no one could deny or take down. He hoped I would be too smart, too strong and too stealthy to ever be outmatched. And he was right. I had no match. No equal. But he chose the wrong host for his project. I still had my mind, my memories.

"When I failed his final test, he decided that I could perform another function. If I was to have empathy…emotions…a will of my own. Then so be it. But he did not expect his genetic tampering to be overwhelmed by my own desires…my own fears. Do you know what he tried to recreate me as when I proved to him that I was still the master of my actions? A toy. Ironic how things make a complete circle. The bastard decided I would make a nice fuck toy for the Trinity, said they needed a plaything they could not break.

"I can see the horror in your eyes. Yes. You are wondering who did this. If you cannot figure it out yourself then you have no need to know. Just remember that I am no longer a pet project in someone's lab. That means I escaped. I fled to Wutai. I tried to make a home there. But ShinRa is the bane of my existence. After my home was destroyed by a SOLDIER raid, I made my choice. I was to fulfill my purpose. I would destroy the Trinity. So, I put Serendipity between Genesis's shoulder blades and here we are now…I wonder where they are keeping my blade, I'm rather fond of _Trinity Complete_. It took a great deal of time and effort to make the sword. Making it a fusion blade was a rather brilliant idea if I do say so myself. I bet even that bastard who fucks you cannot separate Serendipity from her as I can. I bet even keen eyes would think her but a simple Buster sword.

"What? Still confused I see. Then let me make this clear. This confession of mine is not because I feel like I can entrust you with the information. No, it is because I want you to know that what is about to happen is all your fault."

Zack, frozen in spot from what he heard, did not react quickly enough when Cloud sprang from the table, moving in a blur. He ripped the junior Buster sword from the First's grip and the materia in the pommel flared to life. The blond seemed disappointed but that did not stop him from sending the SOLDIER soaring to the other side of the room with a well placed hit with the flat of the blade.

Hitting the wall, Zack yelped with both panic and pain.

Soon, Cloud was on top of him, grabbing the front of his uniform and tossing him across the room. He skidded and bounced, unable to regain control before the blond kicked him, breaking a number of his ribs. This assault continued for what felt like forever, until Zack was numb from the pain and spitting up blood. He could barely breath, the side of his face was swollen and numerous bones in his body were either cracked or broken.

Cloud never used the sharp edge of the sword to cut, but was doing a decent job at killing with primarily his fists. As the blond hovered above him, his gaze bright but void of emotion, Zack wondered what is was going to be like to die. Then a cruel smile curled on his abuser's lips and the younger male crouched beside him. Softly, he whispered into his once friend's ear,"You cannot stop me this time, Zack. Because of you, everyone you care for is going to die. And guess what, I'm letting you live. Let us say it is in the name of our past friendship. Pray that Gaia has mercy on your soul and consumes you before this day turns to night."

Like an angel, so beautiful and flawless in his design, Cloud then walked away.

Zack could not tear his gaze away from the ethereal movement of the younger warrior's graceful body. Such strength and utter perfection was enough to make a man feel worthless and a god jealous. But the pain and suffering inside Cloud's gaze reminded him of the price the blond paid for his current state. Every ounce of happiness was torn away. Every memory filled with grief. Perfection could not be reached though positive means, only through that of evil and destruction.

Yet even in his insanity and desire to destroy and kill, Cloud still possessed a strange light about him…innocence. He was lost in the shadows of his life, searching for something he could never seem to find. Cloud needed a single chance, a spark of hope, a reminded that he was alive and not a ghost…Not a ghost.

It was as the door slid shut, leaving the SOLDIER alone in a pool of his own blood that said SOLDIER realized that Cloud was alive. He was a living, breathing force of nature. And despite everything, that meant that there was still a wonderful, shy little chocobo somewhere inside. The light his friend needed was within himself. His chance at peace and redemption was still there. Cloud just needed to break free of this madness and realize that he was not burdened with the curse of life, but with the blessing of a second chance.

Zack let out a soft groan and curled up into a ball, uncaring if he lived or died. He had found his own redemption, his own peace. He set Cloud free. He set the wheel of change in motion.

000X000

"Sephiroth, we have an emergency!" Tseng nearly shouted as he shoved his way into the General's office. The Wutainese man never looked disheveled or panicked, yet now, he seemed to be in complete disarray. "That prisoner you were keeping in the underground facilities has escaped."

"WHAT!" His baritone voice filled the room in the form of a snarl,"How?"

"My Turks would be investigating but they're currently trying to do damage control. The kid is psychotic. I've rarely seen anyone go on such a pointless slaughter." The Turk commander replied quickly, anxiously adjusting the grip he had on the two, one-handed rifles he wielded. "And from what I've heard, he is heading somewhere; his path is too direct for him not to have a destination in mind."

The General rose from his desk and grabbed Masamune from where it lay propped against the wall. In a blur of silver and black, the SOLDIER raced out of the office into the hall, the Turk commander close behind.

Following the sound of panic and gunfire, Sephiroth sped down the stairs, barking commands at anyone he crossed paths with, SOLDIER or Turk. Tseng did much of the same, though most of his orders were silent nods at his men and women whom were unsure about following the commands from the General. Soon the pair had a following, which included Genesis (whom kept dialing Angeal's number— cursing when he reached the fifth attempt and there was still no answer), and an assortment of fifty combined Turk and SOLDIER members.

"Dammit Angeal, pick up the phone!" Genesis growled, pounding at the keys again,"And where in Gaia's name is Zack? The puppy was on guard duty."

Sephiroth felt a shiver go down his spine. He knew deep down that two things were possible: either the Ghost escaped and killed Zack or the First let him go without a fight. Neither option was pleasant but he called a Turk aside for good measure.

"Reno," he snapped at the redhead whom sprinted to his commander's side, a pistol in one hand and what looked like a baton in the other (except batons did not spark with electricity). "Go to floor B-15," he flicked a card at the Turk whom caught it with wide eyes after juggling the weapons in his hands, "and find SOLDIER First Class, Lieutenant Zack Fair. If he is dead, report back to me, if not, alert medical. I assume you carry Cure or Potions on your person so do what you can if his injuries are grave. Now, go!"

The normally cocky Turk nodded, tucked the card into his pocket and headed towards the elevators.

He turned his head towards a bulky, black man whom seemed unsettled by the redhead's departure. Sephiroth scanned his mental records and realized that it was Rude, Reno's partner. The two were practically inseparable unless Tseng was involved. "Rude, you know where SOLDIER First Class, Commander Angeal Hewley lives, yes?"

Rude gave a sharp nod.

"Find him. Break down his door if you must and tell him to get his ass downstairs."

In a flash, the Turk was gone.

Soon, everything was but a blur of white and his heartbeat. He had to hurry. Something was going on and if he was not fast enough, innocents could die.

000X000

Sephiroth slid down the hall, eyes widening when he found the extent of the blond's rampage. The electronic doors were sliced open, bare electrical wires sparking pathetically. A long gouge was missing from the wall were he took a wide swing…there on the floor lay the remains of SOLDIER Third Class, his chest splayed open. The boy could not have been older than sixteen…

Glancing up at the door that said SOLDIER was apparently trying defend, the General realized that it led to a classroom. Inside were cadets…and materia. It was the only room that the orbs were available for immediate use, all the rest were locked up in more secure locations for special missions , higher ranking officers or as rewards.

With his team of fifty behind him, he ripped aside the mangled door.

Huddled against one wall was the teacher, a retired Second Class named Asim Knight, with his class of thirty students…minus however many consisted of the corpses on the floor. They were all shaking and watching with wide eyes. The room was large, perhaps the second biggest "training" area accessible to cadets, the largest being the Gym. With a high ceiling, sound and fireproofed walls and flooring, it was a setting perfect for shaping hazardous children in the arts of spell play.

But now it was a prison and a battleground.

Ripping through the shelves that were once locked behind bulletproof glass, Cloud scattered materia of every kind in his frantic pursuit of something.

Tseng lifted his rifle and let out a single shot, obviously directed at the blond's skull.

The bullet hit the shelves, sending more orbs flying, because the Ghost was no longer there. Moving faster than any normal human could even see, Cloud "reappeared" before the Turk and slammed his fist into his nose. Tseng fall backwards a step and the next second found his weapons in a heap of scrap on the floor.

"Surrender now," the Turk commander ordered, but the blond only smirked before brandishing the blade he had sheathed between his shoulder blades. It was Zack's prized weapon.

"Yes, do surrender now." Cloud stated dryly,"It will make you easier to kill." Then, he swiped up an orb from the floor, rolling it in his palm. Glancing up, a crazed grin on his face, it was impossible to see that was summoning a Blizzard before it was too late. True, it was a lesser one, but the rapid volley of single blasts cut through the small army massed behind the two powerful figures.

"This ends now," Sephiroth growled, springing forwards, lashing out with Masamune.

"No," The Ghost murmured, gracefully dodging the blows,"this is only the beginning." Eyes flashing with mako, Cloud sent another Blizzard at the General before swinging the junior Buster blade in a clean arc above his head, pivoting on his heel and slamming the point into the tile with little regard for the destruction he was causing. "Quake," he muttered aloud and one of the slotted materia took on a brilliant shine. Then, energy shot through the blade and into the floor, sending tremors through the room, cracking the ground below and warping the tiles.

Sephiroth ignored the annoyance and lunged forwards, aiming for the blond's exposed chest…which moved out of his path when he did a flip backwards, the sword plucked free with ease as he traveled through the air.

Another gunshot. The General did not see who fired but the bullet seemed to hit a shield (A Barrier spell most likely) of some kind before ricocheting back towards the mostly immobile group…whom leapt to the floor in an attempt to not get hit by friendly fire.

This was not looking good.

The fight seemed to go on forever and slowly but surely the ranks that stood behind the General and the Turk commander thinned. Some fled in hopes of escaping with their lives. Others went to help protect the cadets. Some went down fighting, charging at the Ghost from behind only to have a Buster sword imbedded into their gut before behind flung aside like a nuisance.

It was a slaughter.

Even Sephiroth gained little ground. Genesis was put on Cure duty, despite his grumblings and was currently trying to save a young Second Class from death. The Commander was coated in blood and there was desperation in his golden gaze. He wanted to help his friend fight, it would be the only way this battle had a chance of ending with them on the winning side. Without Zack or Angeal, there was no high stamina tank to cut through the Ghost's defenses to allow for Sephiroth to make the critical blow.

"You waste their lives in a vain hope of success," Cloud eventually murmured, exchanging the Quake materia in the sword's pommel with one he plucked from the floor. "Those battles you won were only the beginning of a war. A war that I will win. I am a ghost and ghosts cannot die. I will endure to harry you until your blood covers the floor and your life but a hushed whisper of a memory."

Sephiroth jumped forwards and slashed relentlessly at the blond whom parried with expert ease. With no one else to distract him, the boy was a force even the General was uncertain he could defeat. Such focus was terrifying. Such calm nerve wrecking.

Then, he felt his arms grow numb. The damn kid found a Lightning spell.

Was this it? Would this honestly be the battle that the great Sephiroth lost?

He scanned the room as he moved through the motions of combat. Still huddled and petrified with fear were the young cadets, four SOLDIERs and a Turk now with them and doing their best to keep them safe. Bodies littered the floor. Blood and corpses made footing unstable but neither fighter seemed disturbed by the setting. Genesis was slowly stroking the ashen face of a young Third Class, his fingertips brushing the boy's eyelids and slowly guiding them shut. Another casualty. Another lost life.

Cloud was watching him impassively, eyes returned to their natural color.

"Does it hurt?" The Ghost asked wickedly,"Can you feel the pain of every life lost tearing at your soul? You know their names. You know their secrets, their dreams and their fears. They are your men, your precious SOLDIERs. The foolish believe you care for nothing and no one, but I can see the agony in your eyes. Surrender and this will end. You will have to see your men suffer no longer. No more children will die on this day."

Growling, Sephiroth spat back,"You call the Trinity murderers and monsters, have you ever looked at yourself? Look at what you have done!"

A smirk,"Yes, look at it. Look at the destruction a monster like us creates. We do not belong in this world. No SOLDIER does. We bring only death." Cloud glanced back at the cowering cadets and his features settled into a fond smile,"It would be a kindness to end their misery."

Sephiroth launched himself at the blond again, whom laughed and slammed the junior Buster sword against the strike. Soon they were practically nose-to-nose, eye-to-eye. Strength and will were both tested as the blades locked together and two warriors tried to force the tide. Lives hung in the balance.

Then, unexpectedly, Cloud's eyes widened and he let out a strangled gasp. His whole body shook and he crumpled to the floor at Sephiroth's feet. The General took a step backwards in shock and the room fell dead silent.

That is, until an oily voice broke the shocked quiet,"Tsk, I should have known this one was still alive."

"Hojo." The General said darkly,"What are you doing here?"

Tottering about on skinny legs, the sadistic scientist that sired the SOLDIER program came into Sephiroth's range of sight. He adjusted the glasses on his nose and blinked analytically as he examined the limp form on the floor, awake but immobile. "Boy, do not test my patience." Hojo muttered, quirking a brow and prodding the feared General as if he were but a naughty child.

Smiling in a manner most unpleasant, the silver-haired man said,"I apologize, _Father, _but I must insist you explain what part you play in this." He swept his hand towards the battle zone before pointing down at the blond at his feet. "And this."

Hojo shook his head and rubbed his temples ,"Specimen C is not my project, if that is what you are insinuating. I played a part in his development but I'm afraid this display is not one I can claim. Astounding potential but inherently flawed. His creator chose an imperfect host for his project…failure is to be expected."

He quirked his head to the side when the blond managed to reach out an arm and curl his fingers around an ankle. "Remarkable. Nearly perfect in every aspect. But, as comes with the nature of 'nearly perfect', there is a flaw to be manipulated." He brought a small device from his lab coat pocket and pressed a red button. Cloud convulsed for a moment, unable to control his body's movements. "I call it 'Puppet Syndrome'. For all his wonderful attributes, he has this irksome habit of blatantly defying commands and has more than one emotional impediment. I was never told what exactly caused some of his behaviors, just that they led to his being marked a failure and altered.

"Honestly I have no idea as to why Specimen C's creator decided to resort to this particular fail-safe. Our observations were unanimous in one aspect: He reacts poorly to sexual advances… But, nevertheless, Puppet Syndrome." He tossed the remote in Sephiroth's hands,"It should not be too difficult for you to figure out what such entails. There is no need for further explanation. If you had merely approached me with this issue to begin with, this never would have happened…but, being as you are imperfect yourself I must assume you will make human mistakes."

Sephiroth frowned as the scientist walked away.

"That's it? You come in, hand me a remote, and walk out."

Hojo grumbled something incoherently before adding clearly,"Do you expect me to display further interest in another man's failed experiment? I may possess the fail-safe but that was merely because I assisted in its design. As far as I'm concerned, Specimen C is not my problem. My intervention was due only because a Turk threatened to destroy my facilities if I did not do something…"

Then, the man was gone.

Cloud began to shift, rising tiredly to his hands and knees.

Glancing at the remote, the General realized two things: One, there were only two buttons, one red and marked with an 'X', the other blue and marked with a 'C'. And two, Cloud's apparent altered purpose had something to do with sexual advances and this 'Puppet Syndrome'.

Pressing the red button, the Ghost shuddered and flopped back onto the floor.

Curious, the General pressed the blue…nothing happened. He pressed again…nothing happened. A small flicker of an idea popped into his head.

"Get up."

Cloud struggled again to his hands and knees, panting and trembling.

"I said: GET UP!" Sephiroth roared, pressing the blue button again. The Ghost who had stood so defiantly graceful before moved in a jerky, uneven pace as he rose to unstable legs. Like when the General feigned sexual advances almost two weeks earlier, he could see true fear glittering in those blue depths. The tide had turned.

The Ghost made his final movement towards escape and lost.

Seeing such vulnerability in that mako-tinged gaze was arousing. Despite all that occurred that day, something about the blond was…appealing.

Sephiroth glanced at the destruction again and turned to his remaining men,"What are you morons waiting for? Clean this up! Call medical! I have more important things to deal with." With those words said, he grabbed the blond by the back of the neck and led his prisoner out into the hallway. Not even Genesis or Tseng followed. That was for the best. He wanted to have absolute privacy while he continued with his original plan.

"Since you enjoy playing your little rebellion games and killing children just for the hell of it, I think we should play a game of our own." He whispered cruelly into the blond's ear.

"Kill me," Cloud growled back.

Instead of a verbal response, Sephiroth merely licked the boy's temple, causing the smaller male to stiffen with terror. "No, Cloud, I want answers. I want to know who created you and how you escape my every attempt to bind you. So we are going to play a game…which father dearest may have just made so much easier…"

"Kill me." The blond repeated.

The silver-haired man only laughed,"Why would I do that?"

"Gaia damn you! I murdered your men and you act as if…" But Sephiroth cut the blond's protests off with a violent kiss. He shoved Cloud forcefully against the wall and dug his fingertips into the boy's shoulders. He expected resistance and received it. The blond struggled and tried to bite his assailant. Breaking for air, the man smiled down at his prize.

"Ah Cloud, if only you knew how much easier your life would have been had you stayed a shadow dancing in the firelight. Now, there is no escape. Welcome to hell."

Cloud seemed to find his voice again and snarled back,"I'm already there."

"No, you've barely scratched the surface." Sephiroth murmured before tugging the blond along behind him, using the blue button to reinforce his 'follow' command.

000X000

Reno, blissfully unaware of the goings on above, raced through the maze that is B-15. The prisoner left the whole floor completely trashed. Whole doors were sliced open, walls gouged, cameras ripped to pieces. It took a great deal of skill and effort not to trip and fall flat on his face as he worked his way through the rubble.

Shivers crawled down his spine.

It took a lot of strength to cause this kind of destruction.

Remembering the stolen glances he had of the prisoner from the helicopter flight, Reno tried to figure how that little, blond kid did this. Then again, dangerous was a key word when it came to any problem that the Trinity was needed to intervene. So who was the blond? Was he a mako-enhanced soldier from some kind of Wutain research project?

The redhead climbed over a particularly treacherous pile of ruined metal, thankful for the gloves and boots he wore.

Leaping gracefully onto the other side, the Turk continued to make his way towards the area where prisoners were kept. So far, he had seen no sign of the missing SOLDIER, Zack Fair. He turned the corner and ducked beneath some sparking wires that hung from a mutilated doorframe. The electricity hissed and spat like an angry snake and Reno did not want to get bitten. Adjusting rod he tucked into his belt, as well the pistol, the Turk continued onwards.

He was close.

Very, very close.

One more stretch of hallway, another turn and…Gaia!

Reno scrambled forwards into the "cell". There on the ground, lying motionless beside some kind of table with chains strewn about beneath it, was Zack. Only…He stepped closer, slowly now, and peeked over at the SOLDIER's upturned face. The First's features were swollen to the point of disfiguring, ugly stains of black and yellow mingled with angry red over a great deal of his face. His nose looked broken and his uniform was an absolute mess. The proud blue was stained with blood, that is, what remained of said blue. Tattered cloth was all that remained hanging from the prone body on the floor, barely hiding the further signs of a beating that littered the man's body.

Dropping to his knees, the Turk acted as quickly as he could, fishing a cuff bracelet from his coat and slipping it onto his wrist. He placed his hand against the First's bruised face and urged the materia to Cure. True, he was training but damn did he wish that he had actually taken the time to level up the precious orb. If he had, his energy would not already be waning after casting a weak Cure.

Sweat beaded on his brow and he urged himself onwards, performing another healing spell.

"Clooooud," Zack groaned, causing Reno to nearly leap out of his skin. The redhead stroked the black spikes of the First before finding his PHS and flipping it open. He hit speed dial.

"What?" Snapped a slimy sounding voice.

"Fuck. You aint Macy." Reno swore. "What are yah doin' in the medical wing?"

The other voice muttered something before replying, "Investigating as to why Commander Hewley is in a comatose state. As the head of the science department, it is my duty t—"

"Oh shut it Hojo. I need to talk to Macy, yo, now!" Reno screamed.

A pause, then the professor continued talking,"Tsk. Such impertinence. What is so important that…"

"The SOLDIER who was guarding a very dangerous prisoner is unconscious and dyin' here, yo! The kid beat the shit out of him and is now attacking the ShinRa building, if you have not heard, professor. So gimme Macy so she can send me some help down here."

"Only if you tell me one thing: what does this "kid" look like?" Hojo asked, sounding strange.

"Gah! He's a blue-eyed blondie who can slice apart fucking doors like butter. Now gimme Macy."

"Interesting, I did not realize that Specimen C was here…"

Reno was ready to kill something,"If this kid is your doin', yo, then fix it you sonnuva bitch! Either gimme Macy and stop your 'specimen' or I'll fuck up your precious lab. And trust me when I say that I will FUCK. IT. UP! I'm a Turk, I got access to explosives that'll make all your research go BOOM. GOT IT, YO! NOW GIMME MACY!"

Soft 'tutting' carried over from the other side of the line before the sounds of the phone changing hands.

"H-hello?" It was Macy.

"Gaia, thank you! It's Reno here, send a team to B-15, stat. We have a SOLDIER down." The Turk could not help but sound relieved.

"I'll do what I can but there's a problem…" Macy replied quietly.

"What?"

"The building's on lockdown. Only those with a certain clearance level can leave their current location…"

Reno shut the PHS without another word and looked at Zack. He was not the biggest fan of SOLDIERs but out of all of them, the one he could tolerate the most was Zack. The Raven-haired First was always so bright and optimistic, ignoring the social barriers to become friends with nearly everyone. Even Tseng seemed to have a begrudging acceptance of the man's presence when he was around…sometimes even a smile graced the Turk commander's features.

Kneeling again by Zack, the redhead did his best not to panic. Was this what it was like to fear for a friend's life? Were they…friends? Did it matter? Stroking the First's brow, he realized quickly that the SOLDIER was burning up. The fever his Cures had likely broken earlier was returning and Reno had little energy left to try another spell.

He felt so helpless.

Closing his eyes, Reno braced himself for the coming storm. All he could do was wait…

000X000

It was kind of like floating…dying.

Such weightlessness. All the burdens of the world at last falling away.

Zack marveled at the sensations, or lack thereof actually, of his state of oblivion. From what Cloud described, this had to be death…or at least the path towards it. Strange how he felt no desire to fight the darkness, rather, he was content to be lost within it. Never again would he have to feel pain…know suffering.

Inwardly, he smiled.

No more guilt plagued him. No more sadness. He felt at peace for the first time since Nibelheim.

Suddenly, the darkness filled with light. He flinched away; the brightness was overwhelming and blinding.

"Hello," said a soft, female voice.

Blinking against the light, Zack managed to see a figure approaching. "Hello?"

"You don't belong here," the figure remarked sadly,"Mother told me that there was someone who needed guiding back to his body, that he was lost…but not dead."

"Is this the lifstream?"

Soft laughter. "No, but you are very close. Here, let me help you…You still have so much to do in your life." The figure was closer now and Zack could see the girl clearly. She was beautiful…she looked like…Aerith? Except, different. Older. Wiser. But young and innocent. She had long, light-brown hair that was free of any braid or tie that reached mid-thigh. Her eyes were large and green, like glistening emeralds. She wore a simple white dress that tied at the shoulder, leaving one arm bare.

The stranger held out a hand.

"Are you an angel?" Zack asked with wide-eyes.

The girl…er, woman smiled thoughtfully. "No, but that is how some humans think of my kind."

"What are you, then, if not an angel?"

"In due time, you will learn the answer, Zack." The 'not' angel said. She really did sound a lot like the girl who sold flowers in the Sector 5 slums. Maybe this was her ancestress. Or maybe he was having a bizarre dream. Either way, he took the offered hand and followed the woman through the darkness.

After wandering a good ways, the woman released his hand and stepped backwards.

"Good bye," she said sweetly,"And remember, you have much left to do in this life. Make the most out of the time you have. And never stop believing in those you love. They will need you now more than ever."

Before he could ask her name, Zack found himself falling…falling…falling. Then, crashing. His eyes snapped open and he took in a sharp breath. Intense lights poured over him and the scent of antiseptic assaulted his nose. He felt a needle withdrawing from his arm and a collective sigh of relief.

"You're awake. We thought we lost you for sure."

Zack struggled to sit up.

"Hey yo, cut it out! I didn't save your ass for you to go gettin' it killed already. Get some sleep, Fair."

"R-reno?" The First squinted as someone gently pushed him to lay down. "Wait…you rescued me from…Cloud? CLOUD! Where is he? What happened? Is he okay?"

The redhead came into view and frowned,"Cloud? You mean that psychopath is named Cloud? Whatever, yo…but, I dunno. There was this big fight when I was savin' yah and there's alotta people dead or wounded. Apparently the General stormed off with him and no one's seem him since. That was a couple hours ago."

"I-I I have to help Cloud…" Zack groaned.

"You're in no shape to help yourself, yo, and I hate to break it to yah, but blondie is who put you in the hospital."

"I know…"

"You know and yah still wanna help him?" Reno asked skeptically.

"Of course, he used to be my best friend…"

The Turk blinked and tilted his head,"Woah, seriously, yo?"

Zack nodded but found that he felt very heavy…tired. He glanced at his arm and noticed another needle protruding from the bicep. Before he could say another word, he fell back into blissful unconsciousness.

**A/N: (I know the chronological order is a little off in this chapter, but it serves a purpose. Also, the continuation of the Seph x Cloud scene will be in the next chapter, including it in this one would have made it even more of a monster. O.o Anywho, review my pretties. I love feedback and ideas. )**


	8. Choices are Made

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks soooo much too all who fave, watch and review this story and my other. You don't know how much your support makes me feel. **

Hehe, okay, I'll say it now. I'm such a tease.

**I enjoy comments and reviews. Please, if you have constructive criticism, do share. Even an "I like" or an "I don't like" are better than nothing. I thrive off feedback.**

**Rating (chapter): **T (sexual references)

**Word Count: **3,709 (normal chapter length, sorry ya'll, ;D )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy 7, blah, blah, blah. All characters and such belong to their creators. To quote another author, "These are not my characters, I'm just abusing them."

**Summary:** They call him the Ghost of Wutai. In battle, he emerges out of the shadows and strikes down his foes without mercy. His cause, no one is for certain, just that he has a score to settle with ShinRa and its infamous Trinity. When he makes his boldest attack yet, the events that follow could lead to his ruin. AU, post Nibelheim, dark, m/m slash. Rated M for a reason.

**Ghost of Wutai**

**By Catsitta**

**Part Eight: **Choices are Made

There used to be nights where Sephiroth lay awake staring up at the ceiling. Closing his eyes would bring him no closer to sleep than leaving them open, which, after a time, made him wonder what caused his insomnia. He was sixteen when the cycles of sleeplessness began and it was not until he was twenty did he ever breech the subject with Hojo. Had it not been for a particularly distressing incident where he collapsed inside his office on his way to the coffee machine, he might not have ever gone to learn what could alleviate his troubles.

A worried mind, Hojo believed, was only part of his problem. When discussing the events that usually left the General without sleep for days at a time, Sephiroth assuming that stress kept his thoughts racing and his body thrumming with anxiety, the scientist asked a single, peculiar question that left him questioning himself.

When was the last time he'd engaged in intercourse?

That was the question. It was thrown at him like a curveball and not knowing how to react, Sephiroth merely stopped talking and quirked a brow at the man. Hojo knew very well that the General hated physical, human contact. That and he was very clean to the point of obsessive. Regular sex would mean touching someone else…having them touch him…and more. The more part of that was what bothered him the most. True, he was no virgin, but he avoided taking others to bed with him if at all possible.

Hojo actually laughed at him at that point and walked off, returning a few minutes later with a syringe. Twenty-year-old Sephiroth still possessed a degree of trust towards the scientist, some small part of him clinging desperately to the fact the man was his father and fathers were figures a good son respected and whose wishes they honored. So, instead of saying 'no' like he should have, the young General removed his coat and held out his arm for the injection.

Unknowing of the effects, Sephiroth watched the fluid disappear into his bloodstream with a mixture of hope and uncertainty. Would this help his insomnia?

It was about three days after the injection that the General realized what Hojo had done.

Impulsively, he grabbed a pretty Third Class from behind and smothered his screams of surprise with a kiss. After dragging the unwitting sap to his bedroom and having his way with the SOLDIER, Sephiroth found himself repeating the action later that week. Soon, whispers broke out among the SOLDIERs about his sudden interest in taking a lover.

Before, he was reluctant to even consider taking a near stranger to bed; now, he was grabbing people left and right. Fortunately, the effects of the serum wore off by the month's end and Sephiroth's urges to jump on his unsuspecting SOLDIERs plummeted. He refused Hojo's offer for another dose, insisting that the past month had helped him alleviate some of his reluctance in satisfying his sexual needs, and increased his interest in it. What he did not say was that the main push for him to continue taking partners—albeit with more discretion and at rare frequency—was the fact he was the best rested he had been in years.

As Genesis pointed out to him recently, his chosen partners tended to be pretty, delicate looking creatures with wide, innocent eyes. He favored youthful looking men, though he never left his gaze lingering on boys. His interest was young appearing males, not children. But that did not mean he had no appreciation for some of the new cadets, some with flawless pale skin and almost angelic faces.

He could vaguely remember one particular boy. It was four or five years ago, and he happened a glance through the glass of the observation deck on his way to find Angeal. Standing there, at the far side of the room, was a tiny little thing that looked no older than twelve. His eyes were the palest blue he had ever seen, his skin white as frost and he was absolutely swimming in the combat gear he wore. The helmet on his head kept sliding to the left, forcing the child to readjust it constantly.

Beautiful. Sephiroth found himself thinking passively. The boy was beautiful. It was a shame that the cadet would not last in ShinRa, his pretty looks alone proved that much. The cadet would no doubt go home a failure, too fragile to make it in the big, bad world of swords, guns and warfare. He turned away then, ignorant that the pretty child he believed was so weak was one of the best and brightest ever to walk the path of SOLDIER. Zack Fair would adopt this introverted, blue-eyed boy and under his guidance, said boy would overcome his disadvantages and become the next cadet to watch.

Had the boy made SOLDIER, the silver General would have leapt at the chance to make him his lover. Such delicate features combined with skill and grace was very much something he desired. But when the exams came went and he met his new Third's, Sephiroth saw that none among them had pale blue eyes like that of the cadet he saw in the Gym. By this time, however, he had forgotten that day where he had admired the boy from afar.

000X000

Cloud fought him every inch of the way, it seemed, as Sephiroth pulled his new 'toy' behind him, away from the battle that left so many children dead. The blond would go limp at times, acting as dead weight, or would flat out launch himself at the silver warrior and fight tooth and nail. But every time he pressed he blue button and gave his follow command, Cloud would stop whatever tactic he had employed and trudge along reluctantly behind him. That did not stop the boy from spitting insults at him in both English and Wutainese. At points, he was even fusing the two languages together, mixing up the words to create new slurs to sling at his abuser.

Digging his nails into the blond's neck, causing Cloud to hiss like an animal, Sephiroth managed to silence the stream of insults for all of five seconds.

"Shut up," he growled in annoyance, blood pooled in the little crescent marks around his nails. Cloud merely glared at him and continued to curse him, his name, his country, his mother, his father and proceeded to inform him exactly where he could shove Masamune in about thirteen dialects of Wutainese. "I said…shut up!" Sephiroth snarled, tightening his grip and forcing the blond's head forwards, unbalancing the boy and sending him sprawling to the ground face first. Cloud managed to struggle back onto his hands and knees before the General grabbed him again and yanked him to his feet.

Soon, he shoved the boy into the elevator and pressed the '64' button.

Cloud squirmed out of his grip yet again and to his chagrin, began pressing all the buttons…that were approximately eighty-six in number. When the door slid up on the floor thirteen, Sephiroth smirked and drug the blond out into the empty hallway. "If you want to play that game, I guess we will have to take the stairs then, hm?" He murmured darkly before pushing open the door leading to the stairwell.

It was a long time before they reached the sixty-forth floor, and the blond was tripping behind him sluggishly. Sephiroth smirked. Cloud wore himself out with his display earlier and now he was paying the price. His lethargy would make things all the easier.

Swiping a keycard on the scanner beside the door he soon stood before, Sephiroth let his thoughts focus on the blond with even greater intensity. Those blue eyes were wide, the pupils dilated and he was panting with exhaustion. Oh this was going to be quite fun. The door slid open and the General tugged his prize inside the room before turning and locking the door. He was careful to employ a few of his special passwords to the lock so that the only way either of them would be leaving that room was when he decided they would.

Once the last password was in place, he released his hold on the immobilized blond.

Shuddering, Cloud stumbled forwards and fell to one knee, his head bowed with defeat.

"Giving up so easily, Ghost?" Sephiroth sneered and gave his victim a solid kick to his ribs causing the blond to gasp as he flew sideways, landing hard on his back, his head bouncing against the carpet… Those blue eyes fluttered for a moment as he curled his fingers into the plush surface beneath him.

So far, it did not seem to register in that spiky head of his where they were.

A chuckle escape the General's lips as he strode forwards towards his quarry. They were in his apartment. This was his home turf. His sanctuary. No one, not even Cloud, would ruin or change that. Here, he was not the General of the ShinRa military, but Sephiroth, the man beneath the title. Little did anyone know what insanity lurked beneath the indifferent mask he wore. To outsiders, he was proud, cold and powerful—a man with a brilliant mind and body that embodied the essence of perfection.

Here, the truth was known to those who entered.

The humanity that once was, even after Hojo's cruel torments, existed no longer. Jenova's destruction ripped away what little honest sanity and kindness remained. Her death and his survival was worse a fate than had he joined her in oblivion. It was as if someone took a knife to his mind and hacked apart the tendrils that held it together. Like fragile pieces of glass, what remained afterwards was hardly stable. But he was a good actor, something no one thought to give him credit for, believing his frozen disposition a lack of social ingenuity. It took a lot of effort to hide from the world how little of their hero remained intact.

Kneeling by his toy, Sephiroth began his plan, one he formulated starting the moment they first met.

"You cannot escape," he whispered,"So you might as well resign to your fate. This is your prison now, boy, and I shall be your only keeper." Cloud's features twisted into a scowl but he said nothing. "Your fate rests in my hands for there is no one else who can save you. The others, Zack, Angeal, Genesis…they will not come to your aid. You are trapped, helpless, and do not forget."

Cloud rolled over onto his side, moving closer to the wall. With one hand he reached out and touched the cool surface, but the limb dropped as if made of lead when the effort to pull himself up became too much. He panted and groaned with frustration, that gleam of determination never quite dying in those bright eyes. Sephiroth knew he would have to fix that little issue once and for all.

Standing, the silver-haired warrior moved slowly closer,"But fate is one of those complicated things, isn't she? She is a beguiling trickster who enjoys toying with us mortals. Because you know what, Ghost? Even she recognizes the fact that we mortals can change our fates. We control our future. If we take our lives out of her hands then we can beat her at her own wily games… You know how we do that? We make choices. Small ones do not deter her, no, the choices that lead us down our own chosen path are ones that are monumental in nature."

He came to a stop beside the exhausted blond, the toe of his boot nudging against his hip.

"I'm giving you a choice," Sephiroth murmured,"One that will determine whether you play fate's game, mine or your own. Consider your answer carefully, because you only have one chance." He kneeled on the floor and ran a leather clad finger along Cloud's bruised cheek,"So, here are your options: Play nice and give in like a good little boy, tell me everything I need to know. Or, force me to resort to other measures in which to break you apart. Or, lastly," He pulled a keen knife from within the confines of his leather duster,"You can cut your own throat, ending it all. What is your choice, boy? A life in which you are free to make your own choices. A life in which you have no control. Or a life in which you take a blade to your throat because you were too weak to handle the pressure."

Cloud reached out, grabbed the knife, and quickly brought it against his neck, the cool metal cutting slightly into the pale flesh, staining it crimson. He breathed in heavy, short rasps. Sephiroth could hear his prey's heart beating wildly. The blond gripped the knife even tighter, as if by doing so he could ease the tremble that rattled through his upraised arm. Sephiroth smirked. He had won. There was doubt and panic inside those eyes and a glimmer of something all too human. For all his dancing with death, Cloud did not want to die. He wanted to live, to breathe, and to fight for all he was worth. He wanted to prove to everyone, including himself, that he was not weak, that he was worthwhile.

But the knife did not fall from his fingers when the blond at last came to the realization. Instead, he steadied his quivering limb and in a flash, launched himself at the silver-haired foe that stood over him. Before the point of the blade could pierce flesh, however, Sephiroth curled his fingers around Cloud's wrists and twisted, forcing the knife to tumble to the floor.

"You've made your choice," the silver-haired demon said with a smirk. "I do hope you live to regret it." The air filled with the sounds of bone twisting and breaking as he effectively shattered Cloud's wrists. A stunned expression fell over the blond's face as the pain registered within his brain. Sephiroth tightened his grip and at last earned a soft gasp from his victim. Leaning forwards, he whispered into Cloud's ear,"Because all that has happened before this moment…was only the beginning."

000X000

After a long shower and changing into a clean pair of clothes, Sephiroth lounged on the living room couch and idly watched Cloud sleep. The blond passed out shortly after having his wrists broken and it gave the silver-haired man a chance to clean up. Now wearing soft, navy pajama bottoms and a white tank top, the General no longer looked like the fearsome beast who slaughtered monsters and humans alike without a bat of the eye.

Then again, here, nothing appeared as one might assume. In his sanctuary, there was no need for heavy combat leathers or sharp steel. Here, the insanity he kept under lock and key displayed itself in a stranger manner.

The walls were each painted a different color, some rooms were virtually monochromatic in scheme and others were practically clashing. None of the colors were loud, however, and the muted blues of the living room provided a serene backdrop to the black furniture. His style was minimalistic, organized but also odd. The way each piece was placed almost seemed haphazard or impractical to the observer. Little did anyone know how strategic his floor plan was.

He kicked his feet up onto a low, glass top table and admired the view of his kitchen, of which was decorated in all shades of green and brown. Polished counter tops and gleaming appliances gave the space a fresh, new, feel.

Sephiroth almost found it humorous how people imagined his home to be. Many imagined it to be a cold place filled with dark colors, smoked glass and polished chrome. The only place where he had chrome was in his bathroom shower because he liked the way the silvery fixtures gleamed against the ebony tile.

It did not take long of this casual observing before he found himself…restless. Now was better than later in showing the blond exactly what kind of fate he had resolved himself to. Grinning sadistically, the silver-haired SOLDIER moved from his position of the couch and stalked over to the sleeping boy. Without saying a word, he plucked Cloud up by the back of his neck and began to make his way towards the back of the apartment.

Eyes flying open with surprise, the blond began to struggle and fight, his short nap reviving him some. But his fire was quickly quelled when he saw where Sephiroth was taking him. The door was easily pushed open by the General and soon the pair was moving across the bedroom. Cloud went limp and Sephiroth could have sworn he felt a shiver.

"Now Cloud, what exactly is going on inside that head of yours?" He asked with a none-too-friendly edge to his tone.

"It's going to happen again…" The blond murmured,"I can't stop it. So weak. Pathetic. Worthless." His head dropped to hide the shame he felt. Apparently, Sephiroth's actions were bringing up some painful memories for the boy…good. It was about time the kid learned his place. Cloud suddenly added in an almost inaudible whisper,"But perhaps I deserve it. This is my punishment…my hell from which there is no salvation. I could not save them. I cannot save myself. Failure. Useless."

Interesting, Sephiroth noted absently, the vicious warrior who claimed so much strength and fearlessness was so easily felled…the blond cursed himself to failure, in a sense, if his words were the inner monologue he told himself after each defeat. So little confidence in someone so proud. Not exactly what he wanted. What he wanted was Cloud to be stubborn and fierce, to struggle and fight and prove to him that he was worthy of his attention. Not sag in his grip like some kind of worthless doll, blue eyes vacant of hope and passions fire.

Crossing the room without pause, the silver-haired General reached the bathroom in a matter of seconds. The door was already half open, revealing the soft glow of dimmed fluorescent lights. Sephiroth enjoyed a degree of shadow while bathing. In the bright lights of the communal showers, he felt as if he was trapped in the lab against, exposed and trapped, but a specimen under a telescope. With the faded light, he could feel safe while he was his most vulnerable. Not that anyone ever tried attacking him in the shower—his paranoia was far from undue when one knew of the tortures he endured…Sometimes, even in the darkness, he could feel the burn of mako (from his memories) searing against his skin…drowning him, devouring him, destroying him from both the outside and from within.

He tightened his grip on Cloud's neck, knowing that he was leaving bruises on the pale flesh. The blond made no sound, however. No complaint. It was unsettling to hear him so silent. So, Sephiroth sought to resolve that little issue. And his solution?

Dragging the boy into the room, the General wasted no time in stripping the blond of his last remaining article of clothing. It was no easy task since the fabric was caked with sweat, blood and other excrement (even Angeal's patient process of rendering the blond nearly unconscious before helping the boy relieve himself did not prevent all mishaps). Sephiroth tsked before murmuring,"Such shame that you force me to take inhuman measures. This never had to happen."

Cloud, seeming to notice his nudity, tensed and covered his genitals with his hands, his face flushed with color.

"You possess nothing I have not seen before, boy, so stop with that nonsense before I have to punish you." Sephiroth snapped, causing the blond to resume his struggle and squirm in his iron grip, all the while cupping himself. It was almost sad how pathetic he looked in his efforts. Naked as the day he was born, desperate to retain some modesty, all the while fighting a pointless battle. Perhaps it would be best to stop playing games…

Nah, Sephiroth rather liked games. And he did swear to fuck up Cloud's mind as much as possible, did he not?

Not wanting to go back on that personal promise, the General smirked and led his new toy towards the shower. It was wide enough for two grown men to stand in shoulder to shoulder with comfort. Covered in glossy black tile. And the fixtures were absolutely gleaming against the dark backdrop. "In you go." He said as he shoved Cloud forwards, at last loosening his grip. The blond stumbled, tripped over the lip and would have done a face plant into the wall had Sephiroth not grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Hm, are you honestly pathetic enough to need help with this basic task?" He couldn't help the purr from curling into his voice. "I was going to allow my new toy some privacy since he has had none in the past few weeks…"

Cloud yelped and wrenched away from the General, pinning himself against the tilted wall, eyes wild with that lust invoking fire. Sephiroth smirked; the blond was no longer covering himself.

"Thought as much," the silver-haired man reached to the side and slid the glass-paneled door shut. "You have ten minutes, do make them count." Then, he turned and walked away, but not before he made a good show of locking the shower from the outside (a feature he did not install himself and was a victim to more than once in his younger years for Genesis's twisted amusement).

Why he was leaving the blond alone he was not quite sure.

Nor did he understand exactly what he hoped to gain by allowing the boy the small indulgence of a warm shower.

All he knew was Cloud had made his choice, and Sephiroth had made his own in response.

If anything, this game that led to all the answers he needed to solve the puzzle was about to come into play. Cloud would never know what hit him or what was going on before it truly was too late. Sephiroth was playing the role of fate now, and he was far less kind of a master.

**A/N: (I told you all that I'm a tease, didn't I? Hehe, well, next chapter will all be in Cloudy's view point, so, yay for that! Anywho, review my pretties, you know you wanna.)**


	9. What it Means to be Human

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks soooo much too all who fave, watch and review this story and my other. You don't know how much your support makes me feel.**

Okay, this chapter is mostly safe until the end. And no, this story does not contain, nor will it ever, a true lemon scene. Personally, I don't want to get in trouble with either the site or drive off my readers, and, I don't think I could delve into that particular kind of water just yet. So, yeah.

Just a reminder that this is not a happy story. But…I'm a sucker for a happy ending, or at least one that allows the reader to decide their own end. So, for those of you rooting for a Seph x Cloud romance born of this violence, well, I'll say this: I don't even know. I let this story take me where it will and how it ends is anyone's guess. But this chapter could be considered a turning point in the tale.

I enjoy comments and reviews. Please, if you have constructive criticism, do share. Even an "I like" or an "I don't like" are better than nothing. I thrive off feedback.

**Rating** (chapter): M (Sexual themes, non-con, language, language…etc)

**Word Count:** 4,622

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7, blah, blah, blah. All characters and such belong to their creators. To quote another author, "These are not my characters, I'm just abusing them."

**Summary:** They call him the Ghost of Wutai. In battle, he emerges out of the shadows and strikes down his foes without mercy. His cause, no one is for certain, just that he has a score to settle with ShinRa and its infamous Trinity. When he makes his boldest attack yet, the events that follow could lead to his ruin. AU, post Nibelheim, dark, m/m slash. Rated M for a reason.

**Ghost of Wutai**

**By Catsitta**

**Chapter nine**: What It Means To Be Human

Why could he know no peace?

Cloud let out a ragged groan as his body began to heal, the sensation of bones realigning and bruised flesh mending was enough to make him shiver. The pain never ended it seemed. No rest for the weary soul who sought only redemption and sleep. He leaned his weight against the wall and reached for the knob. Maybe a blistering hot spray would pave the way to relief.

_No…_he closed his eyes as the water began to wash away the blood and grime—all the evidence of his abuse. Pain only brought to the surface tragic memories he wished to leave in the past. So many things lurked in the past handful of years that haunted him, harried him, held him in its unrelenting grasp. It was hard to breathe at times, and there were many days where he wished he could quit. How nice it would be to fall back to Gaia in a shower of green rain, all his memories lost in the lifeblood of the Planet.

Raking his nails down the slick tiled wall, Cloud fought the urge to scream and fight. There was no point. He was too weak to escape Sephiroth right now; all causing a ruckus would do is hasten the inevitable. Bitter bile burned his throat. Just thinking about that was enough to make him sick. No longer was he a fragile cadet; he was an enhanced warrior—a match against Sephiroth himself in combat. But the wounded confidence lingered, as did the broken mind. Shadows danced in both his waking and nighttime dreams, stalking him, driving him to the point of shattering completely.

He could not go through it again. After everything that happened, that followed… Cloud knew that there was no possibility that his will could remain intact if the General decided to play with him as his purpose intended. Damn that scientist! First he brought him back from the edge of eternal peace, then made him a weapon, and when Cloud proved too hard to handle, even with the fail safe, he turned him into a fuck toy.

It was a mere and minute blessing that Hojo neglected to elaborate on the extent of 'Puppet Syndrome' as he deemed it.

Just thinking about his time in the labs was invasive enough to make Cloud feel disgusting. Grabbing soap and shampoo, uncaring of its scent or if he was "supposed" to use it, the blond began to scrub at his skin and scalp until his whole body was nearly red from his efforts. But even that was not enough to clean away the filth…though, over the years he came to realize that the dirt was all in his mind and that no amount of scraping his skin raw would clean it away.

In fact, when he dropped the soap in his distraction, Cloud noted, with some guilt, that he had not attempted to wash away the past so vigorously since his rape. Now those were bad memories… Worse than spending his every waking moment perpetually drowning in a mako filled tube, or enduring one of the scientist's 'tests'. At least in the lab, the pain was a reminder he was alive and that he was getting stronger—a reminder that he would one day find a way to escape and make things right. But when those men cornered him, he was so young and fragile compared to them, he had no chance to escape.

Before then, he was like any other kid, careless and reckless in his own way. He ignored the threats and bullying he suffered through during his early training, settling things if their actions became violent. Cloud was hardly defenseless. Small and pretty, but pretty darn fast and good with whatever was on hand. He was the envy of his sword classes, and the Turks made casual remarks on how his marksmanship was superior to most his age, and materia…well, that was a different story all together.

His unnatural proficiency with magic was likely the straw that broke the camel's back—the final reason why he was picked out of all the other pretty boys to be stalked and assaulted.

It was not until he went to Wutai, however, that he learned why materia acted so differently with him. In his time in the lab, he knew that there was something different about his DNA that reacted well with mako. But it was a little girl who told him 'what' he was.

A Paragon, she called him. He had asked her what she meant, and the girl only smiled and told of an old Wutain legend.

000X000

In the story, there was a young man, a martyr, who willingly set on an impossible quest to save his dying sister. In his dreams, the gods guided him and warned him to be careful. Through many seasons, the man traveled the lands, each morning and night praying that his sister still lived. Then, one evening, a storm forced him to take shelter in a cave. There, he found two strangers, both otherworldly and beautiful.

One was an angelic figure, male, with raven wings and hair. Beside him was a woman, barely clad in cloth, with violet eyes, skin and hair. They were both bound in chains and beseeched that the martyr free one of them.

The male offered him strength, wisdom and glory; that he would make him undefeatable in battle should he break his bindings. The female bid him with whispers of love and innermost desires.

Uncertain, the young man prayed and in his vision he was told only this: "A lesser man receives; a greater man achieves." So, he turned from temptation and walked away, sadness in his heart. If he had freed either the man or the woman, they could have helped him, or so they claimed. With all the wisdom in the world he could have found the cure for his sister. Or if his innermost desire was granted, she would never be sick again.

Instead, he doomed his sibling for the sake of the faith he had in his gods.

Little did he realize that the illness and cave were both tests.

Returning to his home, he found his sister alive and well, claiming that angels visited her in her dreams and healed her with magic water. So for a time, the man was happy, but in his heart there lingered guilt and doubt. What would have happened had he freed the strangers in the cave? So he prayed each night for answers, unaware of the gifts his gods bestowed upon him through his journey.

It was not until his sister fell ill again that he learned of his greater purpose. Distraught, the man begged the gods for a cure, for the illness had returned that plagued her before. So they guided him to a strange pool of glowing water and gave him a choice. Reach into the pool and retrieve a stone of healing, but at the cost of his life, or let his sister join the afterlife at last.

Willing to sacrifice even his own life, the man dipped his hand into the water and his body was ripped with agony. But he found the stone of healing and brought it to his sister, willing the object to take away her suffering. The stone sapped away his energy and left him weak, but his sister never grew ill again.

Many people wanted to know about the stone and many tried to use it to heal, but only the man could summon the strange glow.

He lived for many years, the young man, each day he wondered when the gods would take his life in exchange for his sister's. But, in his time among the living, he discovered that not only could he summon the healing light from the stone, but he was stronger now, and faster. He could fight masters of their chosen art and best them with this newfound power and grace. But there was a cost for this newfound power, once a year he had to return to the pool of glowing water and immerse himself in its depths. Each time he descended, the task of escaping the water became harder and when he did free himself, he spent days in dissociative agony, bridging on the line between life and death.

In time, his people began to look to him as the chosen warrior of the gods. He could protect them as well as heal them, and so little he wanted in the world other than his sister's happiness. So they deemed him a Paragon, a title that would follow those who walked in his footsteps generations after his death. He died in battle, it was said, not fighting, but offering the last of his strength to the healing stone and bringing a complete stranger back from the verge of death.

His selflessness was his fatal flaw, and the reason why the gods gifted him with their blessing.

Warriors who were connected to materia (as the stones were later known) with ease and found other skills came naturally, were considered the chosen…Paragons among their people. The divine soldiers. The heroes. Blessed by the gods to achieve greatness and glory but at the ultimate price. Paragons lived for self-sacrifice, whether they wished to or not.

000X000

Cloud let out a shudder as he let the story play inside his mind. The little girl was perhaps the only person who was kind to him since Nibelheim. Yuffie. Yes. The Wutain ninja princess. Had circumstances been different, a smile might have crossed onto his lips at the thought. Impulsive, loud and childish Yuffie. The girl was fourteen or so, slim and agile—her dark hair always pulled back into a tail or a coil, almond eyes always bright and curious. She made him feel human again in so many ways, and a bitter, guilty part of his heart even insisted that he loved her.

It was laughable, really, here he was in his worst enemy's shower, delaying the games Sephiroth wanted to play—and who was he thinking about? Yuffie! The little materia thief who trampled his ego, bullied him into playing her ridiculous games and demanded that he stopped feeling sorry for himself. _You are a Paragon_, she would shout at the top of her lungs when he began to falter, _Look to the future and save everyone who needs you now. You can't change the past! _

No, he couldn't change the past. Ghosts stayed ghosts and shadows remained shadows. Yuffie pulled him out of the abyss and here he was sinking lower once again. Cloud relied on the girl for so long to be his strength and the needed kick-in-the-ass to keep him moving, now he did not know exactly what to do. It was only with her help that he made a home in the little village in Wutai. A place where no one would find him—he was safe to live his life and create a family.

People were always wary of a foreigner and they had every right to be suspicious. Often, older men and women would scorn him openly and younger ones would defile his property or make hasty threats. Cloud accepted their abuse and never retaliated and after many long weeks of healing their wounded and sick and defending the village from monsters and rebels—they stopped treating him like an outsider. True, he never supplied the villagers with his name so that likely made the process take longer than if he had otherwise, but he developed a fondness for the slur they used to speak of him when they thought he was out of earshot.

Ghost.

He became the Ghost.

Like blue-eyed, blond ninja, all clad in black—Cloud earned his trust and honor through battle. Eventually, he was asked to train young boys to wield materia and swords but he always declined. Yuffie asked him often why he refused these requests when she came to visit him in his little one room abode. He would only sigh sadly and regale her with the same sad story. He was a freak, a failure, a monster and incapable of defending himself. To which the ninja would respond in her customary manner, by punching him in the jaw hard enough for even a SOLDIER to bruise before kissing him softly on the mouth.

_"You are a Paragon, Cloud," _Yuffie would always mumur,"_Pain and suffering is part of the weight you must carry. Stop fighting against yourself and let go of the guilt. Stop trying to carry the world on your shoulders and fading away into nothing. Live, Cloud. Live and learn and love. We all stumble and fall. Get back up and kick the ass of whoever knocked you down in the first place!"_

He savored these visits. For a time he felt weightless and happy. Perhaps it was because Yuffie distracted him from all his worries with lessons in meditation and Wutainese. Calligraphy was never her strong suit but in teaching Cloud, she improved her writing significantly. Which, the blond noted with amusement, irritated her. For some reason Yuffie enjoyed having appalling and impossible to read script, but Cloud never delved into why.

But no small blessings ever lasted long.

After six months of relative peace, disaster struck.

Cloud was in his home when the assault began, meditating as he did each morning before he began his day. Gunfire caught his attention, with a start, he leapt from the floor and threw open the sliding screen to reveal the chaos outside. Everything was aflame. Men in ShinRa uniforms raced through the smoke and shouted orders. Filled with anger as well as fear, Cloud grabbed his few belongings and escaped from his burning home. After that, things became a blur.

Next thing he remembered clearly was wandering back through the ashes of his sanctuary. Clad entirely in black, a stolen helm covering his bright hair, Cloud sifted through the still smoking ruin, searching for anything that remained. His fingers touched something impossibly cool and smooth. Drawing back his hand he realized that he held an ice materia, unleveled and weak.

It was then that his rage and hatred was renewed—his past scars reopened and festering.

All he wanted then was revenge. Revenge for himself. Revenge for the innocent dead. Revenge for lost friends and broken families. Revenge for everyone who was ever wronged by ShinRa. It did not take long to learn who ordered the assault on the village: Genesis. Who could have thought that the following months of training and planning in order to kill the Commander would lead to this?

Turning off the shower, Cloud once again thought of Yuffie. If he made it out of here alive, he would return to Wutai and ask the pesky ninja to marry him. After Tifa's death, he never thought he would ever find a woman to love again, but he believed he could easily love and make a life with Yuffie. She was too young to marry yet, of course, but if she accepted his proposal they could wed when she turned sixteen, her father be damned. Lord Godo would protest but he would not intervene if it meant his only child and heir to the throne would have a husband and future children.

Yes. That is what he had to live for. No more begging for death to come. No more dwelling on the thought of taking a knife to his throat and ending all his suffering. He would make it out of here alive and Sephiroth would never break him. Cloud made himself that one promise. He would never break again. The Demon of Wutai could torture his body but his mind would stay intact. Yes! No matter what. For Yuffie.

For the future.

Pleasant thoughts lifting his melancholy, Cloud allowed himself at last to smile.

_ "Such a lovely smile." _

The deep baritone resounding from the bathroom caused the blond to gasp and pin himself against the opposite wall. Maybe he was not as ready as he thought…

"And it flees so quickly." Sephiroth crooned with an ironic smirk,"Like a canary in a cage, you sing when you believe the cat has given up the chase." Strong fingers wrapped around his wrist, tugging him out of the shower with ease. All the healing Cloud's body did left him weak. A good night's sleep would be needed before he had the strength to fight back at all.

Shivering and wet, Cloud did his best to wriggle away from his captor, gritting his teeth and spitting curses at him despite his clenched jaw. The silver-haired man only chuckled with amusement and looped his arm about his waist before carrying Cloud on his hip. Nude body slick with water, one would think escape would be easy enough. Except, Sephiroth seemed to expect every tactic he employed to get away and merely deposited the blond on the bed without another word.

Very familiar fear began to surge through Cloud's body. No. He promised himself this would never happen again! He could not give up now. If he was to escape and get back home he had to fight this hell. He did not deserve this. Even if part of him nagged and insisted that his failure to save his family and himself screamed that this torment was due, the rest knew better. The rest of him demanded that he fight.

"Now, Ghost, I prefer my play toys to be more cooperative," Sephiroth said with a twisted grin,"So do behave or I will be forced to take other measures." The General reached towards him, catching his wrists and pinning them above Cloud's head. Growling, the blond tried to use his feet to kick Sephiroth in the gut but the larger man chose that instant to lay his weight on top of him. At least the other male still wore his clothing from earlier, had he been nude then there might have been no reeling in the panic that fluxed through his system.

Cloud went utterly still.

"That's better," the silver General whispered, a few strands of his impossibly long hair falling across his face,"Perhaps now we can have a little conversation. Tell me what I want to know and you will be rewarded. Lie or withhold information and you will be punished. Sound fair?"

Did it sound fair? What kind of bullshit proposition was that! But…a hopeful, desperate part of him begged that he just played along and maybe, just maybe, Sephiroth would reward him by taking this game no further. It was a vain, fruitless thought, but what did he have to lose when his only other choice was to relive his worst nightmare again and again?

"Good, so tell me, what is your name?" Sephiroth began.

Harmless enough of a question…"Cloud Strife."

"Where were you born?"

"Nibelheim."

"What is your age?"

"Ninteen years."

"How do you know Lieutenant Zackary Fair?"

"He was my friend and unofficial mentor."

"How did you escape from your cell today?"

A pause.

"Need I repeat the question?"

"Zack helped free me. Then, he healed me. Afterwards, I overpowered him and knocked him unconscious. After that, it was only a matter of skill."

"Who gave you Mako enhancements?"

Silence.

"Need I repeat the question?"

"I…I can't answer that."

Sephiroth stared down at him, those bizarre eyes gleaming with insanity.

"One strike, Ghost. Twice more and you will regret it. But I digress, next question. What is Puppet Syndrome?"

Cloud's eyes widened; well, he expected this question to come up eventually.

"I won't tell you that."

"Strike two. Next question: Have you ever met Professor Hojo?"

"Yes."

"Where did you acquire your chosen weapon?

"I didn't. I made it myself. It was part of my training after my creation."

"Does it have a name?"

"Yes. Trinity Complete."

"Why is it called that?"

"Many reasons. Primarily because of the three materia I often slotted in its hilt. Ice, Lightning and Gravity. Each element represented one of the Trinity." Cloud replied reluctantly. Of course Ice represented Sephiroth. Lightning represented Genesis. And Gravity represented Angeal. The three spells complimented each other in a way that reminded him of their unique, coordinated fighting styles.

"How did you learn Wutainese?"

"A friend taught me."

"What is their name?"

Cloud hesitated. Sephiroth would definitely recognize Yuffie's name if he told him. There was not anyone who knew anything about Wutai who did not know about the rebellious daughter of the emperor. "An elderly man named Tolland."

Sephiroth lowered his face so that his lips were near Cloud's ear,"Strike three. You should know better than to try and lie to someone like me. I warned you what would happen." Pain lanced through Cloud's wrists as the silver General's grip became like that of a vice, cutting off blood and nearly crushing the bones. He bit back his cries of surprise. Pain he could take. Begging silently to Gaia that Sephiroth just wanted to torture him—abuse and bruise his body.

Then feather-light touches skimmed along his ribs, contrasting in nature from the violent grip that held him in place. Sephiroth lifted his weight from Cloud's body, resting it on his knees as he straddled the blond's legs, his body arched above the blond's. That silver hair cascaded freely over his muscular shoulders and trapped Cloud like a curtain. Brightly glowing eyes stared hungrily down into his own. It was happening…There was nothing he could do to stop it.

His will to fight fled. Terror turned him numb. Cloud closed his eyes bracing himself. Fighting would only make things worse. If he relaxed enough, maybe he could put himself into a meditative trance. Yes. That would work. He would leave his body behind and everything would be okay.

That hope crashed to pieces when those feather-light touches moved from his ribs to a thigh. Calloused finger tips brushed along his skin in a practiced manner, almost as if he was searching for something. An involuntary shiver passed through Cloud's body as those fingers slid along the inside of his thigh nearest to his knee. Then he froze. Had he just reacted to this monster touching him? No…it was just his imagination. It had to be.

Those fingers continued their teasing dance before returning to that little circle of skin. Again, he shivered. Alright, maybe he had reacted. But why? And what was Sephiroth trying to do with all this gentle touching? Wasn't he planning on…? Confusion must have made itself evident on his features because the silver warrior let out a soft chuckle.

"Such an uncertain little toy, aren't you?" The silver-haired man murmured,"But you know that I am doing nothing that you do not deserve. So either take what is due or make things worse."

"P-please…don't…" The words escaped Cloud's lips before he could smother them.

"Don't what? Touch you?" Sephiroth laid an open palm on Cloud's hip, his thumb making little circles precariously close to his groin. What made the blond begin to panic even more than before was the fact that he was not reacting the way he wanted to the man's caresses. The disgust he felt in his mind was not translating to his body. It was distressing to feel a pleasant tingle thrum through his nerves belly and for heat to pool in his lower belly. "Why should I not, you appear to enjoy my…attention."

The hand began to drift away from his hip.

"No…no! Don't! Anything but this. Please, anything!" Cloud was ready to sob openly, pride be damned.

"Do what, Cloud? Be more specific. I do not know what you are protesting so adamantly."

"Just leave me alone. Kill me if you must. Just don't…don't…" he could not find the words, his terror was so great. He wanted to go home. He wanted all these nightmares to just go away. He thought about Tifa and Yuffie. The two people he loved so much it hurt.

"Now why would I kill you? You deserve to suffer for all your crimes against myself and ShinRa. And this appears to be the only thing that upsets you. If I though torturing you would work, I'd be putting you through every technique I know. Instead, I have to resort to other measures to insure that you understand the exact cost you must pay for your actions."

Cloud began to struggle violently again when that exploring hand wandered closer to his damned erection. Why was he fucking delaying things? Why didn't he just take his satisfaction and move on?

"So tell me Cloud, are you sorry for what you have done?"

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you. Tell the truth."

Tears threatened to spill over his cheeks and anger mingled with the fear,"No! You hear me? No, I am not sorry for what I have done. I'm sorry that I got fucking caught!"

"There. That was not so hard to admit. I should reward you for your compliance despite the fact that you lied to me earlier. You can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, the saying goes, I do believe." The ironically sweet tone made Cloud want to puke. Sephiroth practically purred out those cryptic words.

Those dancing fingers brushed against sensitive flesh.

It was happening again and there was not a damn thing he could do to stop it.

For the first time in years, Cloud Strife, the infamous and heartless Ghost of Wutai, cried.

000X000

When morning came, Sephiroth found his new toy curled up in the shower, eyes wide and vacant—his entire body trembling. The powerful warrior who killed without remorse and sought to take down the Trinity single-handedly, now rocked back and forth like a frightened child.

Still smelling of sweat, blood and sex—Sephiroth realized that the blond had not found enough lucidity to turn on the water and wash away the night's activities. A cruel smirk curled on his lips. Breaking the blond was so easy…too easy. He expected at least some sort of challenge.

Stepping into the bathroom, he did not anticipate that Cloud would react to his presence in his shock induced haze. He really did not expect for the blond to look him straight in the eyes and rise to his feet with unnatural speed. Not a bruise marred the pale skin. In fact, the only mark of the events of the night was the thick aroma of that hung in the air.

Sephiroth kept walking closer.

His toy glared at him but there was a gleam of self-hatred in those burning eyes. Cloud had protested adamantly, the silver General could easily admit. But those protests died quickly enough.

Sephiroth was no idiot. He could put two and two together and figure the obvious out. The blond, mentally, hated the very thought of having sex with another male. But with the right coaxing…the right touches…the infamous Ghost was howling with desire. It was not right. Something was off. But he had to admit that having the blond willing, albeit with initial reluctance, was quite satisfying. Knowing that the sudden change in his behavior was due to the 'modification' he went through in the labs, Sephiroth began to wonder what other hidden tidbits were lurking beneath the tumultuous surface of the blond's nature.

"Good morning, Cloud." He stepped into the shower.

"I hate you." The blond growled.

"Tut, such an awful temper. Do care to apologize before I decide to correct your mood."

That made Cloud shrink back,"I won't apologize because I'm not sorry."

Sephiroth turned on the water.

This was certainly going to be an interesting day.

** A/N: (-shuffles nervously towards door— Feedback please? Pretty please? Suggestions are welcome too. Um, yeah~ I'm also thinking about doing a companion piece/prequel to this one following Cloud's misadventures in Wutai. ) **


	10. Does Honor Remain?

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks soooo much too all who fave, watch and review this story and my other. You don't know how much your support makes me feel. **

This took waaaaaay longer than it should have to write. Writers block is evil and it weren't for a certain reader, I would still be staring at this story like an idiot. Thanks Saria19 for helping me through this chapter, kicking me a few ideas and inspiring me to write on this again. I swear that I never give up on a story, but I have to admit that this one was getting fairly frustrating. So please forgive the late update and it's shortness, but hopefully this will be butt he first of many updates in the near future.

Thanks for all who read and review, and those who PM me. You're the reason I keep on writing. So hopefully, this chapter wont disappoint.

**I enjoy comments and reviews. Please, if you have constructive criticism, do share. Even an "I like" or an "I don't like" are better than nothing. I thrive off feedback.**

**Rating (chapter): **M(sexual references, implied rape)

**Word Count: **2,762 (short chapter… )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy 7, blah, blah, blah. All characters and such belong to their creators. To quote another author, "These are not my characters, I'm just abusing them."

**Summary:** They call him the Ghost of Wutai. In battle, he emerges out of the shadows and strikes down his foes without mercy. His cause, no one is for certain, just that he has a score to settle with ShinRa and its infamous Trinity. When he makes his boldest attack yet, the events that follow could lead to his ruin. AU, post Nibelheim, dark, m/m slash. Rated M for a reason.

**Chapter ten:** Does honor remain?

Zack woke up in darkness. Blinking slowly, the First took in his surroundings. It did not take long for him to remember that he was in the hospital recovering fromthe injuries suffered after attempting to free Cloud. Across the room from where he lay was a wall clock. Eleven-hundred hours. The raven-haired SOLDIER squinted and glanced behind him, flinching as his muscles ached in protest from the movement, and noticed the blinds were open.

It should not be dark.

Then he heard the low rumble of thunder and the room flickered with off-blue light. Every so often, rain would tick against the window, and wind would whisper. A storm was rolling in.

000X000

Sephiroth hummed softly as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He felt rather good. Likely because of the refreshing nap he took after asserting his control over the Ghost…his new plaything. Sleep was a scare occurrence these days and rarely did the moments of fatigue-induced unconsciousness ever leave him feeling awake.

He lifted the mug to his lips, sipping the scalding liquid as if it were tepid.

As he wandered back towards his office, there was certainly lightness to his step that could almost be considered peaceful or contented. Sephiroth, as he sipped his drink, happened a glance at his gloved hand and smirked. Beneath the leather were bandages… His mind quickly returned the events of the early morning when he first woke and found Cloud curled in his shower.

_"I won't apologize because I'm not sorry!"_

_ Such a brave, foolish little warrior. He refused to be broken…yet he also seemed to want it. To be shattered, destroyed, his life ended completely. It was interesting to watch Cloud as he fought his internal debates, struggling to come to terms with his desires to live and die. His eyes flashed and dulled with every rise and fall of emotion. His face contorted prettily with every moment of guilt and self-loathing. And then there were the spikes of rebellion, of fire…of passion. Yes, the Ghost was an interesting individual. A puzzle worth solving… and picking apart piece by piece._

_ Mildly amused, Sephiroth turned on the water, immersing both of them in the cool spray. As SOLDIERs, the temperature did not affect them greatly, but when warmth replaced the cool, the General had to admit he was more comfortable. _

_ "Then we will have to do something about that, now won't we?" Sephiroth smirked, his mako-colored eyes gleaming with intent. Cloud growled, his now wet spikes plastering against pale skin, framing those perilous blue pools. _

"_Don't touch me."_

"_You're my toy now, Ghost. I can touch you if I want and there is nothing you can do about it." The silver General stretched, rolling his naked shoulders, making every muscle in his sculpted body ripple with strength. His own pale locks were quickly soaked and soon clung to his torso, the silver strands glistening. But he did not move to place a single finger on the skittish blond. _

"_Put your filthy hands on me again and I'll break every bone in them." It was obvious that he was not making an empty threat. Cloud was quite capable of doing so, and while weaker than he was in Wutai, the little swordsman was very dangerous. Sephiroth liked playing with dangerous toys. So, he tilted his head to the side before his arm darted forwards to catch the boy by his hair._

_Surprise filled those angry eyes for a moment, but that was quickly replaced with pain when the General slammed his head against the shower wall. Cloud blinked, drawing in a shocked gasp of air before being held by his spikes a good inch off the floor. "I will do as I please." Sephiroth purred mockingly. _

_Cloud struggled for a moment then grew very still. A few heartbeats later, he curled his body, lashing out with his feet to land, unfortunately, glancing blows to his enemy's chest. His hands grabbed a hold of Sephiroth's wrist and he dug in dull fingernails until little, crimson rivulets joined the water pouring down their bodies. Suddenly, there was a SNAP and the General let out a hiss of agitation as the bones in his wrist were fractured. That only led to him tightening his grip._

"_Impertinent creature," he murmured, at last releasing the Ghost. The blond backed against the wall, but Sephiroth had other plans. A wicked smile graced his features. "I told you that I would correct your behavior if need be." _

_He caught Cloud's wrists with his hands, ignoring the minor pain his own injury was causing, pinning the smaller male's arms above his head. Blue eyes were stormy as Sephiroth forced a knee between the Ghost's legs, his thigh pressed against Cloud's manhood. The silver General lowered his face so that his lips hovered beside Cloud's ear, his breath hot against the blond's neck._

"_You should have apologized." _

The memory faded away when someone knocked on his office door. Sephiroth sighed, he had just gotten himself comfortable in his big chair and now he had to stand up. Such were the troubles of being a General… Standing, setting his coffee on the corner of his desk, he gave his visitor permission to enter. In stormed Angeal with a non- too-happy Genesis trailing behind like an apologetic child.

Filling up the room with his presence, the dark-haired Commander was imposing to even Sephiroth. His features were set into that of a dark-brand of fury and every inch of his body was tense with control.

"Angeal…Genesis… To what do I owe the pleasure—?" The silver General's silky words were cut short by his second-in-command slamming both palms flat against the desk.

"Where is he?" Angeal roared, his normally cobalt eyes no longer their trademark dark-blue, but gleaming with mako. In his rage, the chemical taint that cursed every SOLDIER's system stained his irises nearly the same color as his student's. A fleeting moment of thought caused Sephiroth compare Zack to the honorable man that stood like a demon before him. With his eyes shining like that, they looked related. Which was ridiculous of course, being as one was from Banora and the other Gongaga, but the similarities were there… "I said…WHERE IS HE!" Snapping from his thoughts, the silver General blinked at his friends.

"Zackary is in the medical wing. The Turk, Reno, has been keeping a watch over him in your incapacity."

"I know where he is…" Angealsnapped,"Where is Cloud? The one who put him in there!"

"The Ghost? He is somewhere secure."

"He tried to kill Zack."

"He managed to kill many others. You're quite fortunate that the Ghost proved merciful in his case."

"Where is the Ghost?"

"I told you, someplace secure." Sephiroth replied coolly,"Someplace he cannot and will not escape as long as I have this." From his coat pocket he withdrew the little remote with the blue and red buttons. "The good doctor apparently helped design the little Ghost and this was created as a failsafe mechanism."

"What does it do?"

Sephirothsmirked,"The red button is a 'Stop' of some kind. With one push, the Ghost's actions are ceased as his very muscles are seized by involuntary movement. It forces him to collapse onto the ground and stay there for a short period of time." He let his thumb roll over the other button,"The blue is a 'Command' reinforcement. I am uncertain how it works, but should I tell the Ghost to follow and press this button, he has no choice but to follow. Though, I have learned that it does not work on verbal responses. He can and does complain despite complying with orders."

Angeal shifted, his eyes narrowing with suspicion,"And how do you know this?"

The silver General merely smiled darkly in response.

The big warrior blanched with horror when it dawned upon what transpired.

"You did not…"

"Hn?"

"Sephiroth, of all the dishonorable, disgusting things to do to the boy…" His voice was a growl,"Why? Please, I have to know why."

"Quite simple. We needed answers, he was being stubborn, and Genesis was quite right. He is my type. Powerful, beautiful and immensely sexual. The little warrior was quite…enjoyable. A few threats here, a kick there and then, complete surrender." His voice became slightly distant and his eyes grew smoky as he revisited his memories. Cloud had left his mark during his struggles as had Sephiroth on him, but by night's end they were entwined in passion, his little toy but a puppet to his body's desire.

Sephiroth chuckled. Yes, he very much enjoyed his playtime with the blond. If he had his way, there would be many more nights like the last. It had been a long time since he had a man or woman who responded beneath him as the Ghost had, even if it were an effect of Hojo's (or someone else's) tinkering.

"That, and our little prisoner needed to learn an important lesson. He is a no longer a hero. He needs to learn that his actions have consequence and since torture does not affect him as it does the average SOLDIER, I improvised."

Angeal shook his head, obviously enraged by Sephiroth'sconfession,"What you did is unthinkable. Inhuman. Cloud is a child who has been hurt and needs our help, not our vengeance. Zack believes the boy is good at heart and holds no qualm against him despite the attack. If you would step back and treat the Ghost like a human being, he would respond better and be more likely to help us. As of now, if this information is leaked by the Turks…your career is over. Hell, all of our careers would be over because we know about what you have done!"

Genesis, whom had been mostly silent up until this point, quirked a brow and asked,"So the Ghost was a good fuck? He had to be…Why am I even asking? You're in too good of a mood for him to be anything but."

A lecherous grin widened upon the silver-warrior's features.

"One could say the good doctor and his friend did one thing correctly when they…ah, modified my plaything."

"Your plaything?" Genesis arched an arrogant brow. "We are like brothers, Sephiroth and brothers share."

"GENESIS!" Angeal looked appalled to be in the same room as the other two men as his dark-blue eyes flashed dangerously, before darkening into a furious cobalt. There was no mako shine tainting his gaze, giving it the light that everyone saw and felt drawn in by. Without that ethereal glow, the big SOLDIER's gentle nature seemed almost like a distant memory. "I cannot believe you…or you either, Sephiroth. This…this is beyond wrong. Dishonor does not even near the extent of wrongness you have committed. He is a prisoner of war, yes, but—"

Golden and mako green eyes settled upon him, cutting his words short. Neither Genesis nor Sephiroth appeared to have the least bit of interest in what he had to say. Nearly shaking with anger, Angeal gritted his teeth and turned on his heel, storming out of the room before the situation turned into a bare-knuckles brawl.

As the door slammed shut behind the First, Genesis glanced back at the silver General.

"Well, answer my question."

Sepiroth sighed, suddenly concerned about the upset he caused his dear friend.

"I doubt that sharing the Ghost will make Angeal any less…angry."

Genesis snorted,"Let him brood for a while, he'll get over it. He always does. I'm guessing it has something to do with the long hours he spends locked inside his apartment." A wicked chuckle built in his throat,"Now, details, Seph. Details." The red Commander propped his elbows on Sephiroth's desk and smirked, looking up at the silver warrior with an innocent expression on his pretty face.

"No." He was not interested in sharing that information with the man.

"What?" The auburn SOLDIER straightened up and scowled.

"I said: No. Please do leave my office." Sephiroth motioned with an easy flick of his wrist towards the door.

Insulted, Genesis snarled an insult at his brother-in-arms, before upturning his nose and stomping out with as much dignity as he could muster. He did not whine or beg, or from what Sephiroth had seen, cry. No, the red Commander was either happy and flirty or angry. His mood swung from one to the other in an instant. Whether he acted upon these swings or not was as predictable as the weather in Wutai: Impossible.

Feeling too relaxed to give a damn about his friend's feelings; the silver General shrugged and began to read the first document sitting on his desk, waiting for a signature.

000X000

"How are you fairing, pup?"

Seeing Zack awake and moving again was enough to cool his burning temper. Angeal could not stay mad when the raven-haired SOLDIER was around; the puppy was just too full of youthful energy and affection. Even with bruises mottling his precious lover's face, he was still beautiful to his eyes. It was impossible for him to look anything but.

Yes. Angeal Hewley was very much in love with his student. Nothing would ever change that. But, he had also thought the same about his friends. They were closer than brothers, each balancing out the each other in both battle and in personality. They needed each other. Yet, Angeal found himself wanting nothing more than to distance himself from the rest of the Trinity.

He would not ignore the rape of a young man just because Genesis and Sephiroth were his friends. True, the auburn Commander never touched the boy outside of battle, but given a chance, Angeal feared the man would take the same path as the General. After all, he was a sexually driven creature…all SOLDIERs were. Many blamed it on the mako and perhaps there was truth in it. But SOLDIERs thrived on the burn of both pain and pleasure of which could only be found in either the heat of combat or of passion.

Never once did Angeal think that sexual drive would lead his closest friend towards such a dark path. But he knew that, at least in Sephiroth's case, that the Ghost's rape was not rooted entirely in that urge. No, power…control…revenge. The silver-haired god of war was never one to give up on any of those things. He likely found the dehumanization of the blond an amusing and satisfying act. Which sent a shiver down his spine.

"I'm fine, 'Geal, but you're looking kinda tired." Zack's concerned voice brought the dark-haired Commander out of the depths of his mind and back into the sterilized hospital room. "C'mere. Sit next to me." He patted on the edge of the bed, his aquamarine eyes filled with understanding.

A shaky smile managed to work its way onto the Commander's lips and the big First sat down beside his apprentice. The puppy beamed, flashing all his teeth, before grabbing Angeal's arm and snuggling against him. With his head resting against a broad shoulder, Zack closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh. "Everything will be okay, 'Geal."

"How can you be so sure?" It was rare for the dark-haired SOLDIER to sound so uncertain and vulnerable.

Zack wriggled a bit to pressed even more of his body against his lover's,"Because, sometimes hoping is not enough. Sometimes, you just have to tell yourself that everything will be okay because it has to be. You'll break if something goes wrong. You need to know things will turn out fine in the end."

"You're tired pup. I should leave."

A whine was the raven-haired First's response,"Buuut Angeeeeal."

"Very well…" Zack always did know how to crumble his mentor's defenses.

"Thanks, 'Geal…I love you."

"I…I love you too. So very much."

A short silence followed before Zack's eyes flicked open and his expression became oddly grave.

"They hurt him…didn't they?"

There was no need to say a word or even make a motion. Angeal knew that his silence would be answer enough. Zack's eyes grew damp but he held in the tears.

"I promised him that no one would ever hurt him again…and I failed…again."

"Shush, pup. Don't upset yourself."

"I…I won't. I just wish there was something I could do to help him. He's just a kid and so much has happened to him. All he needs is a friend so he can learn to trust again."Angeal stroked his lover's hair before shifting and lowering the SOLDIER against the bed.

Zack had murmured the last statement before falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: ( Well, review? I do like it so very much when you guys review. This chapter is a transition into more plot based stuffs…)**


	11. Curiosity and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks soooo much too all who fave, watch and review this story and my other. You don't know how much your support makes me feel. **

I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter but hopefully once I work my way through whatever rough spot is holding this story back, my creative muse will flow as it did when I began this project.

**I enjoy comments and reviews. Please, if you have constructive criticism, do share. Even an "I like" or an "I don't like" are better than nothing. I thrive off feedback.**

**Rating (chapter): **M(sexual references, rape)

**Word Count: **3,059 (short chapter… )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy 7, blah, blah, blah. All characters and such belong to their creators. To quote another author, "These are not my characters, I'm just abusing them."

**Summary:** They call him the Ghost of Wutai. In battle, he emerges out of the shadows and strikes down his foes without mercy. His cause, no one is for certain, just that he has a score to settle with ShinRa and its infamous Trinity. When he makes his boldest attack yet, the events that follow could lead to his ruin. AU, post Nibelheim, dark, m/m slash. Rated M for a reason.

**Ghost of Wutai**

**By Catsitta**

**Part eleven****: **Curiosity and Consequences

Rain fell in Midgar for the first time in months. It started as gray skies and distant thunder, the scent of moisture heavy in the polluted air. Soon the wind began to rise, clearing away the stale heat of summer and replacing it with the thick aroma of upturned soil and the ocean. When the first drops of water fell, the citizens peeked up at the clouded sky, expecting the storm to pass…Only it did not. In a matter of minutes, the scant droplets became a torrent that flooded the streets.

A flower girl whom lived beneath the plate, in a little abandoned church, watched as the homeless of the slums scurried desperately for shelter. Eyes of emerald gleamed with conflicted emotions.

It did not rain in Midgar. If it did, the lower-plate never saw a drop.

Brushing back bangs of burnished brown, the young woman tried to clear her thoughts. She often heard the Planet cry out in pain, pleading for it open wounds to close…begging for Her children to stop draining Her lifeblood. Now was one of those times. Gaia was in agony. She wept because of this pain. The rain was both a blessing and a warning… Her tears brought life, cleaned away the filth and pollution that burned. But Her sorrow would bring death.

Desperation. The woman could hear Her song of fear and agony.

_'What can I do?'_ She bid Gaia. '_What causes you to mourn openly, Planet? What brings you such grief that you pour your sorrows into the skies above?'_

Flashes of a boy with striking blue eyes and wild, flaxen hair filled her mind's eye.

_'Weapon?'_ The woman finds the word tumbling off her lips, confusing her further. The images flood her mind again, the Planet's song more intense. '_WEAPON.'_Eyes of emerald slip shut as foreign emotions rip through her body, igniting her every nerve. '_This boy…this boy is a WEAPON? And he is causing you pain? No, he is in pain. His pain is your own. You grieve for your child. But why? Why is he important? What pain could he suffer that hurts you so?'_

Glinting silver hair and glowing eyes of mako green tangled with the images of the blue-eyed boy. Laughter. She heard laughter. Then the cry of another…of pain.

It is too much; the young woman falls to her knees and sobs, unable to restrain her tears. Something terrible was happening and it hurt Gaia more than the theft of her blood. A chosen protector. He suffered at the hands of someone with silver hair and mako eyes…

"Sephiroth…" She murmured, '_Calamity's son.'_

000X000

Cloud scrubbed desperately at his skin, blunt nails leaving blood-hued trails. There was nothing he could do that could wash away the filth. Nothing he could do to wash away the stain on his mind and soul. Half of him cowered in fear, begging for the nightmare to end, screaming that he did not deserve this fate…afraid that this time he would be consumed by fear. The other half conflicted within itself, roaring its defiance and demanding for vengeance, as well as reflecting on events as a punishment long since deserved. Who was he to question destiny? Why was he to give up all his values?

Confusion quickly led to nausea and soon he was tumbling from the shower (the water already ice cold) and heaving into the toilet bowl. Only bile came up. When was the last time he consumed any real food? Anything more substantial than water? Hell, when was the last time he drank anything?

Disoriented, Cloud rose shakily from where he had been crouched and stumbled over to the sink. Ignoring its ornate and high-tech design, the blond began twisting knobs until water trickled from the spout. He cupped his hands, collecting the cool liquid and brought it to his lips. Each swallow was painful and burned his throat, but long ago he learned to dismiss something as miniscule as minor aches and injuries.

In the midst of his desperate, almost feverish, consumption of water, he did not to hear to the door open. Nor did he hear the approach of leather boots as the heels echoed against moist tile. He did, however, feel the lethal gaze of his enemy upon his back. With a snarl, Cloud abandoned the sink to face the intruder. Only, when his eyes met those of poisonous green, something inside of him recoiled and twisted, making it difficult for him to be strong in the face of danger. Fear attempted to sink it's fangs into his mind as memories assaulted him.

_Why do I feel so weak?_

Cloud slipped to his knees.

_ I am a warrior!_

He kept his eyes locked on Sephiroth's.

_I am the best of the best—the ultimate fusion of SOLDIER and Turk._

His whole body trembled.

_The Trinity's strengths resides within me._

He kept his chin high.

_But…_

Fear slipped through the cracks in his defense, wrapping tendrils around him…suffocating him.

"Sephiroth…" Cloud growled.

A wry smile played upon his enemy's lips.

"Ghost…I am in the mood to play a game. What about you?"

"Fuck you!" The blond snarled.

"Eager, aren't we?" Cloud paled at Sephiroth cruel laughter. He should be stronger than this. Where was his strength? His courage? His determination? It abandoned him. It left him helpless and weak. He had to find his inner self again. He had to overcome whatever hold the silver General had over him.

Except…

Fingers encased in cold leather closed around his throat, lifting him to his feet. Eyes of mako-tainted blue widened and kept even with those of venomous green. Sephiroth was heartless, cold, a weapon built in the womb of a woman and distorted by the evils of a madman. Then again, Cloud was a weapon too. Except he was human once. He lived a normal life with normal ambitions and dreams. Then he made the biggest mistake of his life…pursuing those dreams.

ShinRa destroyed and corrupted everything it touched and influenced. No man, woman or child escaped its taint. The company raped the land for its wealth of bounty, stripping it of life. It was because of ShinRa that Cloud died. It was because of ShinRa that he was reborn again. ShinRa cursed him and never gave him reprieve. Shadows of the past chased him everywhere. It was only a matter of time before he turned around and fought back…unfortunately, the shadows overwhelmed him. Now he was suffering for his foolishness, his naiveté, and failure to succeed in his mission.

For a split second, he wondered what would have happened had he managed to kill Genesis that night like he had planned. Would Sephiroth have his loathsome hand wrapped around his throat right now? Would the silver General ever have had the chance to soil his body and put another crack in his fragile sanity? Would he be struggling now, uncertain whether to give up or fight like hell to get free?

Then, his vision began to blur. The lack of oxygen was catching up with him. Cloud blinked, letting his muscles grow lax. Maybe he should give up…slipping into unconsciousness and never waking up again was becoming rather…appealing of a thought. Soon spots collected before his eyes, warping reality and shadowing Sephiroth's face with inky shadows. For some reason, he found his lips twitching into a smile. No more suffering. No more pain. Even if ghosts could not die, at least they could come to terms with oblivion. Nothingness. Yes, nothingness would be better than this hell. Even if he deserved to be punished for his failure, to walk among the living and experience the torment of anguish…he still wanted to have a chance at redemption…to sleep…

"Wake up!" Sephrioth's command was paired with a significant slap to the side of Cloud's skull. The blond found his vision clearing despite the assault that would have knocked a normal man into a coma. Cloud shook himself and found that he could not move his arms or legs. Filled with surprise, he strained against his bonds, rolling his shoulders and flexing his wrists. He was not tied with chains like before, but rather…fabric? Cord?

His arms were bound behind his back and his ankles were tied together. It made for awkward movement but Cloud managed to worm his way onto his knees and sit up. The blond warrior glared at the silver General whom, he noticed, was missing his trademark trench coat….and gloves. When had he removed the top half of his uniform? Hell, how had he tied him up without Cloud noticing? Had he really black out for that long?

"Let me go you sick bastard!" Cloud snarled but he was rewarded with a backhanded smack across the face.

"It seems my toy needs a little lesson in manners." Sephiroth purred, leaning forwards and brushing his fingers over the darkening bruise. Feeling aware of his nudity, Cloud flushed with both embarrassment and anger. The silver warrior had no right even looking at him with those traitorous eyes of his!

Cloud opened his mouth to spit out an insult in Wutainese but the General's fingers were pushed past his lips and forced against the back of his throat. Startled by both the action and the natural reflex to gag, he did not react quickly enough to avoid Sephiroth's next attack. The silver-haired man gripped the back of his neck, withdrew his fingers and wrenched Cloud's head up.

"Do not speak unless I grant you permission…boy." He could feel Sephiroth's breath hot against his ear. He struggled in the older man's grasp, but quickly found his face pressed into the sheets, smothering him. "Now that I have you tied up so nicely…and quiet…I think I'll take up your earlier offer. You recall your request, yes? To fuck you. Such an eager toy. Even if you can be a little difficult to handle."

Hands ghosting over Cloud's body made the blond freeze in horror. Memories crashed onto him, paralyzing him. The cocktail of fear, anger, humiliation, pleasure, desire and disgust was a distraction all in itself. When Sephiroth's touches became more demanding, more forceful, Cloud was helpless to resist. He cursed Hojo. He cursed Sephiroth. He cursed the man who decided he wanted to surpass the madman and his crazed creation. He cursed Zack, Angeal and Genesis…He cursed ShinRa. He cursed himself for being too weak to stop the man from abusing and using his body, and for being unable to fight the reactions instilled into him by science. He hated the way Sephiroth used him, but his body reacted on its own accord. Pleasure and pain conflicted inside his chaotic mind, drowning him until he was lost in a void of desolation.

He was the Ghost of Wutai.

And ghosts never die.

Ghosts also never feel fear, loneliness or despair.

Nor do they feel pleasure, passion or anger.

Ghosts are creations numb of human emotion.

They are remnants of the souls that used to define their reality.

Yet in a matter of a few simple moments, the right (or wrong) touches, he was trapped in emotions and sensations he should never have felt. Somehow, this dehumanization, mistreatment…this torture of his mind, body and soul…it brought him back to the cusp of humanity…back among the living. He just wanted to die again. To never feel again. He missed the ice and shadow. He wanted to drown in the blackness of death.

Instead, he felt alive…burning…alight with life's fire.

Cloud could not contain his screams any longer. It hurt too much. He felt too much. He could take it no longer.

He wanted to break. He wanted to die. But his body fought him with the human compulsion to live; to cling to whatever reminded the mind of life.

"Just let me die…" Cloud gasped, uncertain of his surroundings since the world around him was dark. "Please, no more…Kill me. No more. I can't…I can't…." Sephiroth ignored his pleas. Then again, why would he listen? To him, Cloud was a toy to use for his own pleasure, to sate his body's cravings and desires. He wanted Cloud begging for then end. He wanted Cloud to be useless and broken because that gave him control and power… The man was obsessed with power.

"Shut up…" Was Sephiroth's only response. After which, Cloud found his world spiraling around him. He closed his eyes in a despite attempt to escape it all. It was the only thing he could do.

000X000

A shadow of a figure walks through the ashes of a ruined village. Said figure was small and slight, its contours that of a blossoming woman.

"_Where are you_?" The small woman asks the silent air, aware that the night sky will have no reply to offer. Her dark hair and eyes are lit silver by the glow of the moon above. "_Are you safe? Alive? By the will of Leviathan, please be okay. My love…Remember…never forget…" _She blinked back salty tears and shook her head. Suddenly, her posture changes and she grits her teeth. "_What are you doing to yourself, Yuffie? You're a ninja princess, not some simpering peasant girl longing after her lover!" _

The false bravado fades as tears break free and crawl down her cheeks. Why did she hurt so much? Cloud was a powerful warrior…a paragon! He could take care of himself. Just because he went missing did not mean he was gone forever—dead. He was hiding…or wounded…or…he did not love her anymore.

Yuffie bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

Cloud would never abandon her without a reason. He hated ShinRa and sought the company's destruction—so he would never go back those inbred dogs that called themselves men. So why did she feel so unsettled? Why did it feel as if someone was taking a knife to her heart? Confused and conflicted, the ninja braced herself and tucked away all her doubts. She had to be strong.

Wutai's rebellion would not lead itself.

000X000

Genesis wanted answers and damn anyone who stood in his way.

The Ghost had a remote control—check. Sephiroth had said remote—check. Blondie was a good fuck—check. Sephiroth was not planning on sharing… For some reason, that pissed him off. After all, was it not Genesis who first saw the Ghost? Was it not he who first engaged in battle with the elusive warrior? And let's not forget who called Seohiroth and Angeal to Wutai in order to deal with the boy.

It was not as if he was particularly attracted to Cloud, per se, but the fact remained that Sephiroth should share the spoils of victory. Genesis growled, startling the unlucky cadets that happened to be passing by in the hallway. The Ghost made his blood boil with hatred but also begrudging respect. Cloud was a sociopathic rebel leader who should have been disposed at the earliest convenience, whose actions led to the deaths of innocents and SOLDIERs alike—yet Genesis could not help but admire the boy's willpower.

He wanted nothing more than to strangle the boy or beat him into a bloodied, unrecognizable pulp, but the same rush of hate came paired with a rush of blood to uncomfortable places. Just once, he promised himself, he would slake his thirst and lust merely once and be done with the petty cravings. But, the auburn Commander decided, not before he found out exactly what was going on.

Who was the Ghost? True, they had a name. Cloud. Cloud Strife. A former cadet in the SOLDIER program and apparently a rising star at that. Zack and he were close until the traumatic day where the boy was raped by someone bigger, stronger and likely a SOLDIER. Now, the blond was a strange natured warrior with mako enhancements, an unnatural knack for materia use, and a lack of empathy for anyone or anything ShinRa.

Knowing this, Genesis headed towards the one place that he knew answers could be found—one way or another. The underground labs.

He would pay Hojo a visit and if the man decided to play him a fool, the First would introduce him to one of his favorite spells. Hell Fiarga. Cradling the little green orb in a leather clad glove, the auburn Commander continued his brisk, purposeful pace.

000X000

"There are going to be consequences, Commander Hewley, you do realize this, yes?" Tseng spoke quietly to the dark-haired First so as not to wake the sleeping SOLDIER in the big man's arms. Zack looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep, utterly oblivious and untouched by the troubles and sings of the world he lived in. It was almost enough to tug at the Turk's heart when he thought of how pure the boy remained despite his experiences. Perpetual optimism was a gift…or a curse, depending on how one looked upon it.

"I know…I know…but the boy meant well. The prisoner was his friend…his best friend. He did not mean to do wrong." Angeal murmured, stoking his student's raven hair.

"Even if his intention was without malice, his actions or negligence led to the deaths of over fifteen people. Countless others are injured…some are so close to the edge, they likely will not live to the end of the week. Commander, you cannot excuse him from this case."

Cobalt eyes burned with emotion,"I understand. Tell the President…tell him that…" He could not find the words.

"This is only the beginning, you realize, yes?" Tseng said as he turned to leave the hospital room.

"Yes…" Angeal's throat felt raw.

The Wutainese Turk disappeared, leaving the two First's alone. Angeal fought back the need to shout and break things in his frustration. Damn ShinRa. Zack could be arrested…or worse, executed! All for trying to help a friend. True, that friend then turned around and tried to kill the puppy, but the kid was only trying to escape.

"I have to help them…both. If it means leaving ShinRa, I will. For Zack…for Cloud…I won't let them suffer anymore." Angeal muttered. He needed a plan. A chance. He needed the Ghost to trust him and for Zack to get back to full health. "Despite his crimes, Cloud does not deserve abuse at Sephiroth's hands."

How was he going to fix this mess?

**A/N: (Looking for action? Next chapter! Seriously. The drama needs some fighting and stuff to break up all the angst and stuff…Review please!)**


	12. Cutting Away the Strings

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks soooo much too all who fave, watch and review this story and my other. You don't know how much your support makes me feel. **

I have no excuse for why this disgracefully short chapter was so long in the making other than the fact that I was uninspired and busy. Seriously, I spent the better part of this past week sleeping at every spare moment, much to my family's disapproval. Meh.

Anywho, enjoy, and just as a heads up, this story still has a little while to go before its over.

**I enjoy comments and reviews. Please, if you have constructive criticism, do share. Even an "I like" or an "I don't like" are better than nothing. I thrive off feedback.**

**Rating (chapter): **M(sexual references, rape, blood, abuse, references to torture, suicide)

**Word Count: **2, 662 (Okay, they're getting shorter…sorry)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy 7, blah, blah, blah. All characters and such belong to their creators. To quote another author, "These are not my characters, I'm just abusing them."

**Summary:** They call him the Ghost of Wutai. In battle, he emerges out of the shadows and strikes down his foes without mercy. His cause, no one is for certain, just that he has a score to settle with ShinRa and its infamous Trinity. When he makes his boldest attack yet, the events that follow could lead to his ruin. AU, post Nibelheim, dark, m/m slash. Rated M for a reason.

**Ghost of Wutai**

**By Catsitta**

**Chapter twelve: **Cutting Away the Strings

"Hmm. Puppet…" Sephiroth murmured one of his many 'pet names' for the bruised form that lay curled in the middle of his bed.

The blond had fought against his bonds, writhed and strained the cords until both ankles and wrists were wrenched out of place and mottled with blue and crimson. Blood stained the pale body and the dark sheets, intermingling with the white of his seed. Something about this picture made Sephiroth grin maliciously. What a sinfully wicked sight, Cloud was, bruised, bloodied and taken.

He could not help himself.

The silver General slid his hands over the boy's bare back, tracing the curve of a hip before cupping Cloud's buttocks. It came as no surprise when his prize snapped awake with a snarl, once again writhing like a feral animal caught in a trap. But then, their eyes met and the blond stilled, if just for a moment. Sephiroth could see the fear and self-hate in those tumultuous eyes. His little toy was learning his place at last—there was no escape, he was no longer a hero, he was but a puppet to command and master.

"Why won't you kill me?" Cloud croaked, those eyes clenching shut as he curled back upon himself, going limp against his restraints. "Just let it be done."

"Now why would I do such a thing when you obviously enjoy what I do to you?" Sephiroth purred, feeling his arousal stir again. Never had he a lover whom awakened these basic passions in him before. Of course, beating and raping one's partners was normally looked down upon. But with Cloud…the blond was an object to be used. Not even a person in his own right anymore. He gave up his chance to be anything but a plaything the moment he tried to runaway and killed those SOLDIERs and Cadets.

And for some reason, knowing that his control could become complete and all consuming added a level of heat that made Sephiroth's body burn with desire. To break the infamous Ghost of Wutai, to punish him for his crimes and ruin his mind, body and soul…it would be his crowning accomplishment. When all is said and done, Cloud would be his in every sense of the word. No one else would touch him. Not even Cloud himself. The boy would only be able to find redemption in the eyes of his master.

What a wonderful thought.

"I hate you," the blond murmured, breaking his musings,"I hate what you do to me."

Cloud could not help but feel aroused by Sephiroth's abuse. His creators' tampering saw to that. Sephiroth had tested the extents to which the madman's mechanisms effected his new toy and found them quite to his liking. Whomever the mystery man was that tried to create the ultimate SOLDIER and in failing made the perfect plaything for Sephiroth, earned the silver General's respect…that was something that not even Hojo garnered from his prized experiment.

Noticing that his little pet was no longer thrashing about like a wild thing, hissing and spitting, cursing and yowling—as he normally did when Sephiroth's touches lasted a little too long—the silver General smirked. Now aware and awake, understanding of who was toy and master, Cloud had become docile…for the time being. He allowed his hands to wander towards the corded bonds around the blond's wrists.

Letting his lips brush again Cloud's ear, Sephiroth murmured, "Behave, boy, and I will reward you. Lash out in petty impulse, and I will not hesitate to bind you permanently. Think carefully…do you wish to spend the rest of your miserable existence an invalid? No? Good boy." With a few twists, the cord fell away. Angeal was right; he had a bit of a bondage kink and had a decent amount of practice in creating and unraveling bindings. Not that his little toy appreciated his skills…not yet at least.

His hands moved to the ties around Cloud's feet but the Ghost did not move. Even after the cord fell away, the blond remained still, his breathing even…forced. Again, he caressed his toy, much like one might stroke a favorite pet—his fingertips delving into every contour, soothing each knotted muscle. Ironic how Sephiroth felt compelled to help the blond relax. As much as he enjoyed seeing the terror on Cloud's face as he fought with everything he was worth, watching his body and expressions melt with submission and pleasure aroused him to no end. It fed both his ego and his need for control—for absolute dominance.

Sephiroth's last partner had not his understood darker needs. It had been nearly eight months since they parted ways, and in the months they laid together, never once had the silver General felt fulfilled. Complete. It was perhaps considered evil, disgusting, or even corrupt, to savor this brand of pleasure. A mysterious, powerful warrior (his equal in almost every regard) over whom he possessed ultimate control. Cloud was his pet, his toy, his possession. A prisoner in the sense that he was captured and his freedom stripped away—but no longer was he just that.

With the remote close at hand, Sephiroth could do anything he wanted with and to the blond. A press of the button and a firmly stated command and the boy would even slaughter his friends, no doubt. But for now, the war in Wutai was the least of the silver General's concerns. His mind clearer than it had been in years, Sephiroth swung his legs over the edge of the bed and plucked the remote from the bedside table.

Cloud remained curled up. Unmoving.

Smirking maliciously, the silver General latched his free hand around the boy's ankle, yanking the Ghost towards him. Cloud's eyes shot open and he twisted in Sephiroth's grip. But a warning squeeze reminded his pet how easily bones were broken, and with a mere press and a twist he could shatter the ankle. His struggles soon became half-hearted before fading into stillness. Discomfort was written on the youthful features—there was a sickly glint in the blue depths of his toy's gaze.

"I can't have my toy getting ill, now can I?" Sephiroth crooned mockingly. "Angeal would try and steal you away if he thought I neglected you."

"Let me die…" Cloud murmured—obviously, he was content in letting himself waste away slowly from whatever ailed him.

"Hn. I'd rather not. You have yet to share all your secrets, which means, I have yet to break you completely." Until nothing remained but the most primal of instinct, Sephiroth would continue to crush his plaything's hopes of a swift, honorable death. Cloud gave up his chance to die in battle, no matter how many times he tried to provoke one of the Trinity into granting his end, he would not receive it. Not until Sephiroth was good and ready. "Let us clean up, Ghost. If you're attentive, I might reward you."

"Fuck you," was all Cloud had to say in response. Which, of course, gained him a slap. And a slap from a First Class SOLDIER was enough to give the normal person a concussion. The blond's head snapped back and his eyes went out of focus for a short time, but otherwise, he seemed unharmed. Well, Sephiroth corrected that situation by raking his nails over bruised skin, leaving behind little rivets of blood. Cloud made no sounds, but the pain in his eyes was evident. He hated himself—even a social imbecile like Sephiroth could see that and it made the game all the sweeter to play.

"Get up," the silver General commanded when he was done marking his toy, and oddly enough, the boy complied, rolling onto his hands and knees, before crawling to the side of the bed. Standing proved a laborious process if the stiff movements he displayed were anything to the base such a presumption by. "Come. Follow me." Cloud hesitated, his hands clenching into fists. He was resisting again. Ah well, until Sephiroth fixed his little toy's 'programming' he would have to continue training him. His thumb came to rest on the blue command button on the remote. "Follow."

Reluctantly, his puppet obeyed.

000X000

Genesis was beyond furious.

He needed to kill something. Now.

Cadets and SOLDIERs alike parted around him as he stormed through the halls of ShinRa.

His meeting with Hojo had not gone to plan. Not in the least.

Upon the presumption that a few threats with a Hell Firaga in hand would rattle the scientist's composure, Genesis had burst into the laboratory demanding information on the Ghost and about the remote. The greasy man merely shook his head, muttered something incoherently, before waving Genesis away like a minor nuisance.

Furious, the red Commander had allowed some of his magic flow into the orb, and coaxed the materia to glow threateningly. Paired with his classic, maniacal smirk—Hojo should have been cowering at Genesis' feet like the disgusting worm he was. Instead, the good doctor merely huffed a little, and tapped his foot like an annoyed parent.

"Touch anything in this room, myself included, and I will personally see to it that you suffer." The man sneered up at him; after all, compared to the auburn-SOLDIER, he was a tiny vermin. "I would advise you to calm yourself down, boy, before I lose my temper with your antics."

The fire burning in Genesis' palm only grew more intense, swirling and throbbing meaningfully.

Hojo shook his head about that point in time, before plucking a syringe from a nearby tray and drawing a clear liquid from a random vial. He tapped it, checking casually for air bubbles, before turning back to Genesis, whom was seeing red. The energy of the spell he was holding was eager to be cast, and it took every thread of control not to unleash a maelstrom of Fireballs. His very body shook with exertion.

"Very well," the greasy scientist muttered, sounding exasperated,"since you leave me with very little choice." With lightning quick movements that Genesis never could have imagined Hojo possessing, the scientist sank the needle into his thigh and emptied the contents into his bloodstream. Concentration shattered, the spell broke apart, but the energy poured into controlling it lashed backward at its caster. Paired with whatever Hojo injected him with, the force of the backlash caused his knees to buckle.

Meeting the icy floor had not been a pleasant experience.

Nor had the following '_treatment'_ Hojo decided to employ in order to '_manage'_ Genesis' '_psychosis'_.

A series of injections (and no answers about the Ghost) later, Genesis was released from the labs, feeling a little unstable in a multitude of ways. His heart raced, his muscles trembled, his breathing was sharp and quick. With every pulse of his blood through his veins, the primal urges that lie deep within his mind crawled closer to the surface. He felt like he was going to burst. Anger dominated everything, but beneath that, lied something less familiar…though, just as welcome…just as instinctual. Lust.

Whether it be the lust for battle, blood or a another's body, Genesis neither knew nor cared.

His hand came to rest on the hilt of Rapier and the crimson blade sang with recognition, as did the materia imbedded into it.

For some reason, his conflicted, chaotic thoughts focused around the Ghost. Again, the need to slake his lust for blood as well as his lust for control wound him tighter than a spring. Let Sephiroth be damned. He was sharing his fuck toy!

000X000

Cloud stared at the door to Sephiroth's apartment, and found himself feeling numb.

Escape was right before him. So easy to reach and obtain.

The General was gone for the rest of the day. After his morning shower and breakfast coffee, the silver-haired man left with barely a word, leaving Cloud alone (apparently, standing absolutely still and being compliant was not what Sephiroth had in mind for their 'bath time' and had proceeded to practically ignore him). His only command was for the blond not to leave. There was nothing said about killing himself, or plotting to kill Sephiroth or anything pertaining to how Cloud was supposed to spend his day.

So for the past hour, he sat on the floor, cross-legged in the living room (still nude, though no longer damp from the shower). His thoughts were scattered, and his limbs difficult to lift. Everything felt like lead, and the more he obsessed over escape, the less in tune with himself he became.

Sleep would not come. Otherwise, Cloud might have dozed off during his half-trance.

That left him to blankly gaze at a locked door. One that would be so easy to merely open. Even if he was a little shaken up and weak compared to usual, Cloud was likely strong enough to break his way out. But he felt no desire to. He just wanted it all to end. All of his suffering. All of his weakness. If only this was all just a dream. A horrible nightmare. In the morning, he would wake up in Yuffie's arms…

But…Cloud bowed his head, realizing his own defeat at last. There was no escape. There was no hope. Yet the more he tried to drown in his own misery, the brighter the fire to live burned within him. The deeper he sank into depression, the more urgent his internal struggle for life became. He was going utterly insane. Why couldn't he just end this? Why was he too much of a coward to take one of the kitchen knives and bring it to his own throat?

He grit his teeth, at last waking from his stupor when a surge of anger sliced through the haze.

The Ghost of Wutai was no coward!

Cloud shot to his feet and made his way into the colorful kitchen. Ignoring everything except the insistent urge to prove his fearlessness to himself, the blond dug through the drawers until he found what he was looking for. It was twelve inches long including the handle and blade, and wickedly sharp. After only a second of consideration, Cloud pressed the edge against his wrist and watched as crimson beaded along the metal. He had barely pierced the skin; all it had taken was a little pressure…

Fascination quickly turned into disgust.

What in Gaia's name was he doing?

This was not how he had planned to kill himself…quickly, he brought the edge to his neck and let the flat of the blade glide along the column of his throat. The cool sensation sent shivers through Cloud's spine. His eyes fluttered shut with remembrance and anticipation. Sephiroth had done something similar to him once during his incarceration. A game, he called it, the way he tortured him with knives of every shape and size. While Genesis rarely touched him and Angeal never did, Sephiroth had been far from kind.

Had it only been a few weeks since his capture? How long since he was being kept underground in the 'special facilities', chained to a table, beaten and drugged until he was delirious with fever? How long had it been since Sephiroth played his game with knives, painting Cloud's skin with blood? Had it been only days? Maybe a week? Time no longer mattered or made any sense. This was it. This was the end.

A smile graced Cloud's lips.

Relief. He would find relief.

Hunger. Dehydration. Illness. Weakness.

It would all soon be forgotten, washed away by the Lifestream. He would be reunited with his mother and Tifa, and everything would fade into nothingness.

This was his chance. Perhaps his only chance…

His grip tightened and he held his breath, angling the blade for a clean stroke.

It was over.

"I'm sorry…" He murmured,"but I am no one's puppet."

Still smiling, his eyes closed, Cloud flicked his wrist.

For a moment, he felt pain…

…and the next, he felt nothing but utter agony.

**A/N: (Aaand, fin! Nah, just kidding. I can't kill off Cloudy just yet, not when everything's getting all fun and angsty. I mean, he has yet to overcome his ultimate struggle…or something like that…Review please! Feedback motivates me to write. **

**And, on a side note, hopefully, I have found a beta who will help me fix this story and 'Fourth Time' up nicely. –crosses fingers— The early chapters of both are making me cringe, but hey, with every chapter of every story, I have grown as a writer and an artist. And, as I stated from the beginning, my stories are all journeys for myself as I explore different ideas and styles.**

**And, another side note, there is a reference to the side story 'Play' (for those who have read it). If any are curious about the game with knives Cloud imagines, check the story out for a clearer picture. **

**Until next time!)**


End file.
